Not a punishment, but an Oppertunity
by Max1098
Summary: 'A new girl in the Dojo is creating drama. It all atarted the day Jack met Meghan...' Adopted from StayWeird. Rating may change to T. Friendship, Romance, Humor, and your occasional 'Yo, What it do girls' JackxOC JerryxKim EddiexOC KimxOC RudyxOC MiltonxJulie
1. Chapter 1 Jack Meets Meghan

**Hey guys! So I adopted this story from StayWeird who was going to delete it from FF. So, I'm only gonna change a little bit of it, and then add on to where she left off. This first chapter is mostly her writing, but I did change some things. Take a look :)**

**Disclaimer: Me: Meghan?**

**Meghan: Yes? What is it?**

**Me: Please do the disclaimer.**

**Meghan: Why?**

**Me: Because I asked you too...**

**Meghan: Why?**

**Me: Are you even listening to me?**

**Meghan: Why?**

**Me: *facepalm* Ow. Okay, Whatever don't do the disclaimer Meghan. I'll do it.**

**Meghan: Why?**

**Me: I don't own Kickin' It or Meghan. StayWeird still owns Meghan because I didn't come up with the character of Meghan. :)**

**Meghan: Can we continue with the chapter please?**

**Me: I thought- Never mind. **

* * *

The bell rang and everyone quickley hurried off to class.

"Sorry I'm late'" Meghan said as she slumped into her seat

"Really Meghan?... Really?" the teacher, Mr Moore reposnded giving her an intimidating stare.

"Pfft, no" She said laughing to herseff.

"Thats what I thought.. So anyways class back to the American revolution, it all..." He was cut off by Jack saying " sorry Im late" as he scrambled in the classroom and took his seat beside Meghan.

" Well Mr. Anderson, whats your exscuse? Your car brake down? Oh, or are you going to go with the classic 'I didnt care enough' " He said In a sarcastic tone glaring Right at at Meghan.

"the classic 'I didnt care enough' " She mimiked crossing her arm returning the glare.

"Well you see" Jack began " This happend then that happend then this really weird thing thing happed That I prefer not to get into.." His voice trailed off when he caught a glimps on Mr. Moores face. Clearly he wasn't buying the 'this and that'. His head dropped in shame.

" Sorry Mr. Moore, it wont happen again"

"For your sake, I hope not. No harm done. Back to the... Oh wait. Before I forget we will have time to work on the partneer projects at the end of the period so I hope everyone has there topics picked"

"What project" Meghan asked looking puzzled

"The Partner Project. The one I assigned last week?" Mr moore explained. Her facial expression didnt change. He did a facepalm and let out a sigh.

" See Meghan,this is why you come to class on time."

"See Mr, Moore, this is why I don't show up."

" You dont have a partner do ya Jack?" Mr. Moore asked. Jack shook his head no. " Perfect, you'll be paired up with Meghan"

" WHAT!" They both screamed.

**~~~~~~~~ Kickin it theme song;) ~~~~~~~~**

"No way shes rude I dont Im not she Impossible!" Is all the came out as they both tried to spit out their half of the argument. There was a pause.

"Im impossibe? Im Impossible? Well you know what hes an idiot!" She said giving Jack a Death glare.

"Oh Im the idiot! Say the girl failing Half her classes!" He resonded. Meghan stuck her toung out at him and with that they began bickering again.

"Both of you quiet down! Dont look at this as a punishment but rather as an opportunity. Honestly you both need the marks so either find a way to work together or take the zero." Mr. Moore said. Meghan and Jack agerily crossed their arms and stayed silent for the rest of class.

~In the hallway~

Jack slammed his locker close after retriving his books.

"Wow. You mad bro?" Jerry asked as Milton and himself made their way over to Jack.

"A bit." Jack began. " I got paired up with the chick named Meghan for a history project. Dude, I need a good grade. And If Im doing it with her, then Im deffinitly gonna fail." He leaned his body up against the locker. Thats when Kim walked by.

" Hey guys" she said.

"Hey ki...What are you holding.?" Milton asked confused while staring at the plastic doll in her arms.

"Its for health class. I got paired up with Eddie and I have to take care of this doll as if it was real. Its name is tom!" She said smiling

"...Alright then." Jack said.

" Wait, Jack. Do you mean Meghan Munro? Dude I know her! Shes a regular memeber at club Jerry. Shes hot! With her long brown curls and her light blue eyes.." His voice trailed off as he got deeper into thought. Kim smaked him over the head to snap him back to reality.

"Thank you kim: Jack said giving her a smile. She returned it.

" Wait, Meghan Munro? I know her too! Shes the girl that keeps stealing my lunch money!" Milton said, obviously he was annoyed at her.

"I know her too..too!:$ Her and a cuple of her friends coverd my pony tail in glue! I was shedding for a week..." Kim spoke up. " I dont get why everybody likes her."

"Probably because she buys them lunches with other peoples lunch money!" Milton said anergly.

"There she is." Jack pointed out. "Im gonna go talk to her." and started walking towards her locker.

"Hey, have either of you seen 'my husband'... Boy is say that ever weird. But his turn the take Tom." Kim asked

"Um noped havnt seen him" Jerry said. Milton shook his head in agreement.

" I'll find him. Hes here somewhere.. I can feel it!" Kim said with a devilish look in her eye as she took of down the hallway.

~With Jack and Meghan~

"Hey Im jack" He said reaching out his hand.

"And Im Meghan" She responded ignoring his attempt at a handshake and started walking down the hall. She stoped as she reached into her pocket to get her cell phone. Jack tapped her sholder and she turned around. "Im Jack" He repeated.

"And Im Meghan... Didnt we already do this? She said. Jack shot her a look. "Look" Meghan began "I dont want to work with you anymore than you want to work with me so lets spare the arguments and I'll do all the work." She stopped in mid-sentence. "Wow, never thought I'd say those words. Anyways, you can count on a solid C-... Alright." She began heading for class when Jack grabbed her arm.

"No, we're doing this project together. Meet me outside the Bobby Wasabi Dojo at 9. We'll be alone the mall closes at 6" He said

"Wow, pushy." She joked. But he didnt find it all that funny when he shot her anether look. "Fine. I'll be there." Meghan responded annoyed. Jach realised her arm and she headed to class.

"Stubborn" Jack mutterd under his breath. And him too headed to class.

~After school in the dojo~

"Hey guys you ready to practice?" Rudy asked entering the dojo. They all shook their heads in agreement and began to stretch. "Wait, wheres kim?" Rudy asked.

"EDDIE!" You heard Kim scream it from all the way across the food court. Hair and face a mess she stormed in angry. "Eddie" She said again. "You were supposed to take with stupid thing at lunch! Its driving -Hey Rudy what are you wearing?-me crazy! It hasnt stopped crying since school ended"

"I thought you were joking! Besides, isnt it the girls job to take care of the kid anyways?" Eddie said in an attempt to defend himself. Obviously it wasnt working. Kims Facial expression had compleatly dropped.

"THATS IT!" She screamed. It took both jerry and Jack to hold her back. When she was a little bit calmer, they let go of her.

"You too deal with you marrige issues later. Oh, and Thank you for noticing kim! Im waring my Ninja suit from when I was training to be a ninja when in was 12! I cant believe it still fits!" Rudy said. You could hear as the excitement in his voice.

"Rudy Hun, It doesnt" Kim said. Her voice a bit shacky in disgust looking at Rudy in that outfit. The black thing tightly griped every single part of his body. Not a pretty site.

"You went to a ninja school!" Milton asked excitedly

"Yeah I have a whole bunch of cool equiptment in my car" Rudy said."Alright. lets start practic. Kim or with Je-" Rudy was interupted by the sound of Tom crying.

"Kim make you child shut up!" Eddie whined.

"My child? MY CHILD! Oh I think I know a way to make you both shut up!" And with that Kim started beating Eddie with tom!

"Kim what are you doing!" Jack yelled pulling her off of Eddie.

"Yeah Kim! you gonna Kill Tom!" Jerry added.

"Umm Guys... I think its too late." Milton said. Every one just stood there. Kim dropped to her knees.

"No Tom!" She yelled "Its not your time! Breath little guy Breath!" Her voice was high and shaky. Jack Placed his hand on her sholder.

"Kim...Kim... KIM!... Its over." He said. Kim stood up and turned around. She grabed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"NO ITS NOT OVER...It not over." She flung herself into her arms. He rapped them aroung her. Everyone stood there looking at them. Jack had a puzzled look of his face.

"This is like a bad episode of Hannah Montana" He snickerd.

"Hey!" Jerry shouted. "Don't you mock Hannah!" Everyone stared at him.

"What? Just because Im cool bad boy doesnt mean I cant have a sensitive side!" He argued patting the right side of his chest.

"Jerry." Rudy Began." Your hearts on the left side." Every one let out a giggle.

"Actually... Your hearts in the middle of your chest." Milton informed them. They gave Milton a look then shook it off.

"Hey! Your my wife! Shouldn't you be fake crying into my shoulders? Eddie said.

"No. You were a horrble husband! Its your falt I beat you with tom and now hes gone!" She responded getting angry. Her and Eddie started fighting again.

"ALRIGHT!" Milton yelled. "I know what to do! I need Scissors, a screwdriver, two dubble A batteries and a sponge. STAT!"

"I got the batteries" Rudy said.

"I got the screwdiver and the scissors" Jerry added.

"And I got the sponge" Eddie said.

"Why do you need a sponge? Kim asked

"Oh because I get all sweaty under pressure and then my ba-"

"Didnt need to know that!" Kim said cutting him off.

"Alright! Everyone follow me! To the chemisty Room at school! Left, left, left, right, left!"

"Shut up Milton!" Jerry said as him and Eddie followed him and out the door.

"Kim" Jack said, placing his had on her shoulder."I hope Tom will be ok."

"Me too... Hang on Tom, Mommys coming!

"The same mom that just used him as a weapon?" Jack joked.

"Shut up jack" She said while leaving the dojo. She had one of her tough girl looks on her face.

"You not coming Jack?" Rudy asked.

" Naw, I have to meet this girl here at 9."

"Ou La La Jacks got a date!" He snickerd \ " Not not like that" Jack defended " I have to do this stupid project with her. Hopefully it will be fast and painless and I'll never have to speak to her again."

"Oh well then good luck!" He said happily. He exited to dojo and chased after the others.

"Thanks, I'll need it." He mumbled, and started to punch some dummies.

**~Kickin it with you~**

When 9 o'clock rolled around Jack exited to dojo in normal clothes and sat at the food court waiting for Meghan.

"Hey" Meghan said" You realy to get started."

"Yeah" He jestured for he to take a seat. I dont think They were sitting there for more then 10 minuts before the started screaming at each other.

" Your an Idiot" Meghan yelled

"Im an Idiot! Well your stubbon!" He yelled back. She let out a gasp

"Well at leasnt Im not some skate-rat wh-"

"Skate rat? Well atleast In not some stupid sarcastic-"

"...Player who thinks hes all that-"

"...brunett who thinks shes tough"

"...who thinks he can get all the girls-"

"...who nobody likes! Jack finished. The both let out a sigh, turned round and crossed there arms. And then it happend. Both of them jumped when they heard a loud CRASH.

"Did you hear that?" Meghan asked

"Yeah did you?" Jack responded.

"No Jack. I have a hearing issue I was just asking in case I missed something!" she said in a sarcastic tone. Jack shot her a look.

"Alright stupid question" He attmeted. "It sounded like it was comething from Nails Nails Nails. Lets go" The two of them walked over and couldn't believe their eyes! 5 men in black exited from the store. Meghan leaned over.

"I dont think they work here" She whisperd in Jack ear.

"YA THINK!" He yelled-whisperd back. Hearing Jack all 5 men truned around.

"Well hello there" One of the mean said.

"Hiya" Meghan responded sounding calm and confident.

"Whatcha doing?" Jack added.

"A little late night shopping is all" Anether one blurted out.

"Meghan.. I think there robbers" Jack whisperd.

"NOO Really? Didnt notice.." She said sarcasticly.

"Sorry Im no good under this much pressure"

"Haha, your no good regarless!" Meghan joked. He shot her anether glare.

"Nows not the time to insult me-"

"Would ya look at the time.." Meghan said changing the subject. She jestured her arm up as if she was wearing a watch. She wasnt. Thinking on his feet Jack quickly placed his wrist on top of heres, he was wearing a watch.

"It's passed Jacked bedtime." She started to pat his head "Time to go home." She grabed Jacks wrist and turned around just to bump into one of the men in black That had made his way behind them

"K not going that way... Alrght." The worry in her voice was growing stronger. All 5 men had made a semi-circle around them leaving there backs pined agaisnt a wall.

"Get behind me.." Jack said. He had put his shoulder in a protective posistion of Meghan.

"Get behind you? Haha I dont think so."

"Yes get behind me I know Karate."

"Oh look Jack knows karate!" She mimiked.

"MEGHAN!" Jack barked. High pitched and quickley. She raised her hands in surrender and steped behind Jack placing her hands on her hips.

"Get 'em." One of the men said. One of them instantly through a punch for Jack face. But he caught it, kicking him right in the gut so hard he toppled over. Oh it was on! Anether one took a lunge at him. He grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the guy that was standing directly infront of him. Meghan stood there laughing. 2 more left. One took a kick. Hit jack in the gut, but jack repaid him with a punch in the face. They exchanged punches and kicks untill the last man standing grabed Jack from behind and the one he was fighting grabed his feet. He was stuck.

"Meghan Help!" He pleated.

"Oh, So now you want my help? No. "

"MEGHAN!" Jack yelled the same way as before. She went into her fighting posistion. By this time two of the men had stood up. She quickly gave the one a hard kick in the gut and a punch in the face and hit him agaisnt the wall. He was outcold. The other guy grabbed her from behind. She elbowed him in the gut and flipped him no problem.

"Meghan you fight?" Jack yelled suprised as he continued to try to get free.

"No Jack Im playing hopscotch."

"MEGHAN!" Jack barked again. She kicked the guy holding Jacks feet so he would reliese. Not long after that Jack scrambled away from the man cluching his chest and left him in pain on the ground.

"Jack duck!" Meghan yelled. She spun around and placed a kick right above jacks ducked head that kicked the guy who was about to grab Jack right in the face.

"Thanks" He said. Breathing heavily.

"No proble-" The first guy Jack had kicked had got up and grabbed Meghan! "Ahh" She screamed.

"Let her go" Jack screamed back. He sounded all protective, Like a hero. He managed to grab Meghans hand setter her free. The he turned and kicked the guy so hard he flew right through the window on Nails Nails Nails. The store alarm began to make a percing 'beep' sound.

"Way to go Jack!" Meghan started. "You set off the store alarm."

"Really? Thats what I get! 'way to go' you should be thanking me for saving you!"

"Thank you! I-"

"Yes thanks thats all I wanted." Jack said. He came off like a compleate smart alick. Meghan gave him a death glare. The two of them continued to bicker.

"Cheese and Crackers! You got 'em!" Joan said running onto the scene.

"What?" both Meghan and Jack said at the same time.

"Didn't you take out these thugs?" She asked them. Jack and Megan exchanged glances and then nodded.

"Yeah we where just working on-"

"Oh Jack we wheren't doing a single thing for that project." Meghan said. Jack gave her a look. This was going to be a long project.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

The next day at school Kim and Eddie went into their health class.

"Do you think she'll notice?" Kim asked. You could hear the worry in her voice.

"No Not a chance" Eddie responding.

"Alright Class" The Health teacher began "Everyone brong their children to the front and we'll start the inspection to help determain the final grade of this project. Kim and Eddie, your up first" The two of them brought tom up to the teacher. She kept making 'ou's and aw's' as she examind the doll. "Well whats this" She began

"IM SO SORRY" Kim pleaded " I was just so mad. I hadn't slept in day! Tom just wouldn't stop crying then Eddie was driving me Nuts and I JUST COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! So I started beating Eddie with Tom and Miltons like 'Get me a sponge' and Im like 'Ew gross!' and then he said it was fine but I knew there was something wrong with him I JUST KNEW IT!" She let out a large sigh. Eddie just sat there staring at her.

"Im sorry too" He added. " I shouldn't have put all that pressure on Kim; I should have been a better husband. The truth is, we didnt get the point of this assignment. I think you should fail us" Kim nodded in agreement.

"Well, I was gonna say his arm was twisted but after what I just heard Im deffinitly gonna fail you!"

"No. No." Kim said "Your supposed to give us an A because we deffinitly got the point of the assignment. That parenting can be difficult and you and your spouse might not always get along but it'll be ok" She finished putting on her best 'cute' smile.

"Kim... you killed your son!" The teacher protested. She bit her lip and crossed her arms in agreement. "I'll make you a deal, you each write me a 1000 word essay on child abuse I'll give you a B"

"You got yourself a deal!" Eddie said shaking her hand. Kim and Eddie exchanged high fives and they took their seats for the rest of the class.

**~~~~ Kickin it with you~~~~**

**In the school lobby**

Kim, being the head cheerleader was trying to get the crowd pumped up for another pep rally

"Come on everyone! Pep it up!" She said moving into the center of the hallway, Everyone surrounding her. And then in happend. Someone had bobbie trapped a bucket of slime to the ceiling and it fell on Kim! Everyone just stood there in shock. No one knew what to do. Then, came the feathers. By the time all the feathers had hit the ground Kim looked like...Well, a chicken.

"The farms that way" Meghan snickerd as she went up to Kim and patted her on the back. Realising the amount of slime on her she made a disgusted face, whipping the slime on her pants. Kim shot her a death glare.

**Later in the dojo**

"I can't believe that happend! It was so embarrising!" Kim complained

"Relax Kim, Everything will be ok" Jack said reassuringly putting his arm around her.

"Relax! You didnt seriously just tell me to RELAX!" Kim said angerly. She left Jack speachless. All he managed to spit out was 'Um'

"Never tell a girl to relax! Because she probably thought she was relaxed before you said that and now she's all angry because you told her to RELAX!"All the guys instantly took 2 steps back. She shot them all death glares.

"Im gonna go take anether shower" Kim continued. "I still smell like feathers" She made a 'grossed-out' face and headed for the changerooms. At that moment Milton, with Eddie by his side busted through through the dojo doors. He was wearing one of those Sherlock Holmes jackets and hats and Eddie was dressed like 'Watson'

"Umm whatcha doing?" Jerry asked suspicious

"Well me, Milton Holmes, and my side kick Watson-"

"Thats me!" Eddie added happily. Milton shot him a look.

"Are gonna solve the Chicken Kim Mystery!"

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna stop it there for today, but I'll update tommrrow. As you might have been able to tell I took out some things and added some things. I'll update it a lot untill it gets to the point where I'm continueing where StayWeird left off. Then it will be more like how all my other stories are updated. Review if you want. :)**

**~Max1098**


	2. Chapter 2 Chicken Kim Mystery part 2

**Alright guys, Here we go!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or Meghan. StayWeird still owns Meghan.**

* * *

**~~~~Still in the dojo~~~~**

Meghan walked into the dojo for her first official practice as a Wasabi Warrior. As she enterd, she could see everyones face instantly point to her.

"Hey Guys... Milton what in the world are you wearing?"

"This is my Milton Holmes costume! And Im gonna use in to prove that you you pulled that prank on Kim!" He responded as he moved towards her pointing at her face. Meghan grabbed his finger and twisted it around. He screamed in pain.

"Meghan!" Jack yelled before running towards her. She let go of Milton pushing him aside while she walked over to the bench.

"I didn't pull that prank on Kim." Her voice was steady and calm. Almost believable. She droped her bags and began to stretch on the mat. No ones facial expressions changed. They were all still glued on her. She stoped stretching and placed her hands on her hips.

"You all think I did it to Kim dont you!"

"Yep" Milton said.

"Pretty much" Eddie agreed. Jerry just nodded his head.

"Jack" Meghan said. She said it sofly and quietly looking for comfert.

"Well" Jack began "Its not like you like her. Who eles would of done in? Everyone loves kim!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Her face was still. She was hurt. She went to pick up her begs but before she could she heard Ruddy calling for her.

"Meghan!" He hollard. He was anrgy. "The principle just called. He said that they dont they don't have you dads number in the system.."

"How'd you manage that one?" Jerry snickerd. His facial expression dropped "No seriously I want to know"

"Alot of hard work and a very well thought out plan." Meghan said gloating. Rudy let out a sigh.

"He told me that your being suspended for the prank you pulled on Kim today at school!"

"What!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

"How could you have done this Meghan!"

"But Rudy" She pleaded.

"But Rudy nothing" He interupted. "You knew my terms. We needed you and you let us down." Meghan looked at Jack. All he did was shrugg his shoulders.

"You know what?" She began to scream. "I was fine before I had any of you! I don't need this crap! This whole dojo's a joke Im outa here!" She grabbed her bags and ran out the door.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard an her Rudy? What if she didnt do it." Eddie said braking the silence. Rudy just looked at the floor.

"I should have backed her up" Jack began to say. But he was intterupted my Kim coming out of the change room drying her wet hair.

"What was all the screaming about." She asked.

"Meghans getting suspended for the prank she pulled on you" Milton said. That left Kim speachless. All she managed to say was "oh"

"D-dont you think Milton Holmes should do and investagation thing before we blame Meghan?" Jerry managed to say.

"Hes Right!" Milton began. "Milton Holmes and Watson-"

"Thats me!" Eddie said happily. Milton shot him anether look.

"Are on the case!"

"Where'd she go?" Kim asked Jack.

"I dont know she just ran out of the Dojo." Jack responded. Kim removed the towel from her head and put in on the ground. Then she ran out of the dojo to try to find Meghan. She suceeded. Meghan was sitting in a both at Falafil Phils feddling with a Falafil ball.

"Hey" Kim said quietly

"Hey little mrs Perfect. Here to scream ot me? Oh, or kick me out of your dojo? Don't worry. Rudy already did that." Her voice trailed off as she continued fettling with her food.

"Im not her to yell you." Kim said calmly while taking a seat across from her.

"Really? Cause Im certain your not here for the food." Meghan responded pushing her plate away. Kim started to laugh, then stopped.

"You didn't do it. Did you?"

"Kim. If I was going to prank you, you better believe I'd take credit for it." Both their faces were still. Then, at the same time they both started to smile, then began to laugh.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

It was early in the morning in the school, before anyone showed up. The only two found was Milton Holmes and Watson, they were running around looking for clues.

**(If you've ever seen Scobby Doo Its kinda like one of those sceens)**

Milton and Watson took turns running in and out of rooms, up and down the halls from right to left and left to right. Untill they met in the the middle.

"This is hopless!" Miltion exlaimed.

"No it's not Milton. We just have to start thinking like a criminal what would he do?" Eddie said

"Watson, thats actually not a horrible Idea."

"Thank you! I have my moments. This Playa ain't all dumb" Eddie responding popping his collar.

"Still not a Playa" Milton said mimiking him action. The he made a 'thinking' face while putting his magnifying glass up to his face. He began to walk in circles around the hall. Watson trailed behind him.

"Aha!" Milton yelled. He picked a black peice of fabric from the ground.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"Oh Watson, it is an article of black clothing. Who do we know that wears black clothing"

"Meghan?" He asked confused.

"Other than Meghan..." Milton said

"Ohhh"

**That weird flip sceen thing again xD**

A cuple hours had gone by and the school was beginning to fill with students. Milton holmes and Watson looked around franticaly for their friends. And then they saw them. With the exception of Meghan, they were all crowded by Jacks locker.

"Guys we did it!" Milton exclaimed.

"Yeah we did!" Eddie added.

"Y-you know who pulled that p-prank on kim?" Jerry managed to say.

"Yes and It was all thanks to this!" Milton said holding up the peice of fabric they had found earlier. Jerrys eyes widend. Thats when Meghan began to walk by. But not wanting them to see her she hid behind the stairs.

"When we found this I thought to myself who wears black clothing" Milton continued

"I said Meghan!" Eddie said happily interupting

"And I said no" Milton said looking at him. "Who eles do we know that wears black clothing. So I came to my conclusion that the culprit is..."

"Me" Jerry gulped

"WHAT!" Everyone screaming; including Milton and Eddie

"I was gonna say the Drama department..." Milton admitted.

"Told you that didnt make sence." Eddie argued. You could hear Kim beggining to breath heavily. Knowing her next move, Jack places his arm around her shoulders to keep her from killing Jerry in a public place. She let out a sigh.

"Why did you do that Jerry" She asked calmly.

"It was ment for the football team. A cuple of guys from detention dared me. It was a stupid prank gone compleatly wrong. Im so sorry Kim." He pleated

"Its ok I guess... But you owe me a new hair brush" She joked giving him a friendly shove. He gave her a smile. Thats when Meghan walked by. She shot them all death glares when the annoucement came on.

"Meghan Munro to the principles office. NOW. And Meghan, don't try to run, I have teachers placed at every exit." **(LOL Icarly;) )** She looked around, he was right. There was no way she was leaving the school. She let out a sigh and headed for the office.

"I cant let her take the fall for this... can I?" Jerry said quietly when she was gone. Everone shook thier heady no.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

**in the priciples office.**

"Meghan you in alot of truble" The principle began.

"Ya ya ya. Can we just get to my punishment so I can leave?"

"Alright." He began. He opened a book and was about to say something but before he could Jerry burst in the doors.

"Meghan didn't do it!" He said.

"Jerry what are you doing!" She hissed.

"I can't let you take the fall for something you didn't do." He turned to the principle "Mr principle dude, I did it to Kim. It was a horrbile prank gone bad and Im willing to accept the consequences"

"Meghan is this true?" The priciple asked her. For once in her life Meghan was speechless. All she manages to say was "uhh". "Well then Mr. Marteniz take a seat, Meghan your free to go." Her body was still. she was frozen. The principle began to flip through Jerrys file.

"Well Jerry, due to your past offences Im going to have to expell you" The principle said. Jerrys eyes widend.

"Expell him?" Meghan gulped.

"Yes"

"You cant expell him" Meghan said. The principles was confused. Meghan stood up out of her seat. "He didn't do it. I pulled the prank on Kim. He didn't want me to get in trouble so he was going to take the fall for me. But if hes going to get expelled, I can't let him." She sat back down. Jerry just stared at her. She gave him a nodd.

"Well then. What I was going to say before your little plan was underway way is because this is your first MAJOR thing to the school, instead of suspension, a months worth of comunity service and a writen apology to Kim Crawford seems like a more sutable punishment." Maghan put of a weak smile. Gave Jerry a high five and the two of them went back to class.

**~~~~ Kickin it with you~~~~**

**In the dojo.**

Meghan was in the dojo shoving articles of clothing into a locker when Jack came up behind her.

"Hey"

"Hey Jack"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Putting stuff in my new locker. I was going to do it earlier but I got... interupted."

"About that, sorry. I never should of doubted you."

"Its ok, you made it up by talking to Rudy and him letting me back in the dojo. How mad at Jerry is he?

"Hes mad but it'll be ok."

"Thanks Jack" She said while giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Hey what are friends for" He returned the punch and gave her a smile. "That was really cool you know.. What you did for Jerry."

"I heard him admit it in the hallways. I was planning on taking the fall anways." She shut her locker and walked onto the mats. "Besides, I couldnt let Jerry get expelled."

"Is Meghan getting soft on me?" Jack snickerd giving her a grin. She punched in the gut.

"Im still tough" She responded giving him a smile. Just then all the warriors came into the dojo.

"Alright Meghan" Jerry began "You might have proved yourself to Jack, but you havn't proved yourself to the rest of us that you are good enough to fight in our dojo."

"You want me to prove myself?" Jerry Nodded. "Alright" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him on to the mats. Relising what she was doing he tried to through a few punches at her, but she blocked them all. With an elblow in the gut and a flip he was down.

"Am I good enough?" She asked sarcasticly.

"Yep" Jerry sighed while holding his side. Everone started to laugh.

**~Next episode~No Good Cheater~**

Jack was retrieving books from his locker when Meghan walked by.

"Hey. you ready for class" She asked "Our project in English is due today."

"Yeah Im pretty confident of it. We make a good team" He responded smiling. She returened it. Just then Kim walked by. She looked so happy she was practicly skipping down the hallway.

"Whats up with her?" Meghan asked.

"I dont know. Ever since shes started dating some guy shes been all happy" Jack explained.

"Ou lala" Meghan said before running over to Kim. She shut her locker door and leaned against it. "Hey Kimmie"

"Dont call me that"

"So whos this new guy you've been dating?" Meghan asked with a smile on her face. Kim leaned against the lockers beside her.

"His name is Brian. We had the most amazing date last night and finally became a cuple! Hes so sweet!"

"Brian? As in Brian white? As in captin of the football team Brian White?" Meghan voice became a shrike as she neard the end of her sentence.

"Yes!" Kim shriked back.

"Im disipointed in you Kim" Jack began to say as he wanderd over to them. "I thought a guy had to know all 7 continents for you to date him" Meghan laughed at Jacks joke.

"Brian knows all... Brian almost knows all... Hes not stupid ok?" Kim said as she began to walk away. But stopped and turned around to the sound of Meghan talking.

"He may not be stupid, but theres no excuse for his tight pants!" This time, Jack laughed.

"Aha, hes probably so stupid because his tight pants cuts off the circulation to his brain!" Jack snickers. They exchanged a fist pump. Kim jaw droped.

"Your guys are so mean! Im going to class" With a smile on her face she took off down the hall.

"Come on" Jack said jesturing Meghan down the hall. The two of them walked to class. Thats when the saw it. Under the stairs Brian was making out with Donna Tobin! Seeing them Meghan hid out of sight. Jack froze. He just stood there, jaw practicly on the ground. With a handle on his wrist Meghan quickly tugged him over to wear she was standing so he wouldn't see them. Jack was still frozen. He was standing there with a black expression on his face.

"Jack... Jack.. JACK!" She screamed while slapping him before pulling him farther down the hall. He snaped out of shock.

"That tight pants wearing, un-continent knowing, two-timing no good cheater!

**~~~~Kickin it theme song~~~~**

**After school in the dojo with Milton, Jerry and Eddie.**

"Know whats sucks? Milton asked.

"What?" Jerry and Eddie responded.

"Theres a dance coming up and Julie wants me to take her to it!" Milton complained.

"So? Whats wrong with that? You'll get to dance with her all close with your hands on her hips and her arms around you. It'll be romantic!" Jerry said reassuringly giving him a pat on the back.

"The problem is I dont know how to dance!"

"Dude, I think I'll be a shorter list if you tell me what you can do" He joked as he walked over to his locker.

"Atleast your one step ahead of me! I cant dance and I don't have a date!" Eddie said.

"Hey.." Milton said going to stand besode Jerry "Your an awesome dancer! Teach me and Eddie!" Eddie nodded in agreement to the plan. They both had large smiled on their faces.

"Dudes, your asking me to do mission impossible, I dont think I can." Jerry said walking away.

"Come on!" Milton said following him

"Yeah come on Jerry, I'll even make you a sandwhich?" Eddie said smiling in an attempt to bribe him.

"Yeah and I'll help you raise you average!" Milton added.

"Eddie if your gonna make a sandwhich feed it to Milton, and Milton, I'm perfectly happy with my C average thanks."

"Jerry you have a D average..." Milton corrected.

"Really.. are you sure?... Anways forget it guys. I'm sorry." Jerry said. Milton and Eddie put there heads down. Just then Kim walked into the Dojo.

"Hey Kim" They said.

"Hey guys" She responded.

"So Kim... hows Brian?" Eddie asked smiling.

"Hes great!" Kim replied happily "We became official last night" She was interupted my the sound of Jack and Meghan running into the dojo.

"Kim!" They hollard as they stoped to catch their breath.

"Anyways Kim, I dont like Brian, I've heard he's had a bad history with girls.." Jerry said.

"Kim Jerry right." Jack said stopping himself "Wow, don't say that everyday..."

"Yeah who would of thought Jerry be right" Meghan added confused.

"Yeah" Jack said in agreement.

"Um guys? This seemed pretty important a second ago..." Kim said.

"Oh yeah" Jack began "Brians Cheating on you!"

"WHAT? No hes not you guys are lying" Kim said whole turing away.

"No were not. Me and Jack saw him making out with Dana Tobin under the stairs." Meghan said backing him up. There argument was cut short as Rudy walked in.

"Alright everyone, as you may know the dojos a bit of a mess"

"Ya think? Do you need me to re-open the closet?" Kim said ignoring Meghan and Jack.

"Haha. Thats why today were gonna clean. Make sure to throw out junk we need to get rid up." Everyone nodded and began to clean. Only a few seconds later Brian walked in the Dojo holding flowers.

"Speaking of junk we need to get rid of..." Meghan said dropping the box she was holding and crossed her arms "Hey Brian" She gave him a quick sarcastic smile and began walking towards him.

"Hey Meghan. How are you?"

"Dont make me kill you.." She said calmly but viciously.

"Alright" Jack said placing his hand on her shoulders holding her back.

"Aww Brian!" Kim said ignoring Meghan "Are those for me?" she continued sweetly.

"No there for some other girl." He said sarcasticly smiling.

"Wouldnt be suprised" Jack joked.

"Whats that sopposed to mean?" Brian asked getting suspiciuos.

"Oh I think you know what that means" Jack said protectively getting all up in Brians face. Kim quickly stepped inbetween the two of them.

"Get out of this Dojo." Jack said sternly.

"What?" Kim asked

"You heard me. Get out" He said. His facial expression wasn't serious, it was mad. Kim stared at him in disbelief. "This dojo is based on the Bobbie Wasabi code. Part of that is honesty. Kim his isnt being honest with you." Brian was biggining to look worried. "Thats right Brian. Me and Meghan saw you making out with Dana!"

"Meghan and I" Milton corrected.

"Whatever!" Jack shouted back.

"Kim hes lying!" Brian blurted out.

"No were not!" Meghan argued. " Kim who are you gonna believe? This guy or your friends!" Kim walked up to Meghan standing right infront of her with her arms crossed looking her in the eye.

"Your not my friend." She said seriously.

"Alright fair." Meghan said backing down. She crossed her arms and began to bit her lip.

"But I am Kim" Jack began. He walked over to her taking Meghans place infront of her. He paused."Please believe me."

"Im sorry Jack" Was all she said before she grabbed Brians hand and walked with him out of the dojo.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

**At the Seaford football feild.**

"Hey Brian" Jack began. He sounded all tough."I have a bone to pick with you"

"A bone to pick?" Meghan repeated "Who says that?" She asked confused.

"Shhh" He said. He turned back to Brian. "Its about your girlfriend..."

"Which one?" Brian asked. You could hear his 4 team mates go 'oooo' as they stood beside him backing him up. Jack facial expressed stayed still, fixed in the angry possision it was in when they first arrived. "I know your here about Kim. Why do you care so much? You Like her?" Brian was now compleatly in Jack face. Infact, the last three words he said Brian was practicly spitting on him. Now, he was trying to make Jack angry but Jack stayed still. "And you" He said turning to Meghan"why are you here? You don't even like Kim" Now he was infront of Meghan.

"I don't like you more" Her face was angry too. With every word she said she got a bit closer getting all up in his face. Brians teamates started laughing by Brian didn't back down. "The funniest thing out of all of this is Jack and I can probably take all of you"

"Oh really" Brian said sarcasticly

"Really" Jack said backing her up. Brians face was still fixed on Meghan but he through a punch at Jack. He caught it.

"You know, Its not nice to punch your girlfriend friends!" Thats when Jack kicked Brian. Now the four team mates were throwing punches and kicks. But Meghan had his back. The two of them took them no problem. One fell then anether one fell. In the comotion Brian began to run away. "Go get him Im good" Jack yelled. So Meghan did.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked. Brian turned around and began to laugh. "You didn't legit think you were gonna get way with this did you?"

"I think I already have"

"Pretty cocky words for a guy whos about to get punched in the face."

"Your not gonna hurt me!"

"And why arn't I?"

"You hurt me and I'll tell kim you just came and attacked me and she'll never forgive you" Brian said. Meghan clenched her fists tryign to hold back her anger. With every word they said the two of them inched closer together.

"I pity the girl who ends up with you"

"So, if Kim and I or Dana and I don't work out maybe be you could date."

"Sorry, pid isn't my type." She made sure to add a 'p' sound at the end of type.

"That sucks. Your kinda hot" He replied giving her a wink.

"You know, I think I can live with Kim hating me" That time she really did punch him in the face

**~~~~Kickin It with you~~~~**

**in the school hallway.**

"PLEASE!" Milton and Eddie begged.

"You really want to learn how to dance don't you?" Jerry said. The two of them nodded their heads really fast.

"Alright meet me at the dojo after school and we'll begin Jerry's Dance Boot Camp!" Milton and Eddie cheered as the bell rang and then the three of ran off to class. Not out of the ordinary Meghan stumbled in late. She waked to her locker and began getting her books.

"Meghan!" She heard someone scream. It was Kim and she wasn't happy. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Whats with that saying?" Meghan responded confused. She turning around and continued to rumage through her locker. Kim came over and slammed it shut. Meghan inhaled a deep breath trying to stay calm and turned around so she was facing Kim. "Hello Kim"

"You punched Brian in the face! You gave him a black eye!" Kim said angerly giving Meghan a shove. Her back rebounded off the locker. She clenched her fist.

"I was doing it to protect you" Meghan responded calmly.

"Protect me?" Kim repeated "Why should believe you were trying to protect me? You not even my friend!"

"But you friends with my friend and Kim he really cares about you!" Meghan yelled back. Kim instantly knew she was talking about Jack. She took a step back letting out a sigh.

"Just leave Brian and I alone..." She replied softly before walking down the hallway.

"Kim" Meghan said. But Kim didn't turn around she just kept walking.

**(Screen flip again xD)**

**In the Cafeteria**

Milton, Jerry, Eddie Kim and Jack were sitting at their table in the cafiteria when Meghan walked up to them. They were laughing at some joke Jerry had made. With the exception of Kim they all said "Hey" to her. Kim never looked up.

"Hey" Meghan replied "Yeah... um, I need to borrow him.." She said jesturing to Jack. But before he could answer she was already dragging him out of the cafetera by his ear.

"Ow" He said when the were in the hall way. Meghan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"IM FREAKING OUT JACK!" She yelled and then let go giving him a small shove away.

"Alright calm down" He responded streightining out his shirt.

"Calm down?" She repeated. "How can I CALM DOWN! Everytime I see Brian in the Hallway he winks at me and Kim, she hates me! Not that I actually care its just annoying! I liked it better when she didn't talk to me!"

"I know"

"And anether thing how are you so calm?... Wait what?"

"I know. Something has to be done. Thats why I was up all night thinking of a plan" He smirked. Meghan gave him a high five."Oh and the plan may or may not involve you in a dress..." He mumbled.

"A what?" Meghan said giving him a death glare. All he did was shrugg his shoulders and smile.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~Back in the Dojo**

Jerry was attempting to teach Milton and Eddie how to slow dance. Key word attempting. He had them both dancing with a punching dummies. They both had one hand on one side of the dummy and the other hand holding the dummy's hand. There task was to slow dance. Simpily sway back and forth. Apparently thay was two difficult. Eddie under-swayed so it looked like he was just standing there and Milton over-swayed so his dummy fell over.

"Alright then" Jerry said looking at the disaster." Lets try a spin" He continued. Both Milton and Eddie went into their starting position. But this time it was worse. Eddie spined his so hard it topled into a display of bow staffs and Milton didn't spin his hard enough so it just fell over.

"Iy yi yi! No se puede ustedes hacer nada bien?" Jerry shouted. The two of them tilted their heads not knowing what he was saying. "Here, Im only doing this because I care about you." He hesitantly grabbed Milton's waist and held his hand in the starting position and began to sway back and forth "She its not that difficult" Then, he spun Milton out then back in returning to the same position.

"Do I want to know?" Meghan said interupting. Jerry quickly let go of Milton shoving him away.

"I prefer you not ask" Jerry admitted.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked. Jerry responded with a nodd and walked over to her. She pulled him closer and whisperd something in his ear. A devilish grin grew on his face.

"Uh oh" Eddie said. But the two of them just sat there smiling.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

**The next day in the Cafetera.**

Everthing was set up perfectly. And a crowd was bigging to gather. They were forming a semi-circle around a series of 5 chairs. Thats when Meghan and Jerry came out. Meghan was wearing a simple Black dress and Jerry was in a suit. The plan was underway. They both had Head phones attached to their faces just to be certain everyone could hear them. Thats when Brian walked in...

"Hello Brian" Meghan said with a devilish smile. Not knowing excactly what was happining he went to make a dash for it, but Milton and Eddie was in his way... so he pushed them aside.

"Ah Ah Ah" Jack said grabbing him by the Back of the neck leading him back into the Cafetera. "Your not getting away that easy". Meghan sat him down in the chair in the middle. Jack joined the crowed that was growing by the minute.

"What are you doing?" Brian hissed. Meghan Coverd her microphone.

"Didnt you see the posters? I put them everywhere." Meghan said before joining Jerry at the front of the 'stage'. "This is the first annual, very anticipated 'Whos that Cheater?' Im your host Meghan Munro"

"And Im Jerry Martiniz and The cheater this week is Brian White!" The two of them spoke as if they were the host in an actual game show. Brian just sat there... Helpless. Thats when Kim walked in. At first she was hesitent but decided to walk over to Jerry anyways. She flashed the crowed a quick smile and then shoved him to the side.

"Jerry I got your text whats going on?

"Just go with it" He responded coving him microphone. Their attention was drawn to Meghan.

"This is a show about revealing cheaters to his many girlfriends and insuring he never gets anether date in his highschool experience. Trust me hes had many." The devilish grin never left her face. She was injoying this. She began to walk over to Kim. "Let me Introduce to you, Girlfriend number 1, Kimmie Crawford!" She said jesturing over to Kim and Jerry.

"Don't call me that!" Kim said letting Meghan pull her on stage. "Wait, what are you doing?" Kim said stopping.

"Just trust me" Meghan said calmly.

"Trust you?"

"KIM" Maghan hissed before shoving kim into one of the seats beside Brian. She smiled at him.

"You see folks. Kim doest believe that Brian here is a two-faces no good cheater" Jerry said. The devilish grin had returned to his face.

"Yep, Jerry and I with the help of some of Kims other friends put this together so Kimmie would see what a lying scum bag Brian is becuase she wouldn't believe her friends. Sisters before Misters sweethart" Meghan added. Kim shot her a death glare while slumping farther and farther down in her seat.

"Becuase Kim wouldn't believe her friends we had to bring in reinforcements. Introducing Girlfriend Number 2, Dana Tobin!" Jerry said leading Dana to a chair. Brians eyes widend.

"Nervous Brian?" Meghan asked while beggining to roughly massage his neck. He moaned in pain but didnt answer. "Well you should be" She said into ear her. She went to joing Jerry but not before smaking him over the head.

"So Dana, in your own words please tell us what a no good lying cheater Brian is" Jerry said handing her a microphone. Brian let out a sigh.

"Im so sorry Kim! I didn't know you were dating! He told me you were just really good friends. And the reason I was sneeking around with him is because he said he liked me alot but coach didn't want him dating." Listining to what Dana was saying Kim began to feel less angry and more compasionate. Her friends were right. Brian was trouble. Jerry and Meghan introduced Girlfriend Number 3 and Girlfriend number 4. They both shared there stories about being played by Brian last year.

"So thats our show everybody!" Jerry said.

"Thank you so much for not leaving" Meghan added sarcasticly.

"Oh and remeber the Cheaters name is Brian White. Call us if you have a cheater you need to deal with. Seriously call us." He picked up his hand and put it to his ear like a telephone and mouthed the words 'call me' then winked at a girl in the front row. Meghan smacked him over the head.

"But before we go folks" She walked over to kim "Kimmie would you like to add anything?"

"Brian we-" She was interupted my Meghan tapping her on the shoulder.

"Use this" she mouthed while handing her a microphone.

"Brian, if it wasn't already obvious we are SO OVER!" She made the words 'so over' so overexagerated including head gestures "I hope you die alone. A bu-bye Brian!" She ended happily. She handed the microphone back to Meghan and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Now thats really it folks. NOW GET TO CLASS." Meghan barked. Every scatterd "Epicness" She said walking over to Jerry.

"Swag" He reponded as they exchanged highfives. Brian got up and left, face red as a tomato. Jack joined the two of them onstage.

"You right Jack, we do make a good team" Meghan said smiling. And the three of them stood there basking in their glory.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

Jack, Jerry and Meghan we hanging out in the dojo.

"You guys did really good today"

"Well thats because we had your great plan Jack" Meghan said. Jerry gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah thanks. I can't believe that guy. He had Kim AND Dana Tobin. I would of settled for just one." He said with a sarcastic grin.

"Is that a compliment I hear?" Kim said sarcasticly while entering the dojo. Jack let out a laugh.

"Yeah I guess" He admitted" Look Kim im sorry-"

"No im sorry Jack. I should have listined to you. Your my friend. And I guess I should have believed you too Meghan" Kim said smiling. Meghan returned it. "Sisters before misters right?" Meghan started to laugh.

"EXACTY!"

"Kim, I know you can take care of yourself but I'll always have your back." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack" Kim said before she gave him a hug. At first he was shocked but the he hugged her back. But it was cut short due to the sound of salsa music playing. All of a sudden Milton and Eddie came out of opposite sides of the change rooms holding practice dummies. But the wern't just holding them. Nope, they were dancing with them. They both lead there practice dummie into the center of the dojo and began slow dancing. Exactly the way Jerry taught them. By this point in time I think everyone was killing themselfs laughing.

"Dudes you got it! Jerrys Dance Boot Camp actually helped." Jerry said smiling after he re-gathers his breath.

"Um Milton." Kim Snickerd" You do relize you came out of the girls change room right?" Everyone began to laugh harder.

"Christmas Nuts!"

* * *

**Alright, there's that. Phew. Just to let you guys know, I've got a horrible headache today so sorry if my updates on my other stories are really bad. But I owe you guys an update for 'The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog' so I will update today. :) I will probably finish posting stuff that has already been written today, and If I have time I will try to add new stuff to where StayWeird left off to this story... so yay! I'm gonna be putting a poll up on my profile: ****Who should Megan end up with? Jerry? Or Jack?**** Let me know which couple you like better.**

**Now, one peice of advice before you vote. What if I didn't put 'Kick' in here? ****_I'm not_**** saying I'm not, BUT ****_I'm not_**** saying I am eaither. Take into consideration what Jerry was gonna do for Meghan when she was framed for the prank on Kim, how Meghan acted almost soft around Jack that one day in the dojo, How both of them can make her smile and laugh. So, ...What I'm saying is,**** Who do you think she'd be happier with****? Jack? Or Jerry? ****Also**** keep in mind that I don't have to put 'Kick' in here... But I'm not saying what I'm gonna do, you'll just have to read and find out! :P Until I get the poll up, review and tell me who Meghan should end up with! :)**

**~Max1098**

**PS I was reading the reviews that you guys posted on 'StayWeird's version of this story- Please don't get too offended if I don't put Jack and Kim together. Almost ****_all_**** of the stories on here are JackxKim. But I just wanna see who you guys think MEGHAN would be happier with. Think of MEGHAN. Not Kim. (at the moment anyway) Kim will probably get a boyfriend, weather it's Jack or an OC that I make up. Just no flames please when you review telling me who you think MEGHAN would be happier with. Thanks! :)**

**PPS Remember if I don't get reviews or PM's telling me who you would like MEGHAN to be with, I will have to decide on my own... Unless I ask StayWeird. And I probably will. Review if you want! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Love and War

**I do not own Kickin' It or Meghan.**

* * *

It was anether practice in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and Rudy had the class sparing, with the exception of Jerry. Pairs were Kim and Eddie, Rudy with Milton and Jack and Meghan. After about 5 minutes every pair had a winner. Well, not every pair. Jack and Meghan were still attacking each others throats. Everyone quickly gatherd around them and began to cheer. They both had some really good kicks blocked by the other person. But I think Jack was getting the best of her.

"That all you got Munro?" He teased as they both took a pause.

"Don't make me kill you Anderson.." She said smiling

"Im terified.." He snickerd

"Come at me!" She screamed before throwing a punch, spinning and aiming a kick at him. He blocked it and tried a kick at her. The two of them were interupted by Jerry running in screaming while holding a paintball gun.

"Dudes you'll never guess what I just heard!" He shreked.

"Im gonna guess something to do with paintball?" Kim joked

"You had to ask us that right now? Kinda busy. Just about to pown Anderson's Butt!" Meghan said while walking up giving him a competitive shove.

"Haha not a chance, I so had you!" He responded putting her into a head lock messing up her hair. She grabbed his arm and twisted it kicking him into a locker.

"In your dreams" She teased.

"How'd you know?" Jerry asked looking confused."But yeah, a paintball tournements coming to the mall!" He said excitedly "Teams of 3 who wants in?"

"I'll pass" Meghan said while she took a seat on the bench.

"Really? I thought theoreticly murdering people would be your thing.." Milton said glaring at her.

"If I really wanted to hurt someone, I'd just to it. I dont need a paintball gun to cause pain". Milton nodded in agrement.

"OK anyone eles?" Jerry re-asked.

"No thanks" Jack said. Milton nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll pass, I think I've been hit with enough paintballs for the rest of my life" Eddie said.

"A PAINTBALL TOURNEMENT!" I'm so in!" Rudy yellled. Jerry and Rudy exchanged high fives.

"One more...Please?"

"I'll do it" Kim said happily.

"I was thinking Jack, Milton, Eddie or Meghan" He admitted. Kim jaw dropped. She was now angry. She grabed the paintball gun by force and walked infront of the doors. Curiously, everyone followed. She turned around so her back was facing the door and flung the gun over her shoulder. She pulled out her phone and said "Watch the balloon" With a single shot a balloon all the way aross the foodcourt popped. She looked at Jerry.

"Great to have you on my team" Jerry replied smiling while shaking her hand. She returned the smile.

"IM GOING TO GO PICK OUT OUR OUTFITS!"Rudy exlaimed before running out of the dojo.

"Joy" Kim mutterd under her breath. Thats when Meghan's phone rang, she had recieved a text message. Innocent? That'd make too much sence. When She opened her phone her face went from happy to angry. She stood up clenching her fist.

"Meghan..." Milton said concerd. You could hear her breathing heavily now.

"Im ok" She said with a fake smile as she looked around at her friends. "Really I'm fine." She paused for a moment. "Who am I kidding? EDDIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**~~~~Kickin It theme song:)~~~~**

It took almost three of them to hold her back from ripping Eddies head off. No one knew why she was so mad. When she was standing in one place Jack placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Meghan calm down" He said gently. Her heaving breathing became slightly more calm but her fists were still clenched with anger. "Now sit." He contined. She took a seat back on the bench and made a death glare off in to the distance. Then directed it a Jack.

"Bark" She said firmly, then her death glare was back into the distance.

"What are you a Dog?" Jerry teased.

"Well apparently she barks" Jack added.

"I also Bite" Meghan said with a devilish grin bitting down on her teeth so you could hear them make a sound and finished with a wink at Jerry. This time, Jerry was the one breathing heavily. He paced around the Dojo a cuple of times before he did his 'Columbian War Chant' out the door. This time the death glare was directed at Meghan as she sat on the bench killing herself laughing.

"Why must you insist of scaring Jerry?" Jack asked her irritated.

"It's just so easy!" She defended red in the face from laughing. "I'd go get him"

"Im on it" Kim said before chasing Jerry out of the dojo.

"What just happend" Milton asked confused.

"Ask Eddie" Meghan said. Her death glare had returned and it was now directed at Eddie. But before he had a chance to answer, Kim came running back in the Dojo.

"Uh guys, I'm going to need some back up... Jerry ran up a tree" As the guys followed her out Meghan stopped Eddie my sticking her arm out practicly clothslining him.

"Not you" She said in a feirce tone. "You have some explaining to do." His back was now up against a locker. There was no way he was getting out of there.

"Meghan I-"

"Told my secret!" She screamed cutting him off "Eddie why would you do that! I trusted you. And of all people you tell Margret? She hates my guts! She posted it on the school website and now everybody knows" Her voice began to trail off "Why'd you do it?"

"Im so sorry Meghan! It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was talking to Margret and shes all like 'We have no gossip' and I'm like 'Heres a secret for ya' and I just kind of told her without thinking. But I didn't know she was gonna do this!" Eddie pleated. "You're gonna kill me? Arn't you?"

"Well give me a reason not to!" She hollard taking a step closer.

"I dont know, I guess I just wanted to impress her..." His voice trailed off again. Thats when Meghan let out a loud 'Urrgg' and chucked her phone at the wall breaking it into many peices. "WHAT?" Eddie screamed probably confused out of his mind.

"Well I cant beat you up now! Its one of my rules. I dont beat on kids who arn't capable of defending themselves or if they do it for love." Reaching the end of her sentence her voice became less angry and more compasionate.

"You have weird rules.."

"Are you complaining?" He shook his head quickly no.

"Wait.. you used to beat on Milton oll the time? How is he capable of defending himself?" Eddie argued.

"He does Karate. It's not my falt he sucks." And with that, she grabbed his collar and draged Eddie out of the Dojo.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

**In the hallway.**

"Kim!" They heard someone scream. It was Jerry as he zoomed around the cornner catching up to Milton, Jack and Kim that were standing by Jacks locker. "Kim there you are, I just wanted to say that the tournement is today after school in the foodcourt at the mall so meet me in the dojo. Rudy has out outfits" He finished his sentence with a giant grin.

"Joy" She mutterd again.

"Have fun Kim, dont get hurt to badly" Jack joked.

"Dont even joke about that! Do you know how much getting hit with a paintball hurts? It was my 7th birthday party.. Even though I was the one who invited them, they all shot at me." Milton said entering a flashback. They all stood there looking at him wired.

"Yeah Im gonna go now.. K bye" Kim said making a dash for it.

"Righ behind you" Jack said following

"Wait for us!" Milton and Jerry called as they chased after them

**at the other side of the hallway with Meghan and Eddie**

"Alright whats the plan?" She asked while shutting her locker.

"Plan? I though you had a plan?"Eddie said panicking.

"Alright heres the plan, your going to go over there and ask her out"

"This playa ain't so good with girls. I freeze and panic and end up looking stupid and they walk away laughing" He explained. He looked so sad and despreate.

"Oh" Meghan said in a complaining tone "New plan. BRB". The she walked over the Margret who was pulling books out of her locker. "Hey Margret! Read the website yesterday.. Thanks." He facial expression dropped from a fake smile to an angry face when she said 'thanks'

"No problem" Margret said returining the face smile closing her locker door.

"Thats all about to change you know." Meghan continued chasing her down the hall. As she moved infront of her she said "Ever since I've been dating Eddie" She said his name playing with her hair acting all 'inlove'. And might I say she was doing a really good job.

"You and Eddie?" She repiled suprised.

"Yes so back off!" Meghan responded feirce, their faces inches apart.

"Not a problem I got Liam Clarke"

"Eddies better"

"Liams british"

"So what? If your guys so good, meet me and Eddie at Falafil Philes tonight and we'll see who has the better boyfriend.. Unless your scared then I compleatly understand." There faces were still inches apart but now Meghan was smiling.

"Deal" Margret said then she shook Meghans had ans she happilly went back over to Eddie.

"Soo?"

"Well technicly you got a date with her?"

"Really?"

"Yeah before you get too excited let me explain..."

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

**In the dojo after school.**

"I LOOK LIKE A FREAK!" Kim yelled after she caought a glimps of herself in that rediculous outfit. If was spandex camo with some sort of cape attatched to it.

"Relax Kim!" Jerry said "Its only for two hours of your life! You'll be fine." Thats when Jack walked in. He was laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Haha very funny" He sad face left as she pointed her gun at Jack.

"Alright I surrender" He claimed putting his hands up it the air. He remained in this position untill he was fully tucked away in the boys changeroom.

"Come on, the tournements about to start" Kim said.

"VICTORY SHALL BE OURS!" Rudy screamed as they left the Dojo. In the food court the host announced the teams and explained the rules. You had to stay in the mall, you can hide in buildings but if you shoot anyone not playing you were automaticly disqualified. They blew the whistle and the game was on! Kim instantly ran into the Dojo and Rudy and Jerry ran in the oppoisite direction. She tucked herself in my the door. Almost instantly she shot two people and then did a summersalt diaganaly across from where she was and hid. Thats when someone eles enterd the Dojo, and Jack came out of the changeroom.

"Hello?" He called. Thinking he was part of the game the intruder shot him. Though she was disqualified Kim shot him anyways, made sure the cost was clear then ran to Jack.

'Jack" she said gently cupping his head in her hands.

"Kim" he said weakly holding him 'wound'

"Yes" She whisperd sadly.

"If I dont make it... I just wanted you to know... that I love"

"Yes Jack.." She said waiting for his answer.

"I mean I deeply love.."

"Go on"

"Fried chicken!" His voice probably sounded the weakest there as he pretented to pass out in her arms.

"Yeah your fine" She responded dropping his head so it made a 'thud' on the floor and returned back to her game. Jack sat up a little bit and put a smirk on his face and let out a laugh. Then, he got up and went to go change his shirt.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

Falafil Phils was quiet, empty even. Meghan sat next to Eddie with Margaret seated across from them. They continued to sit there in akward silence untill Meghan broke it.

"Wheres Liam?" Margaret shot her a death glare. Then speak of the devil, Liam walked in.

"Hey sorry I'm late, anyone know whats going on outside.?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Paintball compition, but judging by your shirt you probably noticed.." Meghan joked. He had a huge red splat of paint off to the right side of his shirt. Meghan pointing that out made his face turn the same colour of the paint.

"Oh yeah.." He said kind of embarresed."You order yet?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Alright me and Meghan will go order I guess?" He said jesturing Meghan to follow behind him, leaving Eddie and Margaret alone at the table. Eddie quickly started panicking and turned to Meghan for help.

"Talk to her!" She mouthed then turned back to Liam who was ording their food.

"Soo... You and Eddie" Meghan nooded her head trying to hide the shame she feld."You kiss him yet?"

"NO" she screamed, but then caught herself "We're taking it slow, like really slow... like molasus slow." She said a bit more calmly. "You and Margret?"

"Yeah... it's a suprise to me too." He said smiling. Meghan joined him in a laugh as he grabed the food. The two of them slightly hesitated when they saw Mrgaret reach across the table and grab Eddies hand. His face lit up like a christmas tree! She quickly pulled away wehn Liam sat down placing the food in the middle of the table.

"So" Liam began. See that they interupted a moment Meghan swifty stole the cutlary, tucking it away into her jacket.

"Aw shucks Liam we forgot the cutlary!"

"I could of swarn I grabbed som-"

"Lets go!" She interupted while grabbing his wrist pulling him away from the table. Thats when Kim walked in, still participating in the war, tucked herself away into the both at the back, still being on her feet and aimed her paintball gun towards the door. Thats when she say Eddie. Flirting! With a real girl!"

"So you and Meghan?" Margret asked quietly breaking the silence. _Meghan? _Kim thought to heself. She quickly wipped out her phone and began texting away.

"_WHAT I MISS?" _She texted to Meghan.

"_TRYING TO GET EDDIE A GIRL! Keep an eyes on them would you? Im disctracting Liam"_

"Yeah" Eddie responded shyly "I don't think she's all that into me though. "

"If it matters, I don't think she's goon enough for you." Margret answerd with her head down.

"Really?" Eddie asked happily. A smile grew on Kims face who was listining to their whole conversation.

"Yeah, I mean your smart, supper nice and..Kinda...cute" Margret continued. "To be Honest? I don't really like Liam, I only invited him here because there was this other guy that I wanted to impress..." He voice trailed off near the end. Kim was now practicly jumping up and down with excitment. It's hard to believe Eddie, noir Margret noticed her.

"Darnit" Eddie signed while putting his head down. Margret shot him a confused look. Kim rolled her eyes at him, grabbed her gun and stod up.

"She means you stupid!" She hissed before walking towards the exit.

"_Everythings under control:)"_ She texted Meghan before running off to go find Jerry and Rudy.

Eddie finally caught on to what Margret had said. "Really?" He asked softly. She nodded her head yes. "Then how bout we ditch this place and go get some ice cream? I'll buy?" A smile grew on Margrets face and she stood up, took his hand and the two of then left Falfil Phils. Guess the 'playa' had some moves after left Meghan with a smile on her face, her plan had worked, but it left Liam compleatly speechless.

"What?" He managed to spit out.

"Come on Hot Shot" She joked while pushing him into a both "Someones got to eat this food?"A smile grew on his face while she sat down and the two of then dug in.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

Kim ran over to Jerry and Rudy who were currently standing infront of Nails Nails Nails

"Hey guys update me" She said while catching her breath.

"Alright, right now its break time for 5 minuts, only two teams remain, us and you'll never guess who eles!" Jerry explained. Kim was about to ask who one someone eles spoke before her.

"Yeah Kimmie, you'll never guess who eles." A voice said evily.

"FRANK" She said angerly. Jerry stuck out his arm to reassure Kim woundn't attack him.

"Come on Frank, this is just a friendly battle of paint ball." Rudy said as he attempted to reason with him.

"Rudy in order to reason with Frank he would need uh, A BRAIN" Kim joked. Jerry laughed at her comment as the two of them exchanged a quick high five.

"No Kim, we settled things wit-"

"No. You settled things with Ty, Rudy. But Ty's gone." Frank interupted

"What?" The warriors said.

"Yes, were under new managment. Nothing is settled."

"_One minute till the break is over. Good muck to the remaining two teams_." A voice boomed over the mall-wide speaker. Both teams quickly ran into fighting positions making sure there whole body was coverd. The Black Dragons behind a dumpster and the Warriors behind a bench and some bushed. The bell rang for the game to comence.

The Black Dragons shot first, then the Warriors. Relising that this was going to get them nowhere Jerry whisperd 'cover me' to Kim before exiting his spot nehind a bish taking cover into one of the indents in the building.

"Jerry!" She hissed and then did the same on the oposite side of the building. The two of them quietly crept to the other side of the dumpster. Where the were there was no way the black Dragons would see them. Thats when one of then began to move from the back of the dumpster to the side of it! If he made it to the front their cover would have been blown and Kim and Jerry would of been 'dead'

"Guys!" He yelled. He did a flip over the bush landing in a ninja stance. He easialy dodged one of Franks bullets and shot the guy at the side of the dumpster. But that didn't come fo free. Frank used this his advantaged and shot Rudy twice in the chest.

"RUDY" Kim and Jerry yelled. They wanted to run over to but that would make them sitting ducks, but their cover was blown anyways. Both Frank and the Black Dragan began to creep out from the back of the dumpster to the side of the dumpster. Before the Black Dragon even hade a chance to make a move Kim had kicked him in the side which knocked his gun out of his hands. But he did not fall down, instead he lunged towards Kim, and before she could make a shot he managed to twist her gun around leaving her fingers tangled in the gun. This set off about 20 paintballs in the opposite direction hitting no one. She quickly kneed him in the gut as he released his grip from the gun she sput around and kicked him. She then raised her gun and shot him in the chest.

Jerry was up against Frank. When it came to karate, Frank was better. Smarts however, they were pretty even. Neither of them went for a shot first, instead chose to fight. Jerry attempted to throw a few punched and kicks but Frank blocked them all. Suddenly, Frank kicked him right in the gut making Jerry do a backwards summersalt but he landed on his feet but his gun was knocked out of his hands and was on the ground a few feet away. He was helpless Kim saw Franks gun aimed at Jerry. She quickly pulled her gun up and shot at Franks head. But nothing came out! She was out of paintballs and her re-fil was droped behind the bushed. She had to do somethings.

"No!" She cried as Frank shot. She lunged infront of Jerry taking the bullet instead of him. He body made a 'thud' as she hit the ground with a red mark in the side of her. As Frank prossed what had just happend Jerry quickly grabbed his gun and spun and kicked Franks away. Jerry then pinned him up against the wall.

"Any last words?" He asked. Frank shook his head 'no' right before Jerry shot him in the chest three times.

As he walked into the food court over to the stand in which the tournement was being run by to accept his medals. As he did, he could hear the crowd commence in a slow clap. He was awarded a medal for comming in first place, and was handed two others for his teamates. He turned around and instantly smiled. For there stood Kim and Rudy. He pulled them both into a hug before handing them their medals. They were victorious!

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

**In to dojo with Meghan.**

"And heres our dojo" Meghan said jesuring Liam into the dojo.

"Cool" He mutters as he mutterd some other things while checking out some of the equiptment in to Dojo.

"Yeah it is" Meghan said with a smile on her face as she reached in her locker, grabbed her stuff, then closed it.

"I can't believe you actually do Karate with those freaks!..."

"Excuse me?" She said quietly

"...And I can't believe I lost my girl to the biggest loser of all!" He continued. Thats when Jack went to walk in, but caught himself leaving his back pressed up against the wall, hidden from veiw.

"Excuse me?" Meghan said a bit louder " I dont think I heard you right.. I thought I just heard you call my friend fraks and Eddie a loser?"

" Oh I did! There nothing but a bunch of Karate Freaks!" Meghans face dropped "And Eddie's a total loser! He has no game! The only time girls talk to him is because they feel bad for him."

"Ha, funny story" Meghan said taking a step closer "I have anger management... And you really shoudln't of said that" She said with a death glare on his face as she shook her head.

"I dont get it?" Liam said confused.

"Well heres the punchline!" Meghan yelled. Jack turned into the room just in time to see Meghan flip Liam leaving him winded, flat on his back.

"Yeah, I learned not to mess with Meghan the hard way to." He said helping Liam onto his feet.

"And anether thing!" Meghan started while pinning him against the wall "Eddie's alot of things, but hes not a loser. He's sweet and he's nice and any girl with a decent brain would rather go out with him than a jerk like you!" She finished. Then she grabed him and pushed him towards the door and her was of saying _get the heck out_ _of_ _here_. She took a deep breath before walking towards her locker.

"Wow, for someone who doesn't care she sure cares alot" Jack grined while leaning his body against the locker beside her.

"Dont make me kill you Anderson" Meghan said shotting him a death glare.

"And about your not-so-secret.."

"I wouldn't" She warned. Jack put his hands up in surrender as Eddie burst through the doors.

"Guess who just got a date to the dance!" He practicly yelled.

"Way to go Eddie!" Jack said giving him a pat on the back.

"Yeah glad my planed worked" Meghan said sarcasticly while pulling him into a breif hug.

"WE'RE VICTORIOUS!" Rudy yelled as himself, Kim and Jerry walked into the Dojo. Hugs were exchanged all around.

"Hey Kim" Jerry said. Kim looked up at him "Sorry for not believing in you. At the end of the day, I would of prefered no one eles to be beside me in battle. So thanks" She smiled at him then gave him a hug.

"No problem. Now lets go celebrate!" Everyone nodded then headed to Falaphil phils.

"Meet you there" Meghan called while shoving some stuff into a bag. Jerry stayed behind to talk to her.

"Hey Meghan"

"Hey"

"Is it true?" He asked slowly hoping she wouldn't kill him. She looked at him a bit confused. "You've really never kissed anyone?"

" Unfortunatly yes. But who cares right? I'm only 14, I got plenty of time" She reassured herself with a smile then flung her bad over her shoulder.

"If it matters I think thats pretty cool" It went silent. Then Jerry slowly took steps towards her creeping closer to her face. Meghan stood still. He had gotten so close that their faces were only 5 inches apart. Thats when her hand raised up covering his mouth.

"Not that desperate" She said sternly but then broke it with a smile. She began to exit to dojo.

"Call me when you are" Jerry joked. She turned around and flashed him a simle and then continued walking. Jerry ran to catch up with her and the two of them walked across the foodcourt to Falafil Phils to meet the rest of the Warriors.

* * *

**Alright! :) I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)**

**~Max1098**


	4. Chapter 4 WW VS BD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. Because if I did, these would be real episodes :) Great job with these, StayWeird. :)**

**PS Will be continueing where StayWeird left off soon :) I'm excited :) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The six of them sat in a movie theater watching _Haunted_. As the theatre filled with screams and shricks the Wasabie Warriors ducked for cover. Milton was in the isle seat and had flung his popcorn all over the place as he dug his head behind Eddie's back who sat next to him. Eddie had his face covered by his knees that were brought up as his heels clung on to the edge of the chair. Beside him sat Jerry. He's were glued wide open as both his hands were holding on to the armrests for dear life. His head was pressed back as far as it would go into the chair in an attempt to move away from the screen. Kim was sitting beside him as she continuesouly moved her head frankicly from side to side taking turns hiding behind Jerry and Jack's, who sat beside her's shoulder. Jack was trying to be brave, seeing Kim he attempted to comfert her but failed when he screamed to part of the movie. So instead he just sat there still trying not to show weakness by flinching at the scary parts. And then there was Meghan...

"BOO!" She screamed at the screen. You could see everyones head rotate 90 degress and stare at her. "What?" She asked innocently. She had no idea why there were looking at her weirdly so she just sat there and continued to eat her popcorn.

When the movie ended the Warriors made their way across the food court and into the Dojo. It was only 6:00 O'clock so they dicided they would kill a few hours practicing for a bit.

"I can't believe that movie! Scary chiz yo" Jerry started.

"I know and I jumped out off my seat when the guy chopped that girls head off with a hockey stick!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, so did Kim!" Jack joked.

"I wasn't... I didn't... ok I was terrified." She admitted. "But atleast I didn't throw my popcorn everywhere like Milton.."

"It caught me off guared alright?" He defended.

"You guys are a bunch of babies" Meghan started "It was so unrealistic! You can't chop someones head off with a hockey stick! Besides you could tell the decapitated head was a fake! They didn't even get the blood spatter right.." He voice trailed off and crossed her arms. Everyone just stared at her. "I have weird hobbies alright?" she protested.

"You sure do! Who says you can't cut someones head off with a hockey stick?" Jerry asked.

"Do you wan't me to test that theory?" Meghan asked staring at him with a devilish grin. He began his 'Columbian War Chant' before cluching his neck in his hands as a form of 'protection'. Everyone let out a laugh.

"Oh great your all here!" Rudy said exitedly and he walked into the room."Great news! We have a tournement coming up! It was set up by the Black Dragons! About 8 Dojos are compeating and the Winners get a large trophy! And the Sensi gets bragging rights" Rudy said with a smile "SO DON'T LET ME DOWN!" All the Warriors took a step back.

"Calm down Rudy! We'll to great" Jack said reasuringly flashing a smile.

"Your right Jack, everyone get sparing." He began "Meghan can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Rudy whats up?" She asked breaking apart from the group.

"This isn't a punishment, but I don't think you should compeate in this tournement.." Her facial expression droped. "Going from a fighter to Karate is a big transission and I don't want to take any chances with you accidentaly hurting someone and being suspended." She grew a weak smile.

"Its alright Rudy, I understand."

"Great!" He said walking back towards the group as Meghan followed behind him. "You guys ready?"

"WASABI!"

**~~~~Kickin it theme song~~~~**

**In the Black Dragons Dojo.**

"Go Milton... You can do it!... You got this!" Is what filled the Dojo as it was Miltons turn to fight. This was a different kind of tournement. It wasn't about demonstating different kinds of skills, but only the skill of fighting. They new Sensi of the Black Dragons set it up probably to check out what Dojos were competition and what ones were not going to be a problem. Milton was up against a guy twice his.. everything.

"You can do this Milton Just believe you can!" You heard Jack yell from the benches. Milton let out a deep sigh. His heart rate began to pick up when he heard the word _fight!_ He couldn't believe he was doing this. This was a job for Jack, Kim or Meghan even! Just not for him. Snapping him out of his thought was the Black Dragon who swong at him. He ducked and then jumped over a kick that was aimed at his legs.

"Ah!" He shriked. You could barley hear it due to the loud roar of the crowd. Then his oppoinint made an attempt to grab him but he ducked and crawled through his legs. The Black Dragon bent over looking through his legs to see Milton kick him in the behind and he toppled over onto his back.

"Winner!" All the Warriors jumped up and cheered before running over to him giving him Congradulatory hugs. Then sat back down at their bench wile they spectated a match between anether two Dojos.

"You alright?" Kim asked Meghan while taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"Watchings killing me. I just wish I could help you guys."

"Being here is helping up" Kim reassured her.

"Thanks Kim... Oh and your up next! Don't dicrase us by losing" She said sarcasticly. Kim shot her a look but then smiled. After the match was done Kim gave Meghan a fist pound then took her position on the mat. She was up against a guy from a Dojo. He was in purple, that all she managed tp catch before she heard the word fight! Her opponent didn't waste anytime, he quickly aimed a kick at her chest but she blocked it retuning the kick stricking his gut. She then managed to give him anether blow to the chest and a punch in the face. He returned that with a kick to the ribs with great force. It made her fall backwards doing a backwards summersalt.

"KIM!" You heard the Wariors scream. She quickly stood up jumping and kicking him, then spinning around kicking him again knocking him over.

"Winner" Everyone cheered as Kim ran over to her Dojo exchanging hugs.

"Final round: Black Dragons Vs Bobby Wasabi"

"Alright Jack it's all up to you! Your facing Frank." Rudy said placing his hands on Jacks shoulders.

"Why is it always up to me?" Jacked joked.

"Just get up the Anderson!" Meghan barked. Ignoring her comment he went and stood on the mats.

"Hello Frank" Jack said as he took a bow. Frank said nothing back. They both just stood there in their fighting stance untill they heard the word _fight!_ Frank threw the first punch, Jack dodged it. Then he throw anether. "That all you got Frank?" He snickerd

"Your no match for me Jack! You and your pathetic little Dojo!" He exlaimed with attempting to kick him. But Jack blocked it.

"You really shouldn't of _said_ that!" Jack kicked him in the chest then spun around and Kicked him again. He grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the chest. Before Frank could of even processed what had happend Jack fliped him leaving him on the floor in pain.

"Winner! The Bobby Wasabie Dojo!" Everyone screamed and cheered as they surruded Jack in a group hug. High fives and happy looks were exchanged all around. Rudy went up to the new Sensi of the Black Dragons dojo.

"Hey Im Rudy, better luck next time" He said respectfuly with reaching out his hand.

"The names Jay, You got lucky thins time Rudy, but next time we won't play so nice, so you better watch your back" The last few words out of his mouth left spit on Rudys face. He wiped it off.

"Looking forward to it" He said calmly. Jay just stood there clenching his fists. "To Falafil Phils!"

"Yay" Everyone cheered. They 7 of them went to Falafil Phils happily talking about the highlights of there victory.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

**The next day in the Dojo**

The Wariors had changing into work out cloths and were biggining to warm up.

"Hey Weres rudy?" Eddie asked.

"Some 'Tip Tip' emergency and he had to run to the vet. He told us to start anyways" Jerry informed.

"Wow Jerry, that actually made sence" Kim said sarcasticly.

"What made sence?"

"Hes back" Everyone let out a laugh, Jerry just stood there confused.

"Come on Milton, lets spare" Meghan said while brining him on to the mat. They were interupted by Frank, occuminied by 2 Black Dragons enterd the dojo.

"Wow Frank, would of thought it'd take you atleast a week to prosses you losing" Jack joked.

"You think you think your so tough Jack-"

"Actually he knows he tought" Meghan interupted. Jack shot her a look. She put her hands up to surrender.

"You and your stupid little Dojo, I cant probably take anyone in here!" Frank continued.

"Oh really?" Jack Challanged.

"Yes" He looked around just in time to see Meghan hit the ground with a _thud_ a Milton flipped her. He started screaming "Shes gonna kill me" before he ran into the boys change room. Holding her head Meghan helped herself up from the gound.

"I want to fight her"

"Who Meghan? Oh no! Shes not rea-"

"What do you mean shes not rea-" Kim attempted to protest before Jack grabbed her placing his hand over her mouth. After about 5 seconds she resieved the message _shut it_ and he let go.

"I thought you said anyone in the Dojo? And I believe she in the un Dojo?" Frank snickerd "The Black Dragons Dojo, 6 O'clock, Be there!" Jack let out a loud sigh so Frank could here it. When he was gone a devilish drin grew on Jack's face.

"What Just happend?" Kim asked confused.

"I just became a man again!" Milton exclaimed while re-entering the Dojo.

"Uh no." Meghan said. Her and Jack stood beside each other facing the rest of the Warriors who had confused looks on their faces.

"When I beat Frank I new he'd want revenge so I exicuted a plan. I knew he would challange us. And know my way around Franks tiny brain I knew he would go after the weakest person in the Dojo, no offence Milton thats you" Jack explained

"Or he would go after a girl" Meghan added "But Kim you took Karate with him and he saw you in the tournement. You were good. Even Franks not that dumb... so that left me"

"And Frank had never meet Meghan or seen her fight so seeing her for the first time being flipped by Milton made her seen weak I knew he'd pick her... No hurty feelings?" Everyone smiled and laughed before then all went into for a group hug.

"Wasabi?" Jack said.

"WASABI"

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

**Later that day back in the Black Dragons Dojo**

"You ready?" Jack asked nervously. I swear he was sweating more then she was.

"Yo Hero Complex calm your chis I got this" Meghan defended "Hes going into this thing cocky, I'll have him in like 5 seconds"

"I know its just-"

"KIM!" She called. Kim ran over "Control him" She said with a sarcastic smile. Meghan walked an to the mat bitting her lip nevously as Kim conferted Jack. She was gonna put on a show.

"You ready" Frank asked

"As I'll ever be" She said letting out a sigh getting into a weak fighing stance. Thats when she heard the words _fight!_

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you" Frank joked.

"Don't" Meghan responded viciously. This caught Frank off guared. Taking advantage of it she kicked him in the chest, punched him in the gut and then flipped him. He just layed there, on the ground, compleatly stunned.

"I want a re-match!" He screamed.

"That wasn't the deal."

"But you tricked me!" He protested.

"You snoze you lose!" She called exchangin highfives throughout the Worriors then mouthed the words 'bye bye' before the 6 of them exited the dojo.

The dicided to call it a day and eveyone grabbed there things and went home. They all congradualted her, saying she may of not been there in the tournement but she really pulled through for them. Meghan hing back for a bit sorting out her thingd then left the dojo and began walking home until she heard her name.

"Frank" She said annoyed "What do you want?"

"My re-match"

"Terms"

"Streetfight"

"Oh, your bad, streetfighting my specialty" She dropped her bag and within a few seconds the fight was on. This wansn't just a fight though, it was a streetfight. They were aiming to hurt. The fight was pretty even, Frnak hit her in the rib but she kicked him in the face leaving him with a bloody nose. But thats when it happend "What the..." He voice trailed off as a leg hit her from behind. It was now 4 against one. She put up a good fight, leaving some of them with ingurys but she just couldn't cover all her angles. Before she knew it she was staring at the sky as she tossed and turned trying to avoid the legs hitting her from all directions. Everything was beggining to go dizzy. The Black Dragons began to laugh as Frank gave her one final kick in the face, leaving her there, in the middle of the side walk, in pain.

**~Screen flip~**

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

"Say it Kim"

"No Jerry"

"Say it or I'll put it down my pants" Jerry threated. Kim let out a large gasp while the rest of the guys sat there and laughed at her

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me" He said said pulling his elastic shorts forward and hung her phone over the opening.

"Don't do it Jerry" She warned.

"Say it Kim" He repeated

"No."

"1"

"Ok, ok. Jerynd ims awosoenek"

"Um excuse me?"

"Jerynd ims awosoenek"

"Um what?"

"Jerry is awsome!" She exclaimed. "Now give me back my phone!" She reached over and grabbed it from Jerry's grip. She had all the boys laughing at her as they exchanged high fives with Jerry. Kim shot them all death glares as she cradled her phone in her hands.

"Hey guys" Meghan sighed while entering the Dojo.

"Hey Meghan" they answerd

"What up with the sunglasses?" Jack asked. Meghan had on a thick pair of black singlasses on, that sat infront of her eyes.

"Um, new fashion trend. Still no Rudy?" She said changing the subject. Jack gave her a questioning look.

"Nope. He said he was going to talk to Jay, the new Sensi on the Black Dragon Dojo" Milton explianed. She nodded in understanding and droped her bags.

"Alright Eddie lets spare" She said gesturing him over to the mats. Everyone got into pairs, Eddie and Meghan, Jerry and Milton and Jack and Kim. The maches didn't last very long. After about five minuts the only pair left standing. "Come on Eddie! Make a move!" She yelled at him. He started to panik then finally placed a kick hitting her in the ribs. She clutched her ribs in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Meghan!" Kim exclaimed, "Are you alright?" Kim helped Meghan up onto her feet while everyone stared at her awaiting an answer.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" She said before grabbing her things and leaving the Dojo.

"That was weird. I barly touched her" Eddie said confused. Before anyone had a chance to answer Rudy burst through the doors. He had a worried expression as everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Alright, I justed talked to Sensi Jay, and I don't like him"

"You don't like him?" Milton questioned.

"Yes. I think this guy is bad news. I want you all to stay away from the Black Dragons for a while because I don't want to see any of you getting hurt."

"Yeah, would want that" Jack said in an odd tone. His glare looked off into the distance, his mind was clealy somewhere eles. Everyone gave his a quick look, then brushed it off.

"What do you mean by hurt?" Kim asked.

"I mean hurt. I don't think he's training his students to win, but to cause pain. So I want you all to be carfull and stay clear of the Black Dragons. Alright?"

"Alright Rudy" they all said.

"Ok. And make sure to tell Meghan. By the way, where is she?"

"I don't know, she ran out of here before you came in" Jerry told him.

"Ok then... Now back to practice.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

**In the cafeteria**

"Hey" Jack said as he joined his group of friends that were sitting at one of the large, round tables in the cafeteria.

"Hey" They all resonded.

"Hey Jack where's Meghan?" Jerry asked confused. Jack gave him an 'I dont know' look.

"It's just, she wasn't with us so we figued she'd be with you." Milton explained

"Ya, I havn't even spoken to her since we fought. Do you think she's mad at me?" Eddie asked concerd.

"No Eddie, it's not your falt" Kim said looking at him then gave him a reassuring smile. It quickly dropped when she turned to face the rest of the guys. "Look. She's a girl!" Kim exclaimed. They just sat there and stared at her, not knowing where she was going with this. "Even I know girls are complicated, it's just one of those situations where you need to just back of and give her some time. I'm sure everythings alright, she just need to ge- JERRY!" Her speech was interupted by Jerry grabbing her apple and sprinting out of the cafitera. Kim quickly got up and chased after him.

"Maybe Kim's right" Milton agreed.

"Of couse Kim's right!" Eddie joked.

"I'm not so sure, somethings up and I'm going to get to the bottem of it" Jack said. He had determination writtin all over his face.

"Hero complex" Milton snickerd.

"I heard that!" Jack called out before he dissipeared from the cafeteria and took off down the hall. "Meghan!" He called out when he found her. She was standing by her locker still wearing those black sunglasses on her face. She was attempting to shove a math text book in her locker.

"Stupid locker" She mutterd

"Hey! What did it ever do to you?" Jack joked.

"Be too small!" She yelled. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Hey, I was just wondering if you'd meet me at the Dojo after school. I need your help on a new move I'm trying to perfect" He said with a smile.

"Um, sure Jack. Why not Kim"

"U-Um i-it's just I-I-"

"Don't get your panties in a twiste it was a joke." She said smiling. Jack let out a chuckle "Meet you there." She finished shoving her things in her locker and headed off to class. Jack had a devilish smile on his face as he headed off after her.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

"Hey Jack" Meghan called out while entering the Dojo. Those black sunglasses still coverd her face. "What do you need me to do?" She asked. She dropped her bag on the floor and joined him on the mats.

"Um just stand here" He said grabbing her shoulders moving her into the middle of the mats.

"Do you wan't me to fight back?"

"Um, no. Just throw a light punch when your ready" He explained. They both got into their fighting positions, then Meghan threw a punch at his chest. He grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around so she was facing the opposite direction. He then grabbed her other hand restraning her crossed arms. Her back was pinned against his chest and she stuggled to get free.

"How'd you do that?" She questioned.

"Alright Meghan, lets have a little chat. You see-"

"Uhh"

"-I want to know the real reason you're wearing those sunglasses."

"I told you, it's a new fashion statment" She yelled. She was now tossing and turning in an attempt to get free. But Jack held on her her tightly.

"Cut the crap Meghan, you and I both know you don't care about fashion!" Jack exclaimed. He could hear her let out a sigh but she didn't say a word. "Alright, if you don't tell me I'll just have to find out for myself!"

"NO Jack don't!" She screamed. Meghan was now throwing her body from side to side, but it was no use. Jack then released his grip on one of her wristes and snatched the sunglasses from her face. Within the same second, she brought her hand up to her face, removing her eye from his sight. "Yo Hero Complex, give me my sunglasses back!"

"You'll have to come and get them" He teased. Meghan started running after him. He quickly sprinted for the exit, as did she. But when she did, she ran right into the green painted pole. She fell back with a _thud_.

"Meghan!" Jack exclaimed. he quickly rushed to her side helping her onto her feet "Are you al-" He stopped in mid sentece as his eyes grew wide. He saw it. The thing Meghan has been trying to hide all day. "Your eye!"

"Shut up" She hissed. It was true, placed on Meghans face was a large, black eye.

"Meghan what happ-" He stopped in relisation "The Black Dragons!" Frank beat you up didn't he!"

"Frank couldn't beat anybody up!" Meghan yelled back with a sarcastic ring to her voice.

"Meghan, you can tell me..."

"It wasn't just Frank. He wanted his re-match, and I was beating him too! That's when his friends showed up.."

"They gang beat you!" He yelled. She watched as the anger began to boil inside him.

"Jack" She said softly. He ignored her shoving his body passed her as he exited the Dojo. "Jack!" She called after him. It was no use, he was already on his way with a look of determination. Meghan new exactly where he was going, and it was not going to end well.

**In Falafil Phils**

"JERRY!" Kim screamed "Give me back my ipod!"

"Say 'Jerry I love you' "

"Jerry!" She winned "Please"

"Say it!"

"Give it back or I'll kill you!" Kim threatend. Jerry quickly realesed the phone and dropped it on the table holding his hands high in the air. Kim grabbed it with a smile.

"What's with you stealings Kim's stuff?" Eddie asked with a chuckle.

"Cause it bugs her"

"Jerry, this is why you dont have a girlfriend" Milton snickerd. Kim gave him a high five ad the three of them laughed.

"Haha no. That's not why. I just havn't met a girl that can handle all of this, alright?" Jerry responded pointing at his face. He then placed both hands behind his head and leaned back. That's when it happend. Apparently he leaned to far back and his chair tipped backwards causing him to fall to the floor. Kim, Milton and Eddie were busting out inlaughter when he shot back up. "Haha" he laughed sarcasticly then fixed his chair and sat back down.

"Smooooth" Kim said with a smile. Thats when Rudy walked in.

"Hey Rudy" they called out.

"Hey guys"

"Whatcha doing" Eddie asked

"Just getting a quick snack before before practice. You guys almost ready?"

"Ya, we were just doing the sa-" Milton tried to begin, but he was interupted.

"GUYS!" Meghan screamed running through the doors. All 5 of the Warriors gasps at the sight of her. She was bombarded with questions. Mostly "What happend?", "You Alright?" and "Why is your eye black". "Yayaya, I got a black eye!" She said annoyed

"How?" Kim asked concerd.

"We'll deal with that later, but right now we've got a problem" She said panicing.

"What's wrong Meghan?" Rudy asked.

"Well you see" Meghan started in a high pitched voice. "Jack may or may not be going to the black Dragons Dojo to beet up Frank..."

"MEGHAN!" They hollard. He grew a weak sarcastic smile before running out the door. The warriors exchanged confused looks before running out after her.

**~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

"Frank!" Jack screamed as he burst through the doors of the Black Dragons Dojo. He walked him to see Frank and 6 other Dragons sparing. Frank started to laugh deviously when he saw the sight of Jack.

"Well hello Jack-"

"What is wrong with you!" Frank let out a gasp.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently. Jack rolled his eyes then continued his angry glare.

"You broke the number one rule of Karate! It's used for self defence, not to hurt people. You beat up Meghan!"

"And what are you going to do about it Jack?" Frank asked sternely. He had walked to Jack giving his an intimidating glare, their faces were inches apart. Jack held in his words as he watched the 6 other Dragons begin to approch them. "Face it Jack, you can't do anything! Its 7 against 1"

"2 actually"

"Meghan" Frank hissed.

"Frank!" She repiled angerly. She walked into the Dojo and took a spot beside Jack. "What are you doing" She whisperd in Jack's ear while flashing a sarcastic smile at Frank.

"Protecting you" Jack said sternly.

"Well knock it off!" She screamed at him. They stood there sreaming at each other, trying to get their views of the situation across to the other person. Frank, along with the other Dragons stood there confused. They sat there bickering untill they were interupted.

"Stop!" They hollard before bursting through the doors. All the warriors stood alongside Jack and Meghan and Rudy stood upfront.

"Frank, your actions towards a student in my Dojo is unacceptable. I'd like to speak to your sensi" Rudy said responsibly.

"JAY" Frank yelled. Jay then walked out of his office and stood to face Rudy.

"Rudy, welcome to my Dojo. How may I be of assistence?"

"One of your students had injured my students and I would like to see him punished."

"Um, no" Jay said sternly. A devilish grin grew on his face.

"Why not!" Rudy whined.

"RUDY!" Kim barked.

"Maybe she needed to be taught a lesson. You ready to learn Rudy?" He then, without hesitation threw a punch. Rudy caught it.

"That didn't even make sence!" He said overdramaticly. And he aimed a kick at Jay. Thats when all the Dragons lunged at the Warriors. Eddie, Milton and Jerry quickly got to work on two of the Dragons, Kim and Meghan with 4 of their own, and Jack took care of Frank. The three boys, with a cuple kicks and dodges took out the two Dragons rewarding themselves with high fives after. Meghan and Kim, had a bit more of a fight. Kim had kicked one and fliped anether, thats when the one she kicked grabed her and thew her into a wall, seperating herself from Meghan. Meghan had kicked one, then kneed the other and kneed him again. She then flipped him leaving him on the ground. That's when the Dragon she kicked grabbed her wrist spining her to face him. He then kicked her in the ribs. She bent over in pain, it was still sore from the day before when he kicked her again.

"Meghan!" Jerry called out. He ran over to her and flipped the guy she was fighting.

"Thanks" She told him. Suddenly, they guy Kim was fighting flew past them. She had thrown him.

"That's what you get for picking on a girl!" Kim yelled. Meghan and Jerry started to laugh. They soon stopped when their glare was directed to Rudy, Jack, Jay and Frank **(If you've seen Rowdy Rudy, it's a smililar 2 on 2 fight)** Jay and Frank tried to throw punches but they were no match. Not long after Frank was on the ground and Jay was pinned up against the wall by Rudy.

"What in the world is going on here!" Yelled a confused voice. They all turned around to see an older man that was dressed in a Black Dragons uniform.

"M-Master Steve!" Jay stutterd while freeing himself from Rudys grip.

"What's going on!" Master Steve repeated.

"I'll tell you what's going on" Rudy interupted "Sensi Jay is teaching his students how to hurt others, and they attacked one of mine." Steve let out a gasp.

"Welcome to my Dojo?" Jay said trying to change the subject.

"This is not your Dojo, this is my Dojo. And you are no longer it's Sensi" Jay started gasping and screaming as Master Steve dragged him out of the Black Dragons Dogo. They Warriors cheered and joined each other for a group hug

**~Kickin it with you!~**

"You hero Complex" Meghan said with a smile.

"Yes Meghan?" Jack asked. He was biggining to be slightly annoyed at the nickname.

"As much as I apriciated what you did, I can take care of myself"

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yes really!" Meghan answerd, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He gave her a questioning look before he lunged towards her and grabbed her from behind. She gasped in pain.

"I beg to differ" Jack said releasing her biggining to walk out of the Dojo.

"You just don't know when to stop do you!" Meghan said walking after him. She followed him out in to the food court. By this time it was diserted. She grabbed him by the forearm and spun him around.

"Stop what? Caring Meghan? Oh I'm sorry! Why cant you except the fact that sometimes you need my help!" Jac k exclaimed

"Because I'm Meghan! I dont get beat up I beat up! No one is alloud to cause me pain, not anymore... And your sarcasum isn't needed!" She screamed back as she followed Jack back into the dojo.

"I care ok?"

"Well stop! Because I dont-"

"-Why can't you just accept the fact"

"-Just stop being a hero-"

"-I just want to help-"

"-I don't want you to get hurt-"

"-Maybe I care so much-"

"Because I like you!" They both screamed "WAIT WHAT?"

"I said I like you... And of course now I'm the only one talk-" She was interupted. Jack had grabbed her face and placed a soft, quick kiss on her lips. After 2 seconds they broke apart and looked away from each other. "What just happend?"

"I have no idea" Jack answerd confused. They both stood there in silence trying to process what just happend.

"Yo bros, whats happining?" Jerry said as himself, Kim, Milton and Eddie approched them.

"Nothing" Jack and Meghan responded. She gave him a look, then a hard shove and ran out of the Dojo.

"Meghan!" He yelled as he chased after her. The warriors exchanged looks and smiles before following them out of the Dojo.

* * *

**Yes, For those of you that have read this before, I did use ending 2. (hides behind Jack) Please don't kill me. **

**My reason for that is because there's information in the second one that I need to continue with this story that wasn't in ending 1. Here's ending one incase you really liked it and your one of those people who read awesome things over and over again. (I do that too :))**

* * *

"Yo hero Complex" Meghan said with a smile.

"Yes Meghan?" Jack asked. He was biggining to be slightly annoyed at the nickname.

"As much as I apriciated what you did, I can take care of myself"

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yes really!" Meghan answerd, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He gave her a questioning look before he lunged towards her and grabbed her from behind. She gasped in pain.

"I beg to differ" Jack said releasing her biggining to walk out of the Dojo.

"You just don't know when to stop do you!" Meghan said walking after him.

"Stop what? Helping? Why can't you just accept the fact that sometimes you need help?"

"Because I'm Meghan! I don't get beat up I beat up! Becuase no one is alloud to cause me pain, not anymore!" Jack looked at her with caring eyes. She let out a sigh. "Thank you Jack, for being my friend." He gave her a smile then gave her a shove.

"That's for not telling me!" Meghan smile and gave him a shove back.

"Yayaya..."

"You bros, what's happining?" Jerry asked as himself, Kim and Milton and Eddie walked in to dojo.

"Nothing" Jack and Meghan responded. She gave him a look, then a hard shove and ran out of the Dojo.

"Meghan!" He yelled as he chased after her. The warriors exchanged looks and smiles before following them out of the Dojo.

* * *

**Okay, now looking back at it I probably could have used ending 1 as well... Dang. Anyway, I kind of wanted Meghan to have her first kiss like that, because let me tell you if I write her first kiss, she's gonna kill me cuz It'll probably really 'romance book like'. So... Here's what I'm gonna do.**

**If you look back at the ending to the episode, You'll notice that I used both ending 1 AND ending 2. The last two lines from ending 2 where replaced with the last two lines from ending 1. I did that because I really liked that part in ending 1 and I thought it was a better ending for the way I'm gonna take this story :) Alright. I'll see you guys in the next chapter... Which will also be the last one that StayWeird has written.. :( Anyway, Review if you want!**

**~Max1098**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm on a boat! Part 1

**Alright, here's the last chapter written by StayWeird :( This is'I'm on a boat!' part 1, Part 2 will be posted today and that will be my writing... I'm excited, and a little nervous. So Review the next chapter and tell me what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer- I. Max1098. Do. Not. Own. Kickin. It.**

* * *

_Last time on 'Not a punishment but an Oppertunity'_

_"Because I like you!" They both screamed "WAIT WHAT?"_

_"I said I like you... And of course now I'm the only one talk-" She was interupted. Jack had grabbed her face and placed a soft, quick kiss on her lips. After 2 seconds they broke apart and looked away from each other. "What just happend?"_

_"I have no idea" Jack answerd confused. They both stood there in silence trying to process what just happend._

_"Yo bros, whats happining?" Jerry said as himself, Kim, Milton and Eddie approched them_

_"Nothing" Jack and Meghan responded. She gave him a look, then a hard shove and ran out of the Dojo._

_"Meghan!" He yelled as he chased after her. The warriors exchanged looks and smiles before following them out of the Dojo._

**The next day**

Jerry and Eddie sat alone in to Dojo awaiting the arrival of everyone else.

"I'm in a rut" Jerry said as he took a seat where he was currently standing up in the middle of the mats. Eddie raised an eyebrow at him.

"A rut?" He questioned.

"Yes a rut! Nothing cool ever happens anymore. Everyday is just the same old day on re-peat" He explained. Eddie was about to say something, when he was interrupted by Jack and Meghan bursting through the Dojo doors.

"Meghan wait!" He begged.

"No"

"Meghan just talk to me" He screamed at her. He grabbed her forearm and spun her around stopping her in her tracks. She stood there stiffly and crossed her arms, not planning on breaking. Jack directed his vision to Jerry and Eddie who were staring at him with wide eyes. "We'll talk later" He said calmly before walking away, disappearing into the change rooms.

"No we wont!" She called after him. She smiled victoriously as she dropped her stuff and began to stretch beside Jerry who still remained seated.

"Uh Meghan? What's going on with you and Jack?" Jerry asked confused.

"Nothing? Why you ask?"

"Really Meghan?" Eddie said unimpressed. He shrugged her shoulders and continued stretching. That's when Kim walked in the Dojo, the smile on her face quickly dropped when she saw Meghan. She let out a loud and noticeable groan before attempting to storm into the change room.

"Kim wait!" Meghan begged getting up from her stretching position.

"No"

"Kim just talk to me!" Meghan screamed at her. She grabbed her forearm and spun her around stopping her in her tracks. Kim stood there stiffly and crossed her arms, not planning on breaking. Meghan rolled her eyes at the death glare she was receiving from Kim. "We'll talk later?" She questioned. Kim let out another groan before she walked into the change room. Meghan let out a loud sigh and re-joined Jerry and Eddie on the mats.

"Uh Meghan? What's going on with you and Kim?... Wow, De ja vu!" Jerry said.

"Meghan what happened?" Eddie asked.

"I just screw everything up!" She sighed. The boys shot her a questioning look "Well... She's mad because I got her in trouble. It's not my fault the teacher hates me! During a test, I aksed Kim if I could borrow her eraser and the teacher was all like 'Meghan no talking!' and I was all like 'I was just asking Kim-' then she interrupted me and was all like 'Kim, Meghan Detention!' and I was all like 'oh my gosh you suck' and Kim gave me a death glare and now she's angry." They nodded their heads in understanding when Milton walked in.

"Hey guys" He said sadly.

"Yo dude, what's wrong?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing let's just get to sparing." He sighed. That's when Jack walked out of the Dojo.

"Ok, Milton lets spare!" He said gesturing him towards the mats. Jerry helped himself up, and Meghan and him moved out of their way. They got into their fighting stance. Jack was about to throw a punch when Milton backed down.

"I can't do it!" He exclaimed

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Jack asked.

"I just can't Jack" He yelled before running into the change rooms.

"Milton!" Jack called as he ran after him. Kim walked out of the change rooms the same time Jack chased Milton in. She raised an eyebrow at them then continued walking. She shot Meghan a death glare then started stretching.

"What's with Everyone today!" Eddie screamed "Kim and Meghan are fighting, Jerry is in a rut, something is going on between Meghan and Jack and Milton just had a meltdown!" He exclaimed. "You can almost like, feel the tension" He said dramatically grasping the air in his hands. "Something good just needs to happen..."

"Too bad nothing ever happens!" Jerry retorted.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Rudy yelled while running into the Dojo. Each 'oh my gosh' was louder than the previous. He stood before the confused Warriors bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Rudy!" Kim snapped in an attempt to calm him down. He exhaled a large breath.

"Something just happened."

~~~~Kickin it theme song~~~~

"Well?" Kim practically yelled getting impatient.

"Ok, but before I tell you, where is Jack and Milton!" He asked confused. Almost right on cue Jack and Milton walked out of the change room.

"Milton!" Jack begged. The two of them found their was into the line of the rest of the kids who were facing Rudy

"Forget it Jack! I'm having self-confidence issues. I am a hormonal teenager it's what I do?" Milton explained.

"Huh?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, you're smart, and you got a girlfriend!... Haha, nerd love" Eddie joked letting out a small laugh. Jerry opened his mouth but Eddie interupted him "And you can't say anything because I have Margret!"

"Yeah, looks like the only guy without a date here is Jerry" Kim teased.

"What about Jack?" He protested.

"Well Jack is... well, he's Jack! He can get any girl he wants he just doesn't" Kim argued. Jack just stood there, standing awkwardly at the floor.

"Well... I got Meghan!" He said throwing his arm around her.

"Uh, no you don't" She said grabbing his arm and roughly removing it from around her shoulder. Everyone let out a laugh. "Can we get back to the news that was so important a second ago?" She said in an attempt to change the subject. It worked. Everyone anxiously turned their heads to face Rudy.

"We're going on a cruise to Hawaii!" He screamed like a little kid.

"WHAT!" They all screamed at once. Numerous conversations broke out at once, mostly about how amazing this trip was going to be.

"I cleared it with all of your parents, we're all set! I told them not to tell you cause I wanted to!"

"Huh, that explained why my mom was weird this morning." Jack thought aloud. With the exception of Meghan, everyone nodded in agreement.

"I didn't notice" She said

"How'd you not notice?" Milton questioned.

"I don't talk to my parents" She answered honestly. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Ok flight leaves tomorrow!"

"Flight?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, we're taking a plane to Hawaii, getting on a boat that with take up in a circle then we're flying back!" He happily informed.

"Alright then"

"Ok, everyone is excused from practice. GO PACK!" He screamed. Didn't have to ask them twice. Everyone collected their things and walked out of the Dojo, buzzing with excitement about what an amazing adventure they were about to go on.

~~~~Kickin it with you~~~~

"Oh my Gosh!" Kim yelled as they entered the airport. The whole way here no one could shut up about how amazing all this was. The airport was full of different this that was a new sight to most of them. "It's beautiful. Other than China, this is the first time I've actually been in an airport!"

"I know! Look at all the different cultures!" Milton exclaimed.

"Cultures?" Jerry yelled at him. He put his hands on Milton's shoulders and began to shake him "Look at all the girls!" He screamed in his face.

"Yeah, all these girls and still no one will go out with you Jerry" Eddie teased. Everyone started laughing. They all continued rambling on about their excitement when Rudy returned form going to collect their tickets. He handed one to each person.

"Hey Rudy?" Milton asked. Rudy nodded for him to continue "How are we affording this anyways.

"Well, your amazing Sensei called in a favor. This trip is complements of Bobby Wasabi to his number one Dojo!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright" Jack started "What's everyone's seat number?" They all took turns yelling out their seat numbers.

"Man I'm alone!" Rudy whined.

"Just think of it this way. We can't bug you the whole was there!" Jack said reassuringly.

"Oh no, I'm not sitting with Meghan!" Kim Yelled.

"Fine!" Meghan yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Good"

"Good!" Kim yelled. Meghan let out a sigh, walked up to Jack, grabbed his ticket and replaced it with her own.

"Hey!" Jack protested. Meghan just rolled her eyes.

"There, now Kim will sit with Jack and I'll sit with Jerry!"

"_10:00 am flight to Hawaii passengers please begin to board the plane_!" Came a muffled voice over the PA system.

"Away we go!" Rudy said enthusiastic gesturing them towards the plane. They let out one final cheer before stumbling towards the plane.

The Warriors made their way to the plane and hopped into their seats. Jack and Kim were sitting in the front of the group of seats, Meghan and Jerry behind them followed by Milton and Eddie, and then Rudy in the back. They all quickly brought something out to keep themselves occupied. A muffled voice on the speaker yelled some directions at them and eventually they took off. It was a long flight to Hawaii, so they all got themselves comfy. Jack went to sleep, Kim beside him grabbed her iPod and listened to music until she passed out. Jerry and Meghan shared Jerry's iPod and overdramatically mouthed the words to Eminem songs and enthusiastically dancing in their seats. Milton curled up with a good book, and Eddie was watching a movie on his phone. Then there was Rudy. Just going to sleep made to much sense. He had a bunch of pillows laid out over the two seats, and he was wearing earmuffs and a blindfold to keep out any unwanted distractions. Before they new it, hours had gone by and the plane had landed.

**~~~Kickin it with you~~~~**

"Ok everyone. Welcome to Hawaii!" Rudy announced as they stepped onto the boat. A chorus of 'oo's' and 'aa's' were heard.

"This is going to be one interesting trip!" Eddie said. Everyone silently nodded their heads in agreement. For the most part, they were speechless. It truly was a breathtaking scenery. As the Warriors examined their surroundings, the peaceful silence was interrupted.

"Jerry!" Kim scolded. He had started playing the chorus to T-Pains 'I'm on a boat'. He turned it off at the sound on Kim's voice and lowerd his head in shame.

"Ok what should we do first?" Jack asked.

"Well we would Check out the buffet?" Eddie suggested.

"Or we could go to the Marine biology lab!" Milton said excitedly.

"We will be able to do whatever you want! But first, let's get settled down first"

"Ok" Everyone agreed excitedly clutching their luggage in their hands.

"Jerry, Milton and Eddie will take one room, Jack you'll bunk with me and Kim and Meghan you'll take the last room" Rudy informed.

"What!" Kim screamed "I can't room with her for a week I'll die!"

"You guys are the only girls, you kind of HAVE to bunk together..." he said hesitantly. Kim let out a loud groan before snatching the room key from Rudy and heading off in the direction from her cabin.

"You right Eddie, this is going to be a very interesting trip" Meghan said with a sarcastic ring to her voice. She patted him on the back before following Kim to the room. "Kim" She called banging on the door with her room number. "I know you're mad but you got to let me in!"

"Sorry, didn't realize it closed" Kim said honestly opening the door, letting Meghan in.

"Thanks" She muttered. Kim claimed one bed and Meghan claimed the other. The two of them sat there, moving their things in, in complete uncomforting silence. "Are you still mad?"

"Yep"

"Kim I don't get it..."

"Don't get it! Meghan I've never gotten a detention in my life! Sorry I'm not the happiest that your carelessness got me in trouble!"

"My carelessness? Just get over it Kim!" Meghan screamed back. Kim let out a quick laugh.

"You know what? You can talk like that to whoever you'd like, but not to me."

"Ou tough Kimmy"

"You know what Meghan? You suck!" Kim yelled before storming out the door. Meghan let out a groan before grabbing a complementary coffee cup. She threw it against the far wall and watched as it smashed into tiny pieces.

"Fantastic" She muttered under her breath "Just fantastic"

With Kim

Kim stormed out and walked to the part of the boat on which they call the 'sky deck'. After exhaling a few deep breaths she had finally calmed herself down. Kim began exploring, examining everything about the boat. A million thought's raced through her mind as she mentally decided what she wanted to do first. She had went to turn around to go look somewhere else when she crashed into someone.

"Sorry" She said helping her self up "Oh hey Jack, didn't see you there" She was about to stick out her hand for assistance but he had already shot himself up.

"Hey Kim it's alright." Jack said with a reassuring smile.

"What are you doing? I thought you guys were still unpacking?"

"Naw, I just threw my suitcase on one of the beds and left. I wanted to check out the ship."

"Same."

"You alright? Surly bumping into be couldn't of made you that mad" He joked.

"Yeah I'm good" She lied.

"Kim?" He questioned.

"It's just, Meghan-"

"Nuff said." Jack said cutting her off. She nodded in agreement.

"You alright Jack? You've seemed at bit off since last week at the Dojo"

"Yeah I'm good Kim"

"Alright, but if you need to talk I'm here" She said with a smile.

"I know, and forget about Meghan. Just put aside your differences and enjoy the trip. Were in Hawaii!" He yelled.

"Yeah your right" Kim said with a laugh.

"Of course I'm right I'm Jack!"

"Oh shut it!" She said giving him a friendly shove. They began laughing as they took off to go meet up with the rest of the Warriors.

* * *

**Alright... Look out for the next chapter coming soon :) Review if you feel like it. :)**

**~Max1098**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm on a boat! Part 2

**Alright... Here's 'I'm on a boat!' Part 2... I'm excited, cuz this is my first chapter that I've written! Please review and tell me if I did Ok! Meghan is really different from Samantha and Missy... But I like a challenge :) After 3 reviews I'll post the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or Meghan. **

**This chapter was StayWeird's idea. Alright, enjoy!**

**PS IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ!**

* * *

_Last time on 'Not a punishment, but an Opportunity'_

_"You know what Meghan? You suck!" Kim yelled before storming out the door. Meghan let out a groan before grabbing a complementary coffee cup. She threw it against the far wall and watched as it smashed into tiny pieces._

_"Fantastic" She muttered under her breath "Just fantastic"_

_"Yeah your right" Kim said with a laugh._

_"Of course I'm right I'm Jack!"_

_"Oh shut it!" She said giving him a friendly shove. They began laughing as they took off to go meet up with the rest of the Warriors._

_With Meghan_

Kim's voice kept echoing through her head. **_'You know what Meghan! You suck!'_** Meghan slumped down onto her bed, putting her head in her hands.

"Meghan! Girl, you in there?" Meghan groaned and walked over to the door and swung it open, revealing a surprised Jerry.

"Rough day?" He asked her. She gave him a death glare. "Hey, Calm down." he said stepping closer to her.

"Kim told me what happened." He said as she stomped back into the room. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

"OH GREAT!" She said kicking the bed.

"Whoa, Meghan. Don't kill the bed." Jerry joked. Meghan just stood there.

"Hey, Meghan."

"What?" She said bitterly.

"How do you like hiking?" He asked her. She widened her eyes and looked at him. "How did you know I liked hiking?" She asked him. He shrugged. "I know things." he said. She made a face at him, then sighed. "Sure. Sound's fun." She told him, smiling.

**~Screen flip~**

"Yo! Jack! Kim!" Eddie said running up to them.

The two said Wasabi Warriors turned around to face their friend. "What's up Eddie?"

"Hiking when we dock?" He asked them. "Sure." they both said. "Well... that easier than I thought." Eddie said walking away.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

**_Hiking, two days later_**

"Seriously?" Meghan laughed at Jerry what Jerry had just said. "You!" Meghan looked up in front of them, Kim, Milton, Jack, Rudy and Eddie. "What are you guys doing here?" Meghan asked them. "Hiking. At least that's what I was told." Kim said glaring at Eddie. Meghan rolled her eyes. "Whatever." And started up the trail. The trail went up a hill and then back down.

"Meghan!" Jack called after her. "What Jack! What?!" She snapped turning around. "Can we please talk about the Kiss?" He asked her.

"You guys kissed?" Kim said, wide eyed.

"Thanks a lot Jack." Meghan said turning around and continued walking. "Meghan! Stop! Talk to me!" Jack yelled, catching her wrist and spinning her around. "Why!?" She yelled back at him.

"Because! I'm just as confused as you are!" He told her. "I never said I was confused!" She yelled pointing a finger at him. "Really, Meghan? Are you sure?" Meghan thought for a minute then whacked him in the chest. "Don't try to confuse me!" She yelled at him. "Meghan, please stop yelling." He said, calmer then before and stepped closer to her. She pushed his chest back but he just stepped forward towards her again. "Look, I'm sorry that I kissed you, but…" He didn't know where to go next. "But… what?" She said, trying to calm herself down. It's not his fault that her life is the way it is. "Guys, let's give them some privacy." Rudy said motioning for them to continue walking. Once they got up the hill they all hid behind a large rock and peered over the side of it at Jack and Meghan.

"But I don't know, I guess I just got caught up in the moment…"

"But, But I thought you said you liked me."

Jack gave her a look. Why did she remember that?

"Well… didn't you as well?" He asked her, making sure he remembered right.

She sighed. "N-No." her voice cracked.

"Meghan," Jack said putting both hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "It's okay to admit you like someone."

"I know, it just makes me sound soft." She told him.

"And what's wrong with that?"

_With the rest of the guys_

"What do you think they're saying?" Eddie asked pushing Milton out of the way.

"Guys, we shouldn't be spying." Kim said with her arms crossed and a frown painted across her face. Jerry had a similar expression. "Kim's right." He said.

"You two just don't want to watch your crushes flirt with each other." Milton and Eddie smirked. "Guys, hey. Give them some space." Rudy said pulling both boys completely behind the rock so they couldn't see them.

"Right." Jerry and Kim both scuffed. "Kim, do you want to explain why you and Meghan aren't getting along? You were a couple days ago." Rudy asked. Kim groaned and threw her hands down in a dramatic fashion. "Her carelessness got me detention for something I didn't even do!" She yelled. "SHHHH." The guys hushed her. "What did she do?" Milton asked her.

Kim sighed, "She asked me if she could borrow my eraser and then the teacher gave yelled at us then Meghan spat back at him so he gave us both detention. I don't get detention! I never have in my life! It soiled my perfect record!" She said. "Kim… You realize you're arguing about an eraser… right?" Eddie asked. Kim sighed.

_With Meghan and Jack_

"Because! I'm Meghan, I'm not soft. Not anymore." Meghan told him.

"What do you mean 'Not anymore' you did that right before we kissed too… what is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked her, moving his hands from her shoulders to her face.

"It's nothing."

"Meghan. Please tell me."

"Really Jack! It's nothing! Just drop it… please." She said tearing her eyes away from his gaze, trying to not let tears escape. Because Meghan doesn't cry. Not anymore. Crying show's weakness. And that's not a quality she has anymore. Jack sighed.

"So, I told you I liked you, what about you? Are you gonna tell me something? Or are you just gonna be Meghan and let it blow over?" He asked her.

"Jack… I would but-"

"But?"

"There's also this other guy that I kind of like… but I don't know which one of you I like more… Does that make any sense?" She asked.

Jack smiled, knowing that he had gotten the 'All mighty Meghan' to crack out of her tough girl shell and actually just be a girl for a minute.

"Yeah, who is the other guy?" Jack was slightly disappointed that she liked some other guy, as well as him, but he had his own problem just like that. He was still trying to figure out what possessed him to kiss Meghan, and if he liked Kim… as more than a friend.

Everybody had always teased them and both of them had always denied it but he never knew if Kim actually liked him back or not. Then when he met Meghan that one day… he couldn't stand her. But as they became friends he… he started to see her differently.

Not just that good-for-nothing-except- trouble girl that he had met and somehow connected with on the first day.

Meghan on the other hand, she had been extra crabby and mean and well… Meghan for the past couple days because she was confused. Her life was falling apart, and it felt like she couldn't do anything about it. She liked Jack. Really, who _didn't_ like Jack? But at first she vowed she would never be caught dead dating a boy like him. But he was the only guy that wasn't afraid to yell at her and bring her back into reality.

But she wouldn't dare let anybody know that.

Not even Jack.

But, she also kind of had a thing for… Jerry. Yeah true, he was dumb but he was really sweet and funny if you got to know him. And fortunately for Meghan she did. As she did Jack.

She felt like she was inside that 'Hannah Montana' episode… her neighbor watched it all the time… what was its name… oh, 'He could be the one.' Where Miley has to pick between Jake and Jessie. Except now it was Meghan had to pick between Jerry and Jack. **(AN: You know what's funny? Both Miley and Meghan start with M and the two boys names all start with J. :P Just realized that :P) **

She knew that Miley had picked Jake… but then broken up with Jake after he cheated on her in a later episode. Her neighbor gets really into the show, and she'd rather watch that then sit there twiddling her thumbs while she was babysitting her. So… If Jack is like Jake and Jerry is like Jessie… Does she like Jack more?

But then again, Miley closes the show dating Jessie…

Does she like Jerry more?

She was so confused!

"Guys! We might want to get outta here! Like, now!" Milton yelled at them, running towards them with the rest of the gang. Jack took his hands off of Meghan's face and they both turned to their scared friends. "Why?" Jack asked. Milton and Eddie pointed up the mountain further. A herd of wild horses **(AN: are there even herds of wild horses in Hawaii? Pretended there is if there isn't :P) **where running around, causing havoc, and making this part of the mountain shake, because the steeds weren't to far up from the Wasabi Warriors.

**~Screen break~**

_"Guys! We might want to get outta here! Like, now!"_

"Wait! I have to talk to Meghan!" Kim said. Meghan scowled at her. "Why so you can yell at me? That is just like us Kim, but you know what I don't want to yell anymore!" Meghan yelled stomping over a couple feet to near the edge of the mountain, looking down over it.

"Meghan!" Kim stomped after her. Both boys, Jerry and Jack, tried to go after them but Rudy put his arms out and gave them a look. "Let them work it out. They're big girls." He said. Both boys huffed and watched their two best girl-friends bicker. Milton and Eddie did the same, as did Rudy. Watched the girl's I mean. :P

"I'm trying to apologize! Why can't you even let me do that!? And to be fair you should be doing the same!" One of the horses reared up on the hill, becoming scared of the girl's loud bickering. The other horses soon got scared as well and did the same thing, when coming down, hitting the ground with great force.

"Girls! Get away from the edge!" Rudy yelled at them.

"NO!" They both shouted back.

"I don't have to apologize for anything!"

"Really!? You got me detention and now you're trying to date Jack! And you know that I like him!"

The boys' mouth's dropped, including Rudy's. Did Kim, THE Kim Crawford… just admit to liking Jack.

"YES! KICK PREVAILS!" Eddie shouts, throwing his hand's up in the air.

"You forgot the other half of Kick, Eddie. That's crushing on Meghan." Jerry said.

"Oh what's wrong with you? What do you like her too?" Milton asked laughing. When Jerry didn't answer and shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat, Milton's smiled dropped.

"You like her too?" Milton looked at shocked Rudy and Eddie. "Holy Christmas Nuts…" He said face palming his forehead.

Then something caught the boy's eyes. "GIRLS!" They all yelled. "NOT NOW!" They yelled back. No sooner than they had said that the outlook they were standing on collapsed on Kim and Meghan. The outlook dropped down a couple feet; the boys ran over to the edge and looked down at their friends.

"Okay, that's not good." Milton said.

"No really?" Meghan yelled up at them.

"Okay, Meghan, Kim are you OK!?" Rudy yelled down at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm… I'm just scared of heights…" Kim yelled up at them. Kim got lucky was sitting on the outlook, while Meghan didn't get as lucky was dangling from the edge over a who knows how many hundred feet drop.

"Yeah, I'm fine too guys, I'm just dangling over my certain death right now!" Meghan yelled back up at them.

"Oh good, you're both fine then." Rudy said, clutching his heart in a dramatic fashion.

**~Screen break~**

_"Oh good, you're both fine then."_

"AHHHH!"

"Meghan!"

* * *

**Mwhahahahahah :P Sorry... I couldn't resist. :} And... The plot thickens :) **

**Okay, So I was looking at the reviews you guys left for StayWeird and I was shocked at how many people stopped reading this story or posted 'hater' comments because It wasn't a 'KICK' story. :(**

**If you're a fan of my other stories you'll know that I am indeed a KICK fan, It's just that I think there are too many stories on here that are 'KICK' centric, and I like to mix it up and give one of the other guys a chance in the spotlight with the romance.**

** What about the other guys? They still exist and have love lives too! Don't forget about them! :)**

**Now that I've said that, I was looking at the reviews you left for stay weird and counted how many of you wanted JackxMeghan and JerryxMeghan... here are my results.**

**Jerry & Meghan- 11**

**Jack & Meghan- 25**

**Now, If I where to pair Meghan up ****_right now, _****with that data right there, she would be paired with Jack. ****HOWEVER****, I'm not going to pair her up yet. I want you guys to take the poll on my profile so I can figure out if you guys ****_still _****feel like that after reading this chapter. **

**Now... Let me help you with your decision. What If I don't pair Kim and Jack together? ****_Even_**** if Meghan ends up picking Jerry? There is no promise that I will pair Kim and Jack, even if Meghan ends up with Jerry; so don't vote for Jerry just because you want Jack & Kim to get together. And Please don't get mad at me either if I don't put Jack & Kim together. **

**Also, If you have question's for any of the character's:**

**Jack, Milton, Jerry, Kim, Eddie, Rudy, plus Phil and Joan; along with my OC's: Missy, [Princess] Samantha and Meghan...**

**Send them into me via review on any of my stories or my one shot, Or PM me! :) I'm going to be creating a little 'story' type thing where if you have question's for the Kickin' It Character's plus my OC's and my adopted OC and send them in, they will answer you. :) **

**To: _ (Kickin' It Character or Characters)**

**From: _ (your screen name)**

**Message/Question**

**:) I also need OC entries for my 'The more boy's I meet, the more I love my dog'. :) **

**When I get 2 new review's I'll update chapter 6 or whatever number I'm on :P :)**

**WASABI! :)**

**~Max1098**


	7. Chapter 7 Oh Meghan

**Okay, So I'm at a party and I realized that you guys did review 2 times- actually you reviewed more than I asked for! THANK YOU! :) It made my day! :)- so I'm updating when I could be eating :D :P haha **

**Who is Meghan gonna pick? It's answered in this chapter! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' it, iCarly, The Suite life on deck or Meghan... sadly. :(**

* * *

_Last time on 'Not a punishment but an oppertunity'_

_Then something caught the boy's eyes. "GIRLS!" They all yelled. "NOT NOW!" They yelled back. No sooner than they had said that the outlook they were standing on collapsed on Kim and Meghan. The outlook dropped down a couple of feet; the boys ran over to the edge and looked down at their friends._

_"Okay, that's not good." Milton said._

_"No really?" Meghan yelled up at them._

_"Okay, Meghan, Kim are you OK!?" Rudy yelled down at them._

_"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm… I'm just scared of heights…" Kim yelled up at them. Kim got lucky was sitting on the outlook, while Meghan didn't get as lucky was dangling from the edge over a who knows how many hundred feet drop._

_"Yeah, I'm fine too guys, I'm just dangling over my certain death right now!" Meghan yelled back up at them._

_"Oh good, you're both fine then." Rudy said, clutching his heart in a dramatic fashion._

_**~Screen break~**_

_"Oh good, you're both fine then."_

_"AHHHH!"_

_"Meghan!"_

* * *

"AHHHH!"

"Meghan!"

**~Kickin' It theme song!~**

"Guys, I'm not sure how long I can hold on for!" Meghan yelled adjusting her grip on the outlook.

"Kim! You have to help Meghan back up!" Jack yelled down to Kim. Kim looked up at him, horrified.

"Jack... What part of 'I'm scared of heights' did you not get?!" Kim asked him. "Kim, If you don't help Meghan... NOW- she's gonna fall! There's nothing to be scared of! Come on, you went head to head with me in sparring- If you're not scared of that or taking down the black dragon's you'll be fine with this!" Jack said.

"Nice Speech Jack, I'm good! I'll just 'Hang out' here!" Meghan yelled. Kim sighed and inched her way towards where Meghan was hanging.

"Alright, here, Grab my hand." Kim said. Meghan just looked at her. "Don't worry, I won't let you drop." Kim said reaching her hand out. Meghan looked up at where the boys and Rudy where. She took a deep breath and grabbed Kim's hand. Kim pulled on her hand while Meghan hoisted herself up onto the outlook. "Thanks" Meghan said.

"Okay, somethings wrong with Meghan she said thanks!" Kim joked. "I'm sorry!" Kim said. "I'm sorry too!"

"Yeah... something's wrong with Meghan." Milton said. Meghan and Kim hugged. When they broke apart they looked at their surroundings.

"Now, how do we get back up there?" Meghan asked. Kim made a face and looked around again. "I have no idea. Boys? A little help! PLEASE!" Kim and Meghan yelled up at them.

"We're on it girl's give us two second's!" Rudy yelled down at them.

"So, are you really mad that I like Jack?" Meghan asked Kim.

"No... Not really. I mean Meghan, It's the first time I've ever heard you be a girl. You know, no matter what you say you are, you're still a teenage girl with feelings." Kim told her.

Meghan nodded.

"I guess your right. It's just that my life kind of sucks right now and BOYS!" Meghan yelled up at them.

The boys dropped down two ropes as the outlook began to crumble. Both girls exchanged looks and grabbed the ropes, climbing up the side. Jack helped Meghan up and Jerry helped Kim so the girl's where safe again back on the mountain.

They all exchanged hugs when they heard the outlook fall. They peered over the edge, watching it fall.

Both Meghan and Kim looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Sucker!" They yelled down at it. At this, the boys started laughing.

But unfortunately...

There is one more matter of business to take care of.

"Meghan," Rudy, Milton and Eddie stepped back while Jerry and Jack stepped towards Meghan. "We both like you... a lot, okay?" Meghan looked at them with wide eyes.

Meghan nodded, urging them to continue. "But, really, it's up to you to pick. And, we just want you to be happy. So, don't feel like you have to pick one of us because the other one might beat the snot out of the other one." Jerry said.

Meghan took a deep breath and looked at both boys.

Two boys that just want her to be happy?

Oh Jeez.

She looked at Kim and she gave Meghan a look saying 'Do what your heart is telling you to do. And don't make fun of what I just said.' Meghan looked back at both boys who where waiting for her answer.

She took a deep breath and walked towards Jerry.

**~Screen break~**

"Jerry..." Jerry gave her a look, urging her to continue.

"I'm sorry, but my heart's pointing towards Jack. And If you tell anyone those words came out of my mouth, there will be a zipper where your mouth should be." She warned him, pointing a finger at him.

He laughed.

"Hey, as long as your happy." He was a bit heartbroken but his grandmother always would tell him 'if you love someone, set them free, and if it comes back it was meant to be.' He wanted Meghan to be happy, and he was almost positive Jack would make her nothing less. Plus, everything happen's for a reason. Jerry smiled at Jack who was giving him an 'I'm sorry' look, and Jerry's smile simply said, 'treat her good, it's alright.'

Jerry walked over to Rudy, Milton, Eddie and Kim had just joined them.

Meghan turned to face Jack.

"Okay, what is least corny way to say this...?" She said looking at her feet. Jack smiled and took a step closer to her. She looked up at him.

"I like you." Jack whispered before planting another soft kiss on her lips, ignoring the guys' 'Ewww's' and 'Awe's'.

When they pulled away after a couple second's they where both smiling like idiots.

"Alright, let's head back to the boat, shall we? Because I think we leave the dock in..." Rudy said looking at his watch but the boat's horn went off signaling 2 minutes untill departure.

The gang looked at each other, then sprinted down the trail, making sure they didn't miss the boat... again.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

_**Back on the boat- Meghan and Kim's room.**_

"Kim, are you sure you're not mad?" Meghan asked again unpacking her suitcase into some drawers.

"MEGHAN! Jeez girl! I'm fine! There is something seriously wrong with you today." Kim said.

Meghan sighed. "Sorry, it's just that my parent's rarely talk to me and It seems like they never care when they do. And they've been extra crabby lately." She said.

"No offence but maybe that's the result of your 'bad girl' persona?" Kim stated, almost like a question, pulling out a stack of shorts from her suitcase.

"No. They did that to me even before that." Meghan said shoving her now empty suitcase under her full-sized bed.

"Speaking of, I didn't think you used to be anything beside's 'Kick butt Meghan'" Kim said shoving her suitcase under her bed.

"Yeah, well that's because I didn't want anybody to know. It's embarrassing." Meghan said sitting down on her bed.

"Okay, I can tell you're not one who necessarily likes to 'talk about her feelings' but If you're not gonna tell me, at least, Tell Jack." "Yeah Kim, Why don't I just strap on a parashoot and bungee jump off the side of the ship?" Meghan said sarcastically.

"Meghan, Make fun all you want. But he deserves to know. And he's Jack, He's not gonna judge you or laugh at you," Kim laughed. "You have the best boyfriend in the world." She said.

"Kim are-" Kim cut her off.

"Girl, if you ask me if I'm mad at you one more time I swear, I will make you put on a big pink poofy dress and walk around the ship in it. And I can be really scary when I want to be." Kim said.

"Now stop moping around in here about your parent's. Go have some fun! Go hang out with Jack! Go do something! Go live your life!" Kim said over-dramatically. Meghan laughed at her crazy blonde friend.

"Fine, I'll go see what I can find... aren't you coming?" Meghan asked getting up and walking to the door.

"No, I'm taking a surfing lesson later. Picking out the right bathing suit takes time honey[/darlin']." Meghan made a face and walked out of the room.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

"Yo, I'm still in a rut... And _we're in Hawaii_." Jerry said slumping down in his chair.

Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Jack where hanging out on the 'Sky Deck'.

"Well Jerry, What about uh..." Milton said rubbing sunscreen on his arm, then stopping when he couldn't figure out anything.

"Gee thanks Milton, That really helps." Jerry groaned slumping down deeper in his chair.

"Careful Romeo, if you slump down even further in that chair you're gonna fall through it." Meghan joked as she walked up to the boys., making sure she watched her step, there was a 'Still Wet' sign on the deck, and they weren't too far from the edge of the boat. "Hey Meghan." The boys, except Jack, said in a board tone.

Meghan sat down on the chair Jack was sitting on, right by his feet. "What's your problem. You know, besides all the usual stuff?" Meghan asked Jerry, who gave her a look. "I'm in a rut." Jerry said. Meghan made a face and looked at Jack who gave her a 'don't ask you'll be sorry' look.

But since when does Meghan listen to Jack?

"What?" She asked him.

"I'm in a rut, Meghan. My life is the same old day, over and over again." Jerry said putting his head in his hand.

"Well, you certainly don't want my life." Meghan said. "Be thankful for what you have, Jerry. Trust me. Because when it's gone- you'll notice it's not there."

The four boys freezed in their positions, mouths agape.

Who knew Meghan Munro could be so deep.

Something had to be going on.

"Meghan, is there something you want to tell us?" Eddie asked her, leaning forward in his chair, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head.

"No." She said through gritted teeth.

"You sure?" Jack asked her, sitting up straight in his chair.

"I'm sure." She said nodding. "Ok..." The boys said giving their brunette friend a weird look.

"Hey Meghan, can you rub this sunscreen on my back?" The three boys gave their nerdy friend looks and cutting throat motion's as Meghan made a face. "Sure." She said before walking behind him, but instead of rubbing sunscreen on his back, "Meghan, Meghan-" Meghan ignored Jack who was standing up and standing next to her, giving Milton's back a hard shove, sending him flying off the chair, onto the newly washed deck, sending the nerd sliding across it and right over the side of the boat, screaming, "MEGHAN!"

Meghan stood there, with a proud smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Oh Meghan." Jack said shaking his head.

Meghan crossed her arms, proud of her work.

"Man overboard!" Eddie yelled.

"Well... at least Milton overboard." Jerry joked.

"JERRY! I. CAN. HEAR. YOU!"

"O-O-O, You're in trouble." Meghan joked as Jack shook his head.

**~Screen flip~**

"Dude, control your girlfriend!" Milton said, irritated as a crew member wrapped a towel around Milton. Milton thanked her and she nodded, walking off.

"It's not an easy task, Milton." Jack said putting an arm around Meghan's shoulders. Meghan jumped at the sudden contact but relaxed soon after.

"Yeah It's like trying to control a wild puma or something." Jerry joked. Meghan gave him a death glare and he wiped the smile off his face.

"A Puma?" Eddie questioned "Well, yeah she strikes me more as a puma then a tiger or a wildcat or something." Jerry said making a box with his hands and looking through it like a camera or something. Meghan gave him a look.

"You're a weird species Jerry." She said. He smiled. "Thank you." He said proudly, crossing his arms at said compliment/insult. Meghan and Jack exchanged looks.

"Guys!" Rudy said running over in an insane outfit, carrying a more insane outfit.

Jerry and Eddie left for a burger while Milton sat down on a deck chair, as Jack handed Meghan a shuffleboard stick. She gave him a look and he gave her one back. She sighed in defeat and motioned for Jack to go first.

"Rudy- Don't take this the wrong way, but did a volcano erupt on your or something?" Milton asked as Rudy came into Milton's eye sight.

"Oh look, I took that the wrong way." Rudy said as he gave his nerdy student/friend a look. Milton sighed guiltily and wrapped the towel tighter around himself.

"WHOA, Yikes Rudy. What are you wearing?" Meghan asked turning around, finally catching a glance of her Sensei/Friend.

"I met this girl on the fiesta deck **(Suite life on deck ;) I know nothing about cruises so yeah! :))** and she's really into surfer's. So which one do you think makes me look more hot like a surfer?" He asked holding up the other two outfits up to him.

"Do you have one that cover's your face?" Meghan asked him, examining the outfits. "No... why?"

"Oh. Then none of those." Meghan joked. Rudy made a face at her "HA. HA. HA. Jack- control your girlfriend." Rudy said. Jack stood up straight leaning on the shuffleboard stick. "Again with 'Mission: Impossible'!" He said. Meghan smirked and turned back to the game that she was paying no attention too. After a few failed tries Jack stood behind Meghan, showing her how to hold the stick and shoot it right.

Jack had both his hand's on top of her's with his arms wrapped around her so he could help her hold the stick. Now, Meghan being Meghan wanted to make a comment on how cheesy this was, but couldn't. She liked it too much. She's never had a boyfriend before so she found it sweet that Jack wanted to show her how to play.

"Yeah, anyway," Rudy said eyeing the couple and turning back to Milton. "Which one? And be honest." Rudy said. Milton sucked in some air. "Rudy, honestly I think silence is my best option. If a girl really likes you, she'll like you for you. So be yourself." Milton said.

"Milton, I've been myself my whole life, and look where that's gotten me in the dating world." Rudy said. Meghan looked over at him then looked at Jack. "He's not wrong." Meghan said, Jack gave her a come on look and motioned back to the board.

Jerry and Milton walked back over to them eating hamburgers. "Man, these burger's are like puck's, yo."

"Alright you try it on your own now." Jack said. Meghan took the stick in a stronger grip and got into the position Jack had just showed her.

"Rudy, there is some girl out there that's gonna like you for you. You just haven't found her yet. She's out there somewhere."

"Yeah thousands miles away in a cave, underground, making corn juice **(iCarly :P 'idate Sam and Freddie')**" Meghan muttered under her breath.

Rudy gave her a look, having heard what she said. "You're right Milton. And when I find her I'll make sure I don't introduce her to you guys. Espically Meghan." Meghan smiled and waved at Rudy who shook his head at his newest student's... well everything.

Jerry and Eddie started arguing with Rudy about meeting his 'Lady Friend' when Meghan shot the puck, putting too much force behind it, sending it flying into Jerry's mouth, shutting up the conversation.

"Hey, now it really is a puck." Meghan laughed.

"You know what's sad? These are better than the one's at school." Jerry said. Meghan made an 'EW' face and attempted to shoot another puck. Now, Milton made the mistake of walking right behind the board, right... as Meghan shot another puck. Hitting Milton in the gut, the puck and Milton fell overboard... again.

"NERD OVERBORD! AGAIN! NERD OVERBOARD!" Milton said splashing around in the ocean below. Meghan laughed and blew at the top of the stick.

"Okay, So Meghan doesn't have the best aim... noted." Jack said looking up at the sky.

"Bring back the net!" Rudy, Jerry and Eddie yelled.

Jack shook his head, laughing as he put an arm around Meghan's shoulders.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Okay, long chapter for you guys! :) **

**Yes, I put Meghan and Jack together... Please don't kill me! (hides behind the wasabi warriors)**

**You guys have to understand, I want to please all my reader's but unfortunately, I can't always do that. Jack and Meghan had, 1. more votes and 2. they had better chemistry and more history than Meghan and Jerry did. Plus, most people only voted for JerryxMeghan so Jack and Kim could be together. I told you guys in the last chapter that I might not put Jack&Kim together _even_ if Meghan ends up with Jerry. **

**At first I was gonna put Meghan with Jerry. But then I realized that if I did that, It's almost like Jerry's a 3rd wheel and getting all the girls that Jack doesn't. It's like he's 2nd best, and that's not fair to him. **

**I know probably all you 'KICK' people hate my guts right now, but you have to understand, This is what _I_ wanted to do with this story. I asked my friend for advice and he said 'It's your story, have fun with it.'. ****I felt like it would be a little more boring and typical if I paired MeghanxJerry and JackxKim. The results ended up looking like this: 31-JackxMeghan 15-JerryxMeghan. I read and took every one of your reviews into consideration, I really did guys, no matter how much you think I didn't, I did. But at the end of the day, something in my gut was telling me to do MeghanxJack. I apologize if you guys hate me or this story right now, but I've never written anything that's JackxOC before and I wanna see what I can do with that kind of pairing.**

**Plus, basically the whole Kickin' It Archive is JackxKim stories... I agree with numerous reviewers saying it would be nice to read something other than JackxKim stories all the time. No offence to anyone, because I totally love some of your Kick stories, I've reviewed several of them, I just want something different too, along with all the 'Kick' ones, you know?**

**Again, I apologize if you aren't happy with my decision, but please no flames in reviews. Thanks! **

**For those of you that _are_ happy with my decision, review! :) Let me know how I did with the JackxMeghan fluff. :) Personally, I loved it and found it SOOO much fun to write! :) I can't wait to update and I can't wait to hear what you guys think! **

**I will update a new chapter when I get 5 new reviews! :) **

**~Max1098**


	8. Chapter 8 The Party

**Okay, So I was typing up a chapter for 'The more boys I meet, the more boys I meet' and I was about to click save and it just disapeared on me. I'm very mad. So... I will update that tomrrow! **

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! :) **

**Now, I'm not sure who I should pair Kim with; Brody, an OC or Jerry... Let me know which one you would like too see! :)**

**Who saw that awesome episode last night?! Mika (she was in the episode last night if you didn't see it) is in this chapter. She's gonna help Jerry out of his rut ;)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or Meghan.**

* * *

_**A week later- Back in Seaford**_

"Okay, so you gotta use your shoulder's as your steeling wheel." Jack said showing Meghan how to stand on his skateboard infront of Meghan's house.

"Okay so hop on..." Jack sarted as Meghan put one foot on the skateboard, then the other, only to fall off, onto Jack second's after. Jack fell back onto the freshly cut grass, with MEghan right ontop of him.

"Oh my gosh Jack, I'm so sorry." She said.

"Chill Meghan... Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"Because you've said 'Sorry' 12 times and counting in the past," He paused to lift his watch to right infront of his face. "6 minutes." He said lowering the watch, laughing.

Jack shifted, realizing something.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything but, uhh... you're a lot lighter than I thought you'd be."

Meghan punched him in the arm. "OW!" He screetched rubbing it.

"OH look... I took that the wrong way." She said, glaring at her brunette boyfriend.

"Sorry." He said.

"Now who's saying sorry?" She joked. She flushed a bright red when she realized she was still ontop of him.

"Oh, don't you start with me Munro." He said, smiling as she got off of him and sat next to him, looking down at her knees as she pulled them into her chest. Jack turned his head to face her as she continued to look down.

"Hey, My parent's are having a party for my aunt. It's like a baby shower but, a whole bunch of our family is coming. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She looked up at him. "I'm the only one that's a 'kid' in my family. and before you ask, Kai is not coming. He's grounded." He said and laughed at the end part.

"Yeah, sure partying with old people sound's really fun." She said sarcastically.

He bumped into her with his side and smiled. She smiled back.

"Sure."

"And I appologize in advance for my family." He said. She cocked her head to the side.

"They can't be worse than mine."

"Wanna bet?"

**~Kickin' It theme song~**

"Oh shoot." Meghan said looking out her window upstaris, to see Jack standing at her door.

She fixed her hair and slipped some shoes on and sprinted downstairs.

_With Jack_

"Hi, Mrs. Munro. I'm Jack." Jack said when Mrs. Munro answered the door.

Meghan's mom looked at Jack. Not something she'd expect for her daughter's boyfreind.

Jack had on a red shirt, a tie and some black jeans with some black and white tennis shoes.

"Hi, It's nice too meet you, Jack." She said shaking his hand. "Why don't you come in. I'll get Meghan." She said. He thanked her and stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him, as Mrs. Munro walked over to the stairs and yelled, "MEGHAN!"

"Coming! Coming!" She said running down the stairs in some jeans, flip flops and a tank top that said 'Young, Wild and Free'.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going dressed like that?" Her mom said as Meghan began to put her brown leather jacket on, pulling her hair out of the back of it.

"Uh, a party." Meghan said a-matter-of-factly.

"No. Not dressed like that." Her mom said, grabbing her daughter's wrist amnd dragging her upstairs. Meghan looked back at Jack with an 'Help me' look on her face while Jack laughed.

Jack turned his head, to find Meghan's dad, towering over him with a scary look on his face.

"H-Hi, Mr. Munro." Jack gulped, nervously.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

"Yo, guys. Did you hear? I got a date!" Jerry said running into the dojo.

"Wow, that's the first date in a long time." Kim joked.

"Haha. It's with Phil's neice, Mika." Jerry informed them. **(If you didn't catch the episode last night... GO WATCH IT! :) It was my personal favorite! :))**

"Oh yeah, I met her. Phil says she's ugly, but she's actually really pretty." Milton said, Julie slapped him over the head. "OW!" Milton yelped. "It was a sciencetifical observation." He said.

"Mmhmm." Julie retorted.

"Hey guys- Whoa." Eddie said, staring wide-eyed at a notebook.

"What?" Milton asked.

"Meghan. _Our_ Meghan... write's songs." Eddie said turning the notebook around so they saw a song on one of the first page.

"Whoa."

**~Kickin' It with you~**

"Stop worrying, you look fine." Jack informed her as they approached his house. They heard the laughing and talking from out here. Not because they where loud- which they where- but the window's where open and the front door was open so just the screen door was closed.

Meghan's mom had put her in a brown floral strapless top with a thick brown bow belt in the middle of her chest with ruffle's under the belt (the ruffles go from the middle of the chest down to the bottom of the shirt), a dark rose pink skirt, sandles and she had her hair in a half ponytail.

Jack opened the front door and let Meghan in first.

Meghan and Jack walked into Jack's house, Meghan was marveling at her boyfriend's house. It was huge, expensive and expensively decorated.

Jack laughed at Meghan's reaction of a gaping mouth and wide eyed.

"Yeah, I know. My grandpa has too much money." He said. She looked at him.

"I'll say."

About an hour into the party Jack was finally able to pull his parent's away from the croud of people to meet Meghan.

"Mom, Dad, This is Meghan. Meghan, this is my mom and dad."

Jack's parent's looked over at Meghan, looking from her to their son.

_This_ was their son's girlfriend?

* * *

**Okay, sorry it's short, but my dad is telling me to get off the computer. -_-**

**Please Review! :)**

**~Max1098**


	9. Chapter 9 The Old Meghan

**OMG I'm gonna die! Not literally of course, but OMG! All of you-yes ALL- go to DisneyXD's website and go to Kickin' It's videos! They have a clip of the new episode on Monday and It has a BUNCH of KICK in it! :) No joke! I'm screaming right now! :D I told y'all I'm a kick shipper on the show but I don't write for them. SOOOO Ready for that episode! Is anybody else freaking out!? :D :))))**

**Here's the next chapter... sorry it was such a long wait! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or Meghan! :) :D If I did I would air that new Kickin' It- 'Hit the Road Jack' Right now! :) :D**

* * *

_Last time on 'Not a punishment but an oppertunity'_

_About an hour into the party Jack was finally able to pull his parent's away from the croud of people to meet Meghan._

_"Mom, Dad, This is Meghan. Meghan, this is my mom and dad."_

_Jack's parent's looked over at Meghan, looking from her to their son._

_This was their son's girlfriend?_

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Meghan." Jack's dad said.

"Yes, It is. To be honest I always thought that Kim girl would be Jack's first girlfriend." Jack's mom added.

"Mom!" Typical teenage answer from Jack.

"Sorry, but you two really had something going there...- I thought. I guess I was wrong." Jack's mom sighed.

"They do know I'm right here, don't they?" Meghan whispered to Jack. He shrugged.

**~Kickin' It theme song!~**

_**The Next day- at the dojo**_

"Alright guy's, I'm off." Meghan said wrapping her jacket around her tighter.

"Wait-" Jack said putting an arm out stopping her.

"What Anderson?" She snarled. "We got some question's." Eddie said. Meghan sighed and tapped her foot imaptiontly. "Really, Eddie? Now?"

"Yeah, why? Is that going to be a problem?" Milton questioned the brunette.

"Whoa wait- I only had one question for her. What's your question?" Jack said.

"Yeah guys. What's your question?" Kim asked them.

"Geez. Claws back in girls. What's wrong with you two today?" Milton said. "_I _wanna get out of here so I won't be late for w-" Meghan covered her mouth, stopping herself from saying anymore.

"Wait. What?" Jack said smirking.

"None of your buisness." Meghan said, lunging for him, but stopping, throwing him off. He put his hands up in surrender as she went back to her position.

"Meghan, before you go... wherever your going- would you care to explain this...?" Milton asked, holding up her notebook. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to snatch it from him. He held it up though.

"Oh I love being tall." Milton mumbled happily to himself as Meghan jumped trying to get the book.

"Confess!" Eddie said, shineing a light on Meghan's face, once she stopped jumping trying to grab her book.

Meghan rolled her eyes.

"Okay. So I write music. Big whoop. Now If you excuse me- I have some... Monkey's to attend too." And with that, Meghan walked out of the dojo.

"Jack, What was your question for her?" Kim asked, realizing that Jack never had asked his question.

"Nothing... I'll just text her tonight."

"Alright, Well I'm off." Kim said grabbing her jacket and bag. "Whoa wait- Where are _you_ going little missy?" Milton questioned.

"On a date! Can't a girl do anything anymore without being questioned?!" Kim said, exasperated, pushing past Milton and fast walking out of the dojo.

"Well... Jack I think I know a way to find what Meghan's up to." Milton said, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"How?"

**~Screen Flip~**

Milton and Eddie where now dressed like sherlock holmes and watson... again.

"I had to ask." Jack said, facepalming.

"Ok, While you two do that let's go figure out who Kim's dating _this_ time." Jerry said.

"Why?" Jack said

"She's a big girl Jerry. She can take care of herself." Milton said.

"I know. But do you remember the last time she dated somebody from the football team?"

"Yeah... Wait- How do you know he's from the football team?" Jack asked.

"Oh you know, just a wild guess." Jerry said pointing out into the courtyard where Kim was hugging some guy with a Seaford High Varcity Football team jersy on.

"Oh."

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

Milton and Eddie followed Meghan all the way across and through town all the way too...

Eddie stuck his head out from behind a wall and Milton stuck his head out right above him. **(It's like what they did in 'The Chosen One' where they're sneaking into the temple dressed as one of those warriors. :))**

"The Zoo?" Eddie questioned.

"Silence, My dear Watson. Silence." Milton said in a weird accent.

"What is Meghan doing at the Zoo?" Eddie questioned again.

They watched as Meghan walked up to a bullitain board, grabbed a clipboard and a whistle. She took her jacket off to reveal a green Seaford California Zoo staff t-shirt.

She glanced down at the clipboard, threw her backpack in a locker and walked off, disapearing from Watson and Holmes' sight's.

"Come on Watson. We must follow her."

And they certainly did. They followed Meghan all the way to the...

"Lion cages!?" Eddie whisper-yelled.

"Why would she be going in there?"

"It's elemtry my dear watson." Milton said pointing into the cage as Meghan walked into the cage with a couple pounds of raw meat.

After they stalked Meghan for a while they lost sight of her.

"Where'd she go?" Eddie asked.

"Looking for someone boys?" Meghan snuck up behind her two friends and scared them. The two boys screamed and jumped, turning around to face their smirking brunette friend.

"What- How..." Milton didn't get to finish. He was still recovering from the heart attack Meghan just gave him.

"I knew you guys where following me." She said, adjusting her grip on a heavy bucket of raw fish.

"How-"

"You guys stink at sneaking. You knocked over numorous things and you talk _way_ to loudly to not be noticed." Meghan told her friends.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

"Okay, there they are. Jerry, I still don't see the big deal they look fine to me. And I look reduculous." Jack said referring to his plant costume Jerry made him put on and they where now stalking Kim and her date.

"Wait. I have a gut feeling something's wrong."

"Jer- WAIT. Whoa... No way.. You like Kim don't you?" Jack said smiling.

"WHAT?!" Jerry said, his voice getting high. Jack smirked at his friend.

Kim meanwhile had gotten up to go to the bathroom. And her date, pulled out his phone.

"I mean Yeah, sort of... I just don't know how to tell her."

"Whoa- Jerry. I think you might have just found your chance!"

Jack pointed to Kim's date talking on the phone.

His phone rang for a second then somebody picked up.

"Hey babe." Jerry looked at Jack wide eyed.

Not again...

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

"So... why didn't you tell us you worked here?" Eddie asked as they walked towards the valtures.

"Because I'm Meghan. I'm not supposed to be soft." She explained as she opened the gate and walked into the cage. Both boys reluctantly followed her.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to come in? Those valtures are carnavores."

"That's why I'm feeding them, so they won't eat you." Meghan joked. Unfortunatly Eddie and Milton took it directly.

"Meghan, you know it's okay to be soft."

"No it's not!" Meghan turned around and yelled at Milton.

"Meghan, Everybody is soft for at least one thing. So what if your's is animals? They love you. Look." Eddie said, pointing to the valtures behind her.

"I'm not saying you have to tell the whole school, I'm just saying, at least tell your boyfriend and the rest of the guys."

Meghan looked at the animals in the cage with them and sighed.

"Your right. I'll invite them to come here tomrrow. I mean, if they're as nice as you are- It shouldn't be a problem."

"There's the Meghan we know and love." Milton said patting her shoulder. She glared at him and he removed his hand.

"Okay... So we love you more times than others."

"Like right now... we love you; Meghan! Get these valtures to stop chasing us!" Meghan smirked as the harmless vegetarian (they're some kind of rare valture) vaulters chased her friends around as payback for spying on her. She brushed the invisible dirt off of her hands and laughed.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

"Is Meghan here yet?" Jack asked

"No." Kim said. "Guys, have you met,"

"Brock. We know." Jack and Jerry said at the same time.

"And he's my-"

"Boyfriend. We know." Kim gave her friend's a look.

"Sup." Brock said.

"What's up with you!?" Jerry said, getting all up in his face.

"JERRY!" Kim said pulling Jerry away from Brock.

"What?" Jerry said innocently.

"Whoa, what is that smell?" Eddie asked.

"Oh it's my new calogne. It's called: Dude." Brock said pulling it out and spraying it on Jack. Jack coughed and pushed it away from him.

"Real orgianal name." Jack said. It sounded like a compliment to Brock but really it was an insult to the aweful smelling calonge.

**~Screen Flip~**

_**At the Zoo**_

"Alright guys, meet Kong." Meghan said picking up a baby panda and letting the guys pet it.

"Haha. Funny. Real origanal name. Let me guess, born in Hong Kong?" Kim asked, laughing as she was petting Kong.

"No. Actually she was born right where your standing," Meghan smirked as the Warriors and Brock took a step away from the spot they where standing on. Meghan laughed. "No, it's because her favorite toy is that Kong over there." Meghan said pointing to a large red kong toy a couple feet away from her and the guys. **(You know those red kong balls that you can put treats and such in for dogs? It's that, but it's one of those big ones. :))**

It was enjoying the attention until Jack walked up to pet it. Now, Meghan hadn't seen Jack around animals, but he seemed pretty calm.

Meghan had gotten the OK to let the warriors into the cages with her today while she was working. Once she explained why she wanted them to follow her around all day, the Zoo keeper still said no. Wait. Confused? You shouldn't be. It's Meghan. Let's just say once she was done being Meghan. The Zoo keeper just couldn't say no.

Let's just say that raw fish, raw fish guts and new penguins that aren't used to us human's yet, played a role in this. *Insert Meghan's devouis grin here*

The baby panda clawed at Jack once his hand almost touched her head. Meghan pulled Kong away from Jack so she didn't scratch him.

"Kong, what's wrong? It's Jack. He's cool." But when Jack tried again, it was almost like the baby panda didn't hear a word Meghan just said.

Kong nipped at Jack once he got to close again.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm sure she's just in a mood." Meghan appologized putting Kong down on the ground. Only to have Kong run over to Brock.

Meghan didn't think much of it, knowing Brock was good with getting people and animal's to do what he said.

**(Confused yet? :) don't worry, you won't be.)**

Let's just say Meghan wasn't too happy when Kim told her at the last minute that Brock was coming with them.

_Note to Self: Tell Mom to buy me a new alarm clock _Meghan thought as she ran over this morning's event's when Kim called her and told her Brock was gonna come with them.

Brock used to try to impress Meghan. Meghan wasn't interested, and she let him know it as nicely as she could. Brock on the other hand, wouldn't stop asking her out, trying to hold her hand, trying to flirt with her; _He can't flirt to save his life. _Meghan thought. Finally, Meghan had had enough. She may or may not have went all ninja on him in the hallway once he tried to kiss her.

This was a couple months back- before Jack came to town.

Before people where afriad of her.

Before the Wasabi Warriors or most of the school for that matter, knew she existed.

Brock was the reason why Meghan is... well, Meghan.

After Meghan used her knowlege of street fighting to take Brock down that day in the hallway, He vowed to get his revenge on her.

Meghan was a shy girl that finshed all her work, she was quiet, never got into trouble... Meghan was a good kid.

Meghan tried not to be scared everywhere she went... But unfortunatly it didn't work.

Meghan was a guttless jellyfish, as people liked to call her.

Growing up with too many older brothers to count, you would think she would have a little more gutts.

But she didn't.

And sure enough, along with the other bullying that had happened to her one day, Brock had got his revenge.

He rigged something or another so goo would splash all over her, and feather's would come down right after it, making her look like a human chicken.

It was just like what happened to Kim a month or so back.

But worse.

Because the taunting didn't stop there.

People started calling her names and where bullying her more than ever.

Finally she decided, she had had enough.

She wasn't gonna let people use her as a doormat so they could walk all over her anymore.

So, she changed.

Sweet, innocent Meghan that existed a couple months back was turned into the Meghan that was standing there in the Panda cage with her only friend's in some time.

Brock got too much satisfaction out of that prank that day, so Meghan turned mean to get him back.

She tried and tried but she was just uncapeable of being mean.

Eventually though, she figured out how- she still hasn't gotten him back- and she is now the Meghan that you all know today.

People can't remember that Meghan used to be the way she used to be, because she changed so drastically, that they thought Sweet Meghan was just a game or a trick she was playing on them.

And When Jack came to town, she made sure he or the Wasabi Warriors figured out how she used to be.

When they walked over to the Mama panda bear, she did the same thing. Took a liking to everyone but Jack.

It was like that the rest of the day.

Every animal growed, screetched, spit, glared... pooped, on Jack.

Meghan was starting to get worried because,

'Animals and kids are the best judges of character' **(I think the saying is 'dogs and kids are the best judges of character' but oh well. :P Just pretend the saying is the 'animals and kids are the best judges of character' :) )**

* * *

**HAHAHA Cliffhanger! :D :P I tried to make that funny and good but I'm still freaking out over that clip so it might be horrible. If so, I appologize.**

**And, Just so you guys know, my stories may be rated T, but there's ****no cussing or bad language in my stories****. So I would really appreciate it if you guys ****didn't leave reviews with bad language in it****. I haven't gotten too many reviews with bad words in them, but I would just like to let you know that I don't use bad language and I would really appreciate it if you didn't put bad words in review's or PM's to me. Thanks in advance! :)**

**ruzaa1234- Thank you so much! :) IKR! Kick hopefully is coming up on the series so maybe that will give the rest of the boys a chance for romance on here. :) Sorry that it took so long to update! :( Thanks for your review! :) **

**Be. your. own. self - I put Kerry in there for y'all. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm gonna do from there. :) Thanks for your review and I hope I helped you understand FF a little better! :)**

** Be. your. own. self - I'm glad I could make most of my reader's happy. :) Yeah, I love some of the kick stories on here but I think all of the other guys need a chance in the limelight- romance wise and they just need more chances in the limelight period. :) Welcome to FF! :) That's great! If you ever need any help, I'd be happy to help! :)**

**ruzaa1234- Thank you! :)**

**Guest- Kick is not in this story. Sorry. But this where I wanted to go with this story,I hope you understand. Thanks for the review! :)**

**QueenCupcake101- You're welcome for the little hint of Kerry. I'll put more in there next time. :) To be honest I never thought they would even be an option as a couple, but some people really want it to happen. So... Here's your 9th Kerry story! :D :) I hear ya, I want something different too. There's no need to cry... unless your happy crying... but I don't think you should do that eaither. :P Thanks for the review! :)**

**Damselindistress98- Thanks you so much! thanks for your review! :)**

**QueenCupcake101- Jack and Kim are not in this story... (I think you made a typo. If you meant to say Jerry and Kim then...) You're welcome for the loads of Kerry in this chapter! :) Thank you so much! I'm glad people liked my disision of MeghanxJack! :)**

**jamie (guest)- Hey! I'm sorry... I'm not gonna change it to a Kick story. Even though I am a KICK shipper myself, I don't like writing for that pairing. I have no idea why. I just don't. Kim IS gonna get a new boyfriend... but it depends on if you think he's hot or not. :P In my opinion, he's definatly not bad. :P You'll have to wait and see if I put Kim with Jerry or Brody. :) Don't worry. I won't make you wait much longer. That is a great idea! I just might use that ;) !**

**QueenCupcake101- Thanks for the review and you're welcome for the little bit of Kerry :) More in the next chapter! :)**

**Peace! :) 5 New reviews for next chapter! :)**

**~Max1098**

**PS New Kickin' It episode, Monday October 1st, 2012 at 8 pm on Disney XD. 'A Slip Down Memory Lane' :) SO Pumped for that too! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Fright Night

**So sorry for the long wait! **

**I just wanted to say thank you so much to QueenCupcake101 for posting that review to 'All you hater people'. I totally appreshiate readers like you and I also found it quite funny (The way you worded it was pretty funny :)). :) It made me laugh when I got an e-mail and I read it. Thank you again. Like QueenCupcake101 said, I'm not making you read the story so if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or Meghan. **

* * *

_Last time on 'Not a punishment but an Oppertunity'_

_Every animal growed, screetched, spit, glared... pooped, on Jack._

_Meghan was starting to get worried because,_

_'Animals and kids are the best judges of character'_

* * *

"Okay, so today wasn't like what I thought it was going to be like." Meghan said as she helped Jack clean the dirt and... _other substances_ off of his face.

"Tell me about it... Why did the baboon's screech at me?" Jack asked her as she grabbed a washcloth from a drawer in her kitchen and wet it.

"You can't look baboon's in the eyes. They take it as a challange and as you found out... It wasn't pretty. It was kind of funny but it wasn't pretty." Meghan laughed as she tried getting the dirt off of her boyfriend's face.

"Meghan!"

"Yes?" She laughed again.

"Again... Meghan!" Jack looked around. "Where's your parent's?"

"Not here." Meghan said in a monotone.

"Why?"

"Cuz they don't have to be here. They're probably out partying or at a friend's house or at a meeting or at work or ignoreing me... You know, the usuall." Meghan said.

Jack gave her a look, crossed his arms and leaned against the counter behind him.

"What?" She asked.

"Why don't you and your parent's get along?" Jack asked her.

His girlfriend scuffed at the question.

"No, Really Meghan. My parent's may not always be at the house but we get along fine. Why don't you?"

"Jack!" Meghan wined.

Jack smirked and took a step closer to her.

"What?" He asked, smirking down at his nervous girlfriend.

"Don't you dare put words in my mouth Anderson!" She warned, pointing a finger at him. Then she got a wif of him, given that he was so close to her.

"Ew, What are you wearing?" She asked holding her nose and stepping away from him.

Jack made a face and sniffed his shirt.

"OH. Brock sprayed some of his puke-smelling collonge on me and I guess it didn't wear off yet." Jack said.

"Why did he do that?" Meghan asked crossing her arms.

"Beat's me." Jack shrugged.

Meghan's phone went off and she picked it up off the counter and ignored whoever was calling her.

"Hey, That reminds me, there's that dance coming up at school right?" Jack said.

"Yeah..." Meghan said looking to the right and to the left before back to Jack.

"Where you interested in going?" Jack asked her.

"Depends," She started taking a step closer to her puke-smelling boyfriend. "Why?" She asked looking up at him.

"Don't try to pull anything on me Munro, guys are _way_ better at flirting." Jack informed his girlfriend. **(Author's note: Do couple's even flirt when they're already together? I don't have a boyfriend so I don't know! :P :) Carry on. :) )**

"I'd like to see the day." Meghan said sarcastically.

"Meghan, Meghan, Meghan. Haven't you learned that I can make you speechless faster than you can make me speechless?"

"Are we really having this arguement?" Meghan questioned her boyfriend.

"I don't know. You tell me." He leaned in to kiss her but he kicked over his packpack in the process, having something come tumbling out of it, smashing onto the floor, making the two jump apart.

"Hey," Meghan said catching a glimpse of the object that fell out of his bag and picked it up. "Is this the callonge Brock sprayed on you?" Meghan asked turning it in her hands.

"Yeah...Why?" Jack asked.

"Because this always repells animals. It says so right here." Meghan said, showing him the bottle.

"Wow... Since when do you read?" Jack joked.

"Wow Jack." Meghan said rolling her eyes.

"I'm joking." Jack said putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"Jack..."

"Hmm?"

"Yes."

"What?" Jack asked her confused.

"Yes, I'll go to the dance with you..." Jack gives her a look, "Although It's kind of implied." She says.

**~Kickin' It theme song~**

"Milton! Eddie!" Jerry said jogging up to them in the hallway at school.

"Hey man."

"What's up bro?" Eddie asked.

"It's about Kim." Jerry said.

"Jerry, if it's about her and Brock...-" Jerry cut Milton off.

"No. It's not that. Well it sort of is."

"Dude, stop beating around the bush." Eddie said.

"Wait- Why are we beating a bush? What did that bush ever do to us?"

Jerry just got looks from his two friends.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

"So, when are your parent's gonna be home?" Jack asked Meghan as they walked into the living room.

"Who knows." She said.

Then a gaint clap of thunder shook the house.

Meghan jumped.

"Meghan..." Jack said.

"Jack. Please. Don't make me tell you." She pleaded.

Meghan Munro never pleads... Something's fishy... And It's not just because a dolphin decided to use him as a toy today at the zoo.

"I'm not... It's just... Meghan you're keeping more secret's from us than usuall. And I know it. Please, just know that we're here for you. Okay?"

"Wow. That was sappy."

"Meghan."

"Sorry."

"No your not."

"Yeah. Your right. I'm not."

"Tell ya what. You're obvouisly scared of storms-"

"No I'm not Jack!" Meghan insisted.

"Okay... Whatever makes you sleep at night Meghan," Jack said. Meghan huffed and crossed her arms. "And your parent's aren't home, I'll stay here with you and cheer you up from whatever all the other secrets are that you're hiding from me and the guys that are scareing you."

Meghan was about to protest but Jack cut her off.

"Movie?" Meghan nodded.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

"I cannot believe them! They think they have the right to mess witht the all mighty Kim Crawford, well, I'll tell you one thing..." Kim stomped into the dojo, dispite the fact that it was thundering outside, and was ranting to herself about what Jerry, Milton and Eddie had decided to do. So she came here to let off some steam.

"Kim?" Rudy said, confused, coming out of his office.

"Hi, Rudy. Jerry, Milton and Eddie got me mad, Is it okay if I let off a little bit of steam for a minute or so?" Kim asked her short Sensei.

"Sure. I'm in my office if you need me," Then Rudy stopped in the doorway to his office. "What did those goofballs do now?" Rudy asked her.

"They set up a video camera in Brock's locker, bookbag, even in his mom's car! Because they said he was 'Cheating on me'," She said doing her best immiation of one of the guys at the end. "UGH! I can't believe them!" Kim said.

"Yeah... " Rudy said backing into his office, rolling his eyes at the vision of 3 of his student's sneaking into private property, rigging small video camera's just to catch that the thug Kim was dateing was cheating on her.

_I really need to find out what goes on in their brains... On the other hand that might not be a pleasent thing to find out._

**~Screen Flip~**

Meghan had let Jack put in a movie. He had put in some movie she had no clue what it was, nor did she know what it was about, so she just sat there on the couch with Jack.

"So Meghan... Why are you afraid of storms?" Jack asked her, pushing some of her brown hair out of her face.

"Jack, does there have to be a backstory for everything? I always have been. No backstory." No sooner had she said that, thunder roared in the sky, causing Meghan to jump again.

Jack motioned for her to come closer. She hesitated and he got a strange look on his face.

"It's OK, I don't bite." He said. She laughed and scooted closer to him, and he put an arm around her shoulder's.

Another clap of thunder and roar of the wind, that made Meghan jump again.

Jack pulled her closer, and she swung her legs around so she was curled up in a ball on his lap.

Another clap of thunder which made Meghan bury her head in the crook of Jack's neck.

Jack chuckled to himself. Meghan hit him on the arm.

"OW! Meghan!" Jack yelped.

"This is so corny." Meghan mumbled into his shirt.

"But, It's romantic." Jack said, rubbing her back.

She shook her head slighty.

"You wish, Anderson."

**~Kickin' It with you!~ **

"Kim?" Jerry asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Drowning my stupidness in tears." Kim mumbled into her knee's.

Kim was sitting out in the courtyard, back pressed up against a wall, crying her eyes out when she saw Brock making out with another girl. Of course she had stomped over to him and broken up with him, but it still hurt.

Jerry sighed and sat down next to her.

"Kim, your not stupid. He's the stupid one for cheating on you." He whispered.

"Jerry," Kim picked her head up and looked at him... Only to look right into his eyes.

"You're a great friend Jerry. None of my other friends would ever try that hard to let me know the guy I was with was a total jerk." "Well... Maybe that's because that's because..." Before Jerry could snap himself out of his trance, he leaned in. "Because...?" Kim asked. "Because they don't care about you like I do..." And that was the last word Jerry got in before he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her. Kim was surprised but kissed back because it just... Felt right. When they pulled away they where both a little confused at what had just happened. "Did we just-" Kim started. "yeah.." Jerry said. "Oh." Kim said nodding. "Phil's?" Jerry asked "Phil's." Kim said nodding as they both stood up and started walking across the courtyard to Phil's. But somehow, their hands intertwined on the way there. Okay! So that's done! I hope you like it and for all of you KICK people that probably hate my guys right now... Please no flames in reviews! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ~Max1098 


	11. Chapter 11 Bye Meghan? Part 1

**Hey guys! I know... I stink. I'm late. But I have a good excuse. If you read my other stories you'll know that I'm insanely busy with numorous things right now, I'm doing two things with my friends and I'm super busy working on stuff for that, and then I obvouisly have school, so my day's are pretty full right now. I will try to update ASAP! I appologize again for saying I would update sooner. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or Meghan. Disney XD own's Kickin' It and StayWeird owns Meghan. :) I also don't own Miley Cyrus' 'See you again'.**

**PS This is a short chapter because I've got some writer's block. If you guys have any idea's let me know! I will give you credit for your idea. Thanks :)**

* * *

_"See You Again"_

_I got my sights set on you _

_And I'm ready to aim _

_I have a heart that will Never be tamed_  
_I knew you were something special _

_When you spoke my name _

_Now I can't wait to see you again_  
_I've got a way of knowing _

_When something is right I feel like I must have known you _

_In another life 'cause I felt this deep connection _

_When you looked in my eyes_  
_Now I can't wait to see you again_  
_[Chorus:] The last time I freaked out I just kept looking down _

_I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley" _

_The next time we hang out I will redeem myself _

_My heart can rest till then (a-whoa a-whoa) _

_Now I can't wait to see you again_  
_I got this crazy feeling deep inside _

_When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs _

_That you can't wait to see me again_  
_[Chorus]_  
_I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim_  
_[Chorus]_  
_(a-whoa a-whoa) Now I can't wait to see you again_

Meghan turned around when she heard clapping.

"Shut it." She threatned the four boys in her doorway. She sat her computer down on her bed and walked over to the guys. "What?"

"Nice way to greet your friends." Jerry joked.

"And your boyfriend." Jack added.

Meghan just rolled her eyes.

"How'd you guys get in here?" Meghan asked crossing her arms.

"Your parent's kind of let us in..." Milton told her.

"My parent's are home?" Meghan asked, confused.

"Yeah..." All four boys said.

"Wow, you wheren't kidding when you said you never talk to your parents." Eddie said as they followed Meghan into her room. She slumped down on her bed.

"I wish I was." She said but it was muffled by the bed.

Jack sat down on her bed.

"Hey, have you guys noticed that somethings up with Kim? She's all paranoid. It's weird." Milton and Eddie shrugged as they slumped into a chair and a beanbag chair, while Jerry sat down slowly on Meghan's desk.

"See- She's acting the way Jerry's acting right now..." Jack said.

Meghan sat up. "Dude, that's not a paranoid face. That's a 'I Kissed Someone But I Don't Want Anyone To Find Out About It' face." As soon as those words that she had just said proccessed in her brian, her face dropped.

"Ohhhh- I'm gonna kill her!" Mehan said grabbing her phone from her nightstand sending Kim a text.

"What? Why? What happened? I'm lost!" Milton said.

"Hormones?" Eddie asked Milton. The nerdy boy nodded sheepishly while saying "Yeah."

Meghan glanced at Jerry who shook his head 'No'. Meghan sighed angrily in defeat.

"UGH! Why won't she text back!" And with that Meghan got up from her bed and made a bee-line for downstairs.

Her mom and dad stopped her though.

With the boys right behind her Meghan tried to keep walking but her mom and dad stopped her.

"Wait a second Meghan."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you she wasn't displined enough?" Her dad whispered to her mom.

"Mom! Dad! Kind of have to go somewhere..."

"Meghan... We don't exactly how to tell you this but we're sending you to Military School."

"What?" Meghan said in shock.

* * *

**So I have the main idea as you can see but I'm blocked. It might be because I have too much going on right now and I'm going 100 miles per hour trying to get stuff done... I don't know... but anyway, I promise I won't stop this story- not yet anyway- because frankly, I love writing it too much. :P**

**:) Remeber: if you have any idea's, I'd love to hear them! Thanks! :) Again- Full credit for your idea!**

**Wasabi!**

**~Max1098**

**'Sole Brothers' Monday October 22nd, 2012 at 8pm on Disney XD**

**'All The President's Friends' Monday October 29th, 2012 at 8pm on Disney XD**


	12. Chapter 12 Bye Meghan? Part 2

**Alright, Thanks for everyone who gave me ideas- I don't have writer's block anymore! :) So here's the next chapter- 'Bye Meghan?' will probably be about 3/4 chapters long. :) **

**QueenCupcake101 came up with numorous idea's for this chapter- I'll tell ya which ones :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It!, Meghan, Hannah Monatna's 'Every Part of Me' or QueenCupcake101 idea's. :)**

* * *

_Last time on 'Not a Punishment, but an Oppertunity'_

_"UGH! Why won't she text back!" And with that Meghan got up from her bed and made a bee-line for downstairs._

_Her mom and dad stopped her though._

_With the boys right behind her Meghan tried to keep walking but her mom and dad stopped her._

_"Wait a second Meghan."_

_"What?"_

_"Didn't I tell you she wasn't displined enough?" Her dad whispered to her mom._

_"Mom! Dad! Kind of have to go somewhere..."_

_"Meghan... We don't exactly how to tell you this but we're sending you to Military School."_

_"What?" Meghan said in shock._

* * *

"What?" Meghan said in shock.

"We just think that it'll be better for you, then staying here and continueing to beat people up because of your anger issues." Meghan's mom explained.

"What!? Mom, I'm getting better- I haven't beat anyone up in a couple of days! Right Jack?" Meghan asked her boyfriend.

Jack opened his mouth to respond but Eddie cut him off. "Didn't you just get mad at Kim like 10 seconds ago?"

"That's not helping" Meghan said, through gritted teeth. "And, I wasn't going to beat her up, I was going to talk to her."

"About what?" Meghan's dad asked her, crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow in Meghan's direction.

"About why she didn't tell me she kissed Jerry."

Behind her, Jerry was standing there with a sheepish look on his face while the boys turned to face him, their mouths making perfect O's.

"Yeah..." Meghan's dad said nodding. "Meghan, our point is, your behavoir has just become too much for us to handle. I'm sorry. But you leave Monday."

"Dad!" Meghan yelled- she actually had watery eyes.

"I'm sorry." Before he and Mrs. Munro walked back into the kitchen.

"Meghan-" Jack started but Meghan bolted out of her house like there was no tomrrow. **(This is somebody's idea, I couldn't find the e-mail with the person's pen name and the PM on it, so this 'Meghan runs away' idea is hers. :))**

But she wasn't going to Kim's house. She did text Kim, however.

_Hey girl, having issues w/ parents so don't call me- But still wondering why you haven't texted me back about u & Jerry._

But where Meghan was going suprised everyone.

**~Kickin' it theme song!~**

"Meghan!" Jack called after her, but it was too late. Meghan was already down the block.

"Guys" Jack nodded towards the door, running after her. The guys followed but split up to try to find her.

Jack tried the dojo, Eddie tried Phil's, Milton tried school (just incase she had gone completely insane), Jerry texted Kim and told her what was going on, so Kim checked the skate park- which was in walking distance from her house- and Jerry tried the zoo.

Jerry ran through the zoo, not finding any sign of Meghan.

**(QueenCupcake101- Jerry finding Meghan & figuring out the whole KimxJerry thing)**

"Meghan! Meghan! Meg-" Jerry stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Meghan sitting in the penguin's enclosure, her face burried in her hands. "-han. ..." Jerry found the entrance and walked inside the enlosure.

Of course, the penguin's came over to him, thinking he had food, but when they figured out he didn't have anything, they waddled back over to Meghan, who had her knee's pulled into her chest and she had her face burried in her knee's.

Jerry walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey."

Then Jerry realised something he had never thought he'd ever see Meghan Munro doing.

Meghan's shoulder's where shaking. Which Jerry only linked to...-

Crying.

Jerry put a hand on her back and rubbed her back.

Meghan lifted her head up and dare we say it, Meghan was infact crying.

Her normally beautiful, calm, brown eyes where big, red and puffy, while her hair was clinging to parts of her face where it was wet from her tears, her face looked red and pale at the same time and when she looked up at Jerry, she didn't even glare at him for touching her.

Jerry's eyes widned.

"Meghan- You're-"

"I know. I know. I'm weak." She said looking back into the enclosure.

Today the Zoo was closed so the only people that where here where two or three members of the staff, taking care of the animals.

"Hey, Hey, hey, hey. Don't beat yourself up. We all have to cry at some point in our life."

"How'd you find me?" Meghan asked using her sleeve to wipe her tears off of her face.

"Took a lucky guess. Why'd you run off?"

"What is this? 20 questions?"

"See, there's the Meghan I know and love." Jerry joked, putting an arm around her.

Meghan rolled her eyes. "Love ya too, Lugnut **(From 'Wedding Crashers' thought that was super funny :)) **Now get your arm off from around me if you want to keep it. I have a boyfriend ya know." Meghan shot back.

Jerry laughed, removed his arm and put his hands in a surrender position.

"Yes, I'm aware." Jerry said.

"Hey, If you don't mind me asking, What happened between you and Kim?" Meghan asked him, turning her head so she could see him. Jerry's face looked like a deer in headlights and he gulped nervously.

"I'll only tell you if you promise to not make fun of me." Jerry told her.

"I promise. I'm too annoyed too anyways." Meghan said.

"I don't know what happened. I found her crying her eyes out when Brock cheated on her," Meghan's sad-crying-face turned into a 'I'm gonna kill him' face. "And I just kissed her. I don't know why. It just happened, you know?"

Meghan nodded. "I totally get it. The same thing happened with me and Jack. But you need to talk to her about it. The longer you put off talking to her about it, the worse it's gonna get. Just trust your gut." Meghan told him.

Jerry nodded and smiled. "Thanks Meghan." She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"No problem."

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

Meghan was up in her room, packing it up.

_I feel like I'm a millions miles away  
From myself more and more these days  
I've been down too many open roads  
But they never lead me home_

And now I just don't know who I really am, how it's gonna be  
Is there something that I can't see?  
I wanna understand

Maybe I will never be who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be every part of me?

So I'll try, try to slow things down  
And find myself, get my feet back on the ground  
It'll take time, but I know I'll be alright  
'Cause nothin' much has changed on the inside  
[ From : . ]

It's hard to figure out how it's gonna be?  
'Cause I don't really know now  
I wanna understand

Maybe I will never be who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be every part of me?

Yeah, I don't wanna wait too long  
To find out where I'm meant to belong  
I've always wanted to be where I am today  
But I never thought I'd feel this way

Maybe I will never be who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be every part of me?  
Every part of me

* * *

**Sorry it's short! :) Next chapter will probably be up tomrrow! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Bye Meghan? Part 3

**Sorry for the long wait! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, 'Every Part Of Me' by Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus or Meghan... sadly. :(**

* * *

_Last time on 'Not a Punishment, But an Opportunity'_

_"Meghan... We don't exactly how to tell you this but we're sending you to Military School."_

_"What?" Meghan said in shock._

* * *

_Meghan was up in her room, packing it up._

_I feel like I'm a millions miles away_

_From myself more and more these days _

_I've been down too many open roads_

_But they never lead me home_

_And now I just don't know who I really am, how it's gonna be_

_Is there something that I can't see? _

_I wanna understand_

_Maybe I will never be who I was before _

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore _

_Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday _

_Can I find a way to be every part of me?_

_So I'll try, try to slow things down _

_And find myself, get my feet back on the ground_

_It'll take time, but I know I'll be alright _

_'Cause nothin' much has changed on the inside [ From : . ]_

_It's hard to figure out how it's gonna be? _

_'Cause I don't really know now I wanna understand_

_Maybe I will never be who I was before_

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore _

_Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday _

_Can I find a way to be every part of me?_

_Yeah, I don't wanna wait too long _

_To find out where I'm meant to belong I've always wanted to be where I am today _

_But I never thought I'd feel this way_

_Maybe I will never be who I was before _

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore _

_Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday _

_Can I find a way to be every part of me? _

_Every part of me_

* * *

"Knock, Knock." Jack said as he knocked on Meghan's door and walked into the now almost empty room. "Whoa. It looks... different." he turned to Meghan. "And I'm not sure I like it."

Meghan gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah. I just can't believe they're actually making me go." Meghan sat down on her bed. Jack copied her action. "They always talked about it and threatened it but I never thought they'd actually do it. I mean I knew I was-"

"Awesome." Jack cut her off. Meghan snapped her head to the side so she could see he boyfriend's face. "Awesome. A little anger management wouldn't hurt, but you're a great girl Meghan."

"Tell Connel **(Is it Connel or General? Oh well. Pretend it's Connel. :))** Smith who will be," she picked up a brochure off her nightstand. "'turning troubled into teenage girls into model citizens.' ARG!" Meghan threw the brochure into a paper shredder she had sitting by her desk.

"MEGHAN!" both Warriors heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "MEGHAN!" and then a thud. Milton, Eddie, Jerry and a walking Kim ran into Meghan's room after opening the door.

"What did you guys do? Meet my brothers?" Meghan teased.

"No. Nobody's home. Except you two." Milton said.

"Suprise, Suprise." Meghan mumbled.

"Anyway, we've found out fool-proof ways to help you not go to Military School!" Eddie said.

"Does it involve a pitchfork, a unicorn, a microphone, a block of non-dairy cheese and a slingshot?" Meghan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... That's the last time we try to help you." Milton pouted, stepping back with Eddie.

"Meghan, your parent's said the reason why they're sending you is because your behavoir isn't good. Why don't you show them how good you can be?" Kim suggested.

Meghan thought about that for a minute before saying "I'd rather shower in cold pudding."

"Wow, okay, how long have you been," Kim motioned to Meghan's outfit "This Meghan?"

"Wait a second- there was another you!?" Eddie shrieked.

Meghan gave him a look.

"About 6 months. Maybe 8. I don't know. Why?"

"Never mind. There goes that plan." Kim said scratching off a sentence in a notepad she had just pulled out of her hoodie's pocket.

"What if you tie up for parent's so they can't send you off!" Jerry suggested.

Meghan made a face at said suggested comment.

All of the sudden all these idea's where bombarded at her by Milton, Eddie, Kim and Jerry.

Meghan's brain started to buzz, not being able to comprehend what they're saying. She looked at Jack for help.

"Guys!"

Meghan finally had enough.

"ARG!"

And with that Meghan grabbed her suitcase that was sitting on her bed and ran out her bedroom door.

"MEGHAN!" Jack called after her but she didn't stop.

* * *

**I know, long wait and short chapter. I apologize.**

**But, apparently, as I am finding out, ...It's not easy to work with your friends. So I'm busy with that thing... still that I'm doing with my friend's, so my time to update is limited. **

**I'll try to update another chapter tomorrow cuz I have a really awesome Halloween episode planned. :) :D **

**Sorry again! I'm trying!**

**Review's will help me update faster! :)**

**~Max1098**


	14. Chapter 14 Bye Meghan? Part 4

**Hey! I owe you guys a lot. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like... forever. I apologize. Also, I realized I have kind of wrecked this story the past couple chapters- It's not set up like a episode like the ones StayWeird wrote. I apologize and I'll try to fix that :) **

**Anyway, here's the last chapter of Bye Meghan! :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' by Demi Lavato & Joe Jonas, 'Evacuate the Dancefloor' by Cascada or Meghan :( **

* * *

_Last time on 'Not a Punishment, But an Oppertunity'_

_Meghan finally had enough._

_"ARG!"_

_And with that Meghan grabbed her suitcase that was sitting on her bed and ran out her bedroom door._

_"MEGHAN!" Jack called after her but she didn't stop.__** (PS This was Chic Queen's idea too...- I think :))**_

* * *

"Dang it, Meghan." Jack mumbled before sprinting after her.

The Warriors exchanged worried looks and took off after Jack.

**~Screen Flip~ (Such a long scene, huh? xD)**

"Where are they?" Kim panted as they had ran over town since they lost track of both Jack and Meghan.

Jerry shrugged, out of breath and then remembered what Meghan had told him about Kim.

_"You need to talk to her about it. The longer you put off talking to her about it, the worse it's gonna get. Just trust your gut."_

"Uh, Milton; Eddie how about you look in the dojo and me and Kim will take Phil's- Okay?" Jerry said.

"Wait who said you could-" But Jerry cut Eddie off "Just go!"

Eddie and Milton realized there was a reason behind Jerry's strange request so they checked the dojo without asking any further questions.

They've figured out when dealing with Jerry, you might as well just do what he tells you too because his arguments are arguments you can never understand because he always starts ranting in Spanish.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"Meg-" Jack stopped when he saw Meghan's suitcase leaning against the bark of a tree.

He smiled.

He had taught Meghan to climb trees like this one a couple days ago.

Jack walked over to the tree and climbed up the tree and saw Meghan sitting on a branch, with something in her hands. He couldn't make out exactly what it was but he thought it was some sort of notebook.

Jack didn't climb up on the branch until he knew she wouldn't kill him or push him off.

_The girl's having a bad day... bad week actually._

Jack leaned against the trunk of the tree and tried not to loose his balance on the branch he was currently standing on. They where near the top of the tree and the sun shone down through the leaves, right onto to Meghan.

"Hey." Jack said softly. Meghan's head whipped around so fast she almost fell off the branch. Once she established it was just Jack, she looked back down at her book. "Need some company?" Jack asked her.

Meghan shrugged.

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked with a smile on his face as he climbed up on the branch next to her.

Meghan shrugged again.

"I'm weak." She said simply.

"Hey- No you're not. Crying doesn't make you any weaker. It just means you've been strong for too long." Jack said wiping away some stray tears on her cheek.

"That's sappy." Meghan said.

Jack gave her a look but she was looking down so she couldn't see it.

"Meghan- Look at me."

"What if I don't want too? What if I don't want to look at you? What if I don't want to go to Military School?" She sighed after her sudden mini-rant.

Jack gave her a look.

He noticed that she had looked back down so he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Meghan, It is completely unfair of your parents to send you off. But I think I have a plan that'll maybe get you to stay." Jack said.

Her eyes lightened up with hope.

"Are gonna use Jerry's idea?" Meghan questioned. Jack couldn't tell if she was serious or just pulling his leg because well... this was Meghan you're talking about. Meghan would probably jump at the chance to tie up her mom and dad and shove them in a storage closet. "I kinda liked his idea." Meghan said with a small smile, looking back down at her lap.

Jack laughed and bumped his shoulder into hers.

"No. It's not Jerry's idea. But it does require that song book." Jack said, nodding towards her book. Totally random and good guess on his part. But he had learned from Eddie that Meghan wrote songs- that's what inspired this plan.

"What?" Meghan's usual death glare was back as she glared at her boyfriend.

"See? There's that death glare I've been waiting to see!" Jack said with a stupid smile on his face.

"You have the stupidest smile on your face right now, Anderson." Meghan laughed.

Jack chuckled.

Meghan scooted closer to him and looked him in the eyes.

Jack smiled down at her.

"What?" He asked.

Meghan leaned up and put her right hand on his right cheek and kissed his left cheek.

Both smiled when she pulled away.

"Thank you, Jack. For everything. Really." Meghan said.

Now it was Jack's turn to lean down and kiss Meghan's cheek.

She blushed.

Then realized she blushed and she never blushes.

"Why did I ever fall for you?"

"Uh, isn't it obvious?" Meghan raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend, not sure what was gonna come out of his mouth next. But judging by the idiotic smile plastered across his face, she was guessing it was going to be entertaining.

"because I have drop dead good looks and I'm a great kisser." Jack said cockily.

Meghan rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"You're a sap, Anderson." Meghan said.

"Really? Okay, then a sap that is an amazing kisser." Jack said with another cocky smile.

"You wish, Anderson." Meghan said, rolling her eyes.

"What- You don't believe me?" Jack asked moving closer, the smile still clear on his face.

"Jack-" Meghan said in a warning tone. despite her tone she too had a huge smile on her face. "Jack- Don't- Jack-"

despite what Meghan had just said, Jack leaned in. Meghan laughed and backed up as far as she could. But Jack followed her.

When his lips where about to touch hers she turned her head so he got her cheek.

Jack's face showed surprise and Meghan was now killing herself laughing.

When Meghan wasn't looking he slipped both arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Meghan squeaked when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. She was so close to him that she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Jack smiled down at his girlfriend, proud of his work.

"Okay. You got me. Now what's your plan?" Meghan asked.

Jack raised his eyebrow and swooped in for a kiss.

It lasted about 3 seconds before Jack pulled away.

Meghan smiled at him but then said "Doofus." She whacked him but she forgot how strong he was and that caused her to loose her balance. Jack too lost his balance and both teens fell to the ground with a _smack!_

They where OK.

Yes, they where up in a tree but luckily it wasn't too far up where they would kill themselves if they fell.

Meghan landed on top of Jack and they where both laughing like idiots.

"What do you say we go put my plan into action?" Jack asked once their laughter died down enough for them to breathe.

"Okay... But If I still end up going- you're not allowed to tell anyone I cried. Heck, you're not allowed to tell anyone I cried- period." Meghan said giving Jack a warning look.

"Alright. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Meghan."

"I'm serious Jack-"

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"Guys, Jack found Meghan. He says it's alright and he's back at her house now. He says we can go home or do whatever- and I quote- 'we oh so desire'." Kim said rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Well. I'm winded. I'll see you guys in the morning." Milton said, waving and walking towards his house.

"See ya Milton!" They called out behind him.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go too. Mom needs help with something before I hit the sack. Night guys."

"Night Eddie." Kim said.

"Take it easy." Jerry said giving him a high five.

Jerry and Kim looked at each other.

"And then there where 2..." Jerry said. Kim laughed at his joke.

"I guess- I guess I should go too. See you tomorrow, Jerry." Kim said.

_"You need to talk to her about it. The longer you put off talking to her about it, the worse it's gonna get. Just trust your gut."_

"Uh- Kim?" Kim stopped and turned around to face Jerry. "Can we talk?"

"Uh- Yeah. I guess so." Kim said walking back over to him. "What about?" She asked.

"About- About.. uh..."

"Come on Jerry, spill it." Kim said, putting her hands on her hips.

"About the kiss."

Kim's facial expression dropped.

"Oh- What about it?" Kim asked him. "Was I not good?"

"No, no, no, you where fine. It's just- did it mean anything to you?" Jerry asked.

Kim took note that Jerry looked nervous. He wasn't himself.

Actually he hadn't been since they kissed.

"Uh- I don't know. ...Did it mean anything to you?" Kim asked.

Jerry hesitated but sighed and said "Yeah."

Kim's eyes widened as she dropped her arms from her hips.

"Well- I guess I should tell you then, that- Yes, it meant something to me." Kim said, smiling.

Jerry smiled.

"So- Are we like- dating now?" Jerry asked. "If not- that's Ok. I'm just wondering." Jerry quickly added.

Kim thought about it for a second.

"I guess one date couldn't hurt." Kim said smiling.

Jerry smiled back.

"Tomorrow? Pick you up at 7?" Jerry said, his usual 'Jerry Charm' coming back into his voice.

"Sure." Kim said biting her bottom lip.

Kim walked home and once she turned around and was out of earshot, Jerry did a 'score' motion with his fist and walked home himself.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

Meghan was in the mall courtyard with the Warriors, saying goodbye.

"Come on Meghan! Let's go!" Meghan's mom yelled from over near the car.

"Coming!" Meghan yelled back. She turned back to the guys. "Guys- I'm just gonna say that even though you guys are insanely weird and annoying, you guys where my friends. ...Even if I had to beat up someone's boyfriend to get them to become my friend." Meghan and Kim both laughed at that while the boys chuckled. "Promise me you'll call me or text me once in a while. We're allowed to keep our phones." Meghan explained.

"Of course." the guys said.

Meghan's mom and dad walked up to the Warriors.

"Meghan- we need to go. Now." Her dad said.

Meghan looked at Jack then at the stage that had been up for who know's what and then back at Jack.

He nodded.

Meghan turned to her parents.

"Mom. Dad. I'm not going." Meghan said.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are." Meghan's mom laughed.

"The only reason your sending me is because of my hobbies to pull pranks on people-" unfortunately for Meghan, her parent's didn't let her finish.

"No Meghan. We're sending you because that's all you do. You're doing nothing useful with your life so that's why we're sending you." Meghan's dad said.

Meghan, of course, had a comeback but Jack stepped in front of Meghan.

"Mr. and Mrs. Munro, I know you might not see it but Meghan isn't what you think she is. For one thing she doesn't pull pranks on anybody anymore... unless we ask her too but that's a different story for another day," Meghan smiled. She had no idea Jack would do this for her. "She's sweet-"

Jerry cut Jack off.

"Unless she's mad at me. Then... not so much." Everybody laughed at the numerous memories of Meghan scaring Jerry to death.

"She's kind-"

"Only when she wants to be though." Milton added.

The Warriors laughed again.

"And not to mention she's got the most guts out of all of us here. I mean she looks at horror movies like they're romantic comedies." Eddie added.

Everybody laughed again.

"She stands up for what's right... well, most of the time anyway." Kim said.

Another laugh came from the group.

"And she cares about her friends." Jack said.

"She cared so much about Jack that she got a black eye for him." Eddie said.

Everybody nodded.

Meghan's parent's looked at each other then back at Meghan and the Warriors.

"Come on. Let's go." Mrs. Munro said.

Meghan shot Jack a panicked look and he nodded towards the stage.

Both Jack and Meghan ran up to the stage and Meghan grabbed the Mic.

The Warriors didn't know about 'the plan' because Jack assumed they wouldn't have to use this. But, dang, Meghan's parent's are rough.

"Mom. Dad." Meghan said into the microphone. Her parent's turned around. "One thing you don't know about me is that I write music. And if I'm still not making something of my life, then you can send me away. But I just want you to hear one song." Meghan said. "THEN you can judge me."

Jack had picked up his acoustic guitar and was on a stool next too where Meghan was standing with the microphone.

The song Meghan had written was about her and Jack. She had the music worked out on her computer but Jack re-wrote it in only acoustic guitar.

_Wouldn't Change A Thing_

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say, _

_His mind is somewhere far away, _

_And I don't know how to get there, It's like, _

_All he wants is to chill out, _

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out, _

_Like he doesn't even care, _

_You_

_ me _

_We're face to face _

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_ Like fire and rain_

_You can drive me insane _  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything _

_We're Venus and Mars _

_ We're like different stars _

_ But you're the harmony to every song I sing _

_And I wouldn't change a thing_  
_He's always trying to save the day _

_Just wanna let my music play_

_He's all or nothing _

_But my feelings never change _

_Why, do you try to read my mind? _

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

_He tries to pick a fight _

_To get attention _

_That's what all of my friends say _

_You, _

_Me _

_We're face to face _

_But we don't see eye to eye _

_Like fire and rain _

_You can drive me insane _  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything _

_We're Venus and Mars _

_We're like different stars _

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing _

_And I wouldn't change a thing_  
_When I'm yes, he's no _

_When I hold on, he just lets go_  
_We're perfectly imperfect _

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no _

_We're like fire and rain_

_You can drive me insane _  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything _

_We're Venus and Mars _

_We're like different stars _

_ But you're the harmony to every song I sing _

_And I wouldn't change a thing_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything _

_We're Venus and Mars _

_We're like different stars _

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing _

_And I wouldn't change a Wouldn't change a thing_

To say the Warriors where lost for words would be an understatement.

They stood there frozen solid.

Meghan was a really good singer.

And accompanied by Jack on guitar... Wow.

And the song was... almost like some professional wrote it.

The crowd that had gathered around to hear the song clapped.

Meghan put the microphone back on it's stand and Jack put his guitar back and both Warriors climbed down from the stage.

"Anything?" Meghan asked her parent's. They just stood there. "Nothing!" Meghan asked exasperated. "Was it that bad?"

Suddenly all the Warriors regained the right to speak and started saying 'No! That was amazing' 'incredible' 'that was swawesome'... I think you can pinpoint who said what.

"Come on, Meghan." Her dad said as he and her mom headed towards the car.

"I can't believe it didn't work." Meghan said turning to Jack who looked just as heartbroken as she did.

"I know." Jack said in disbelief.

"MEGHAN!"

"Coming."

Walking away from somewhere never seemed so wrong to her.

She picked up her duffel bag and Jack, being the gentlemen that he is, grabbed her suitcase and walked with her to the car.

"Take care of yourself, Okay?" Jack said as they stood by the open car door. Her parent's where a couple yards away, watching them.

"I might say the same to you." Meghan said before giving Jack a bonecrushing hug.

When they finally pulled away, Meghan got in the car and Jack closed the door behind her. She waved to the Warriors as her parents came in the car.

She looked down at the bracelet she had on.

It was Jack's technically but every time she was over at his house with him she would always steal it. Jack eventually let her keep it once he figured out she liked it so much.

Suddenly all the memories came flooding back from the past couple months as it started to rain.

_"Im impossible? Im Impossible? Well you know what hes an idiot!" _

_"Oh Im the idiot! Say the girl failing Half her classes!"_

_"Meghan you fight?" _

_"No Jack Im playing hopscotch."_

_"Dont look at this as a punishment but rather as an opportunity"_

_"Kim. If I was going to prank you, you better believe I'd take credit for it."_

_"We make a good team"_

_"He may not be stupid, but theres no excuse for his tight pants!" _

_"Aha, hes probably so stupid because his tight pants cuts off the circulation to his brain!"_

_"IM FREAKING OUT JACK!" She yelled and then let go giving him a small shove away._

_"Alright calm down" He responded straightening out his shirt._

_"Calm down?" She repeated. "How can I CALM DOWN!_

_"And another thing how are you so calm?... Wait what?"_

_"Oh and the plan may or may not involve you in a dress..." _

_"A what?"_

_"You guys are such babies!"_

_"That's cuz it was a great plan Jack"_

_"What just happened?"_

_"I have no idea."_

Suddenly Meghan realized the car wasn't moving.

"Dad. Stop torturing me! Just drive the stupid car already!" Meghan yelled.

"Meghan. Get out of the car." Her dad said.

"Wh-"

"Out. Now. You're not going."

"What?"

"Meghan, what did we just tell you to do?" Her mom said.

Meghan held her hands up in surrender and got out of the car.

"Guys! I'm not going!" Meghan said.

"WHAT?!" And hi-fives and hugs where exchanged all around.

Meghan turned to her parent's who had gotten out of the car.

"Why'd you let me stay?" Meghan asked.

"Because we've never seen people like these who would try everything in their power to keep you in their life. Not sure why they'd want to but-"

"DAD!" Meghan yelled, but she was smiling.

Her parent's laughed and Jack smiled down at Meghan, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Alright well we'll call the school as soon as we get home and tell them your not coming. Do you wanna stay here-"

Meghan didn't let them finish.

"Yes."

Everybody laughed.

Who knew Meghan Munro would _want_ to stay and hang out with the guys.

OH wait- The guys.

Her parents laughed and then drove home, leaving Meghan with the Warriors.

"Kim- shouldn't we move our date to tomorrow? I'm thinking we should hang out with Meghan tonight." Jerry said.

Kim nodded. "That works."

The warriors exchanged confused glances.

Meghan and Jack where the first to catch on.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Meghan yelled excitedly.

"So he-" Jack started.

Kim nodded "Yeah.

"And you said-"

Jerry look at Kim and smiled "Yup."

"Wow." Was all Meghan and Kim had to say.

Rudy, Milton and Eddie where still doing the math.

_It's good to know I'll always have friends... even if some of them are pretty slow at catching onto things._

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"Hey Meghan." Jack said coming into the dojo with something hidden behind his back.

"Hey dorko." Meghan joked.

Jack laughed at her.

"I got something for you." Jack told her.

Meghan gave him a look and all the other Warriors had stopped sparring to look at Jack and Meghan.

Jack pulled his hand out from behind his back and in it was a tiny golden retriever puppy wagging his tail and almost smiling at the Warriors.

Meghan's face completely dropped.

"Oh my goodness-" Meghan gushed as Jack handed her the puppy.

"Dude- You've got some allowance." Jerry said as Jack smiled at Meghan who was petting the puppy.

"Where'd you get him Jack? He's adorable." Kim said.

"How do you know it's a he?" Rudy asked.

"Because _he _just tinkled on your shoes..." Kim answered.

Jack laughed as the puppy barked at Rudy, almost if he was laughing at him.

"I love this dog." Meghan says, laughing.

Jack laughed and said, "My mom's friend's daughter's dog had a litter of puppies. I knew you didn't have a dog but always wanted one so I thought of you."

"So it didn't tinkle on my shoes?" Rudy asked.

"No. It did." Jack said.

And all the Warriors laughed at Rudy who ran to the bathroom to attempt to wipe the puppy pee off his shoes.

"Thank you Jack. He's adorable." Meghan said giving him a hug.

"I know I am but isn't the dog cute too?" Jack joked.

"Oh Jack..."

* * *

**I really liked this chapter. I don't know, I just really like it. It's long. It's cute. It's funny (I hope). It's sweet :) Yeah. I'm proud of it. especially since I'm typing this with a headache.**

**I'm not gonna lie, I was sitting here, smiling like an idiot when I was writing the tree scene. One of my favs I think :)**

**Here's Meghan's polyvore outfit when she's in the tree with Jack: cgi/set?id=64466536**

**Here's Meghan's polyvore outfit when she's singing at the mall: bye_meghan/set?id=63975023**

**And here's Meghan's polyvore outfit for when she's in the dojo and Jack gets her a puppy :) 3 : cgi/set?id=64473425**

**Up next for this story-**

**Chapter 15- Evacuate the Dance Floor**

**Chapter 16- Oh Christmas Nuts! Episode(The Holiday episode of Kickin' It in Meghan's POV :) Something different :))**

**Alright, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I hope it's soon! :) **

**Review! It helps me update faster! :)**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	15. Chapter 15 Evacuate the Dancefloor

**Hey! :) So here's the next chapter! :) **

**Follow me on twitter! :) MissyandMeghan :) I'll post when I'm updating, why I can't update something and etc. :) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It or Meghan.**

* * *

"Alright, great job guys. See you on Monday." Rudy said before walking back into his office.

"Meghan- are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Kim asked her.

"Uh- a little random question, isn't it?" Meghan questioned shoving her gi in her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Well, are you?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Jack asked me."

"We're going dress shopping."

"Eh?"

Meghan hates wearing dresses.

And the only time she wears them is when she's _forced_ into them.

So shopping for dresses with Kim wasn't exactly Meghan's idea of 'fun'.

Sure, Meghan went shopping but only if she really needed something.

You know, like if her hi-tops had worn completely out. Then she'd go shopping.

So shopping for fun, for dresses, _for a dance_ wasn't gonna fly to easily with Meghan.

Kim grabbed Meghan's arm, trying to pull her out the door but Meghan dug the heels of her boots into the floor.

"I'm not going dress shopping with you!" Meghan said.

The boys had come out of the locker room to witness this scene and when they heard Meghan say something about dress shopping with Kim, they may have started laughing.

Meghan forced Kim's hand off of her arm and turned around to send a death glare towards the chuckling guys behind her.

They shut up but Jack had to walk up to them and say, "What's going on, girls?"

"Meghan's going dress shopping with me for the dance." Kim said simply, turning around. An eyebrow hiked up Jack's forehead.

The guys behind them laughed at Meghan's expression but again she shot them a death glare, making them shut up.

"No, I'm not!" Meghan said.

Even though Meghan and Kim got along with each other now, they still had a hard time solving their problems without bickering like little kids.

Jack put his head in his hands and shook it.

"Seriously?" He whined out loud. "Girls-" They still kept bickering. "HEY!"

That made both girls shut up and jump back at Jack's sudden loud voice.

"Alright- Meghan just go dress shopping with Kim. It won't kill you." Jack said, while Meghan pouted he turned to Kim who was smiling in victory. "But you're only allowed to drag her into 5 stores- at max. Okay? Trust me- she's no fun when she's in a mood." Now it was Kim's turn to pout and Meghan's turn to smile in victory.

Jack shoved both girls out the door and turned to the guys.

"Women." He said as he walked back over to the guys, shaking his head.

This made the guys laugh.

Then they heard a loud pitch scream come from Rudy's office.

The boys turned towards the door and Rudy came out, dressed in the magician tux that Jack had borrowed from him when he got mushroom gravy all over it.

Actually- it still had mushroom gravy all over it.

"Uh. Rudy... Whatcha doin'?" Milton asked.

"I was trying on my tux for my date tonight and I find that it's covered in mushroom gravy! It's good but that's not the point!" The guys rolled their eyes at their Sensei.

"Uh- Rudy you never got that thing washed? Dude, I told you me and Kim got covered in mushroom gravy." Jack said.

"Jack- Do I look like the kind of man who would do my own laundry?" Rudy asked.

"True." all the guys said at once.

"It would be more like man-child." Jerry joked.

Rudy glared at him but Eddie just laughed at him.

"Says the boy-child." Eddie laughed.

"That's it man!" Jerry was now chasing a screaming Eddie around the dojo.

Milton, Jack and Rudy just shrugged when Rudy noticed something.

"Hey- Where are the girls? Because if Meghan where here she would probably join Jerry in chasing Eddie and Kim would chase Jerry for using her catch phrase..."

Jack and Milton nodded.

"Yeah.. No, they're not here." Jack informed Rudy.

"They went dress shopping for the dance tonight." Milton added.

"Cool. Wait- How'd Kim get Meghan to go dress shopping?" Rudy asked.

"Jack kind of shoved her out the door." Milton said.

Rudy gave Jack a look.

"Look- Kim obviously really wanted some girl to go shopping with and Meghan- I guess- does need a dress for tonight, so I figured that what was the harm of Kim dragging Meghan into a dress store for 10 minutes." Jack said.

"Dude- This is Kim we're talking about. It'll be more like 10 hours." Milton said.

Jack nodded.

"Wait- Meghan's going to the dance tonight? With who? And where's the genius that pulled that off?" Rudy asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, she's going to the dance tonight; she's going with me because _she's my girlfriend_; and I wouldn't necessarily say I'm a genius. ..At least a smart guy with exceptional hair." Jack says. **(I find it so funny that Jack is like.. obsessed with his hair so I had to put that in here. :) Okay. I'm done talking :)) **

Milton and Rudy nodded.

"Why does it seem like there was something we were supposed to stop?" Rudy asked.

Jerry and Eddie where still running around in the background.

Rudy, Jack and Milton shrugged and then continued to exit the dojo.

"Jerry! Stop chasing me!"

**~Kickin' It With you!~**

"Kim! this is the 50th one I've tried on! Can we leave now!?" Meghan whined from the other side of the dressing room door.

Kim tossed 3 more dresses over the door to her.

Meghan had rejected almost every one.

"Kim- there's nothing here that I-" Meghan stopped in mid-sentence as she finally got a look at the dress that was in her hands.

"See- I'm not as much of a dumb blonde as you might think." Kim said, crossing her arms.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

Meghan, Kim, Julie and Margret where getting ready at Julie's house, in Julie's room. You can hear Ty blaring a Karate math on the TV downstairs.

"Meghan stop squirming! I'm gonna burn you! Or me!" Julie told Meghan who was kept moving in her chair as Julie was trying to curl her hair.

"Let's hope it's you." Meghan said.

"Meghan!" Kim said from the other side of the room, helping Margret tie her dress in the back. (She has a bow on the back of her dress)

"Sorry! I'm just... I'm just nervous." Meghan said as she adjusted herself again, making Julie slip and just miss her hand.

"Meghan, I'm not a violent person, but I will staple you and duct tape you to this chair if I have to!" Julie said.

"Alright, Alright!" Meghan said.

Kim and Margret walked over to Meghan and Julie.

"What are you so nervous about?" Kim asked.

"What?" Margret gasped over-dramatically. Meghan rolled her eyes. "The Meghan Munro is nervous? Whatever about?"

"Stuff it Margret." Meghan sneered at her.

Kim sat on Julie's make-up table that was sitting in front of Meghan who was looking nervously in the mirror at herself.

"Meghan- What are you so nervous about?" Kim asked again.

"I've- I've never really been to a dance before and I don't wanna mess it up. ...I really like Jack." Meghan said in a small voice.

Julie almost dropped the curling iron, making Meghan turn around and look at her.

"What? I'll admit it. I've never been to dance before and I really like that. I'll admit it and I'm not ashamed." Meghan said glaring right at Margret who was standing next to Julie now.

"Meghan," Meghan looked at Kim who started talking again. "Look, Jack won't be mad if you mess up something at the dance. He's Jack. All he wants to do is spend time with you. Okay? So chill out girl!" Meghan leaned backwards, away from Kim as she playfully screamed the last part of her 'speech'.

"Okay. I'll chill, only if you don't scream in my face anymore." Meghan said.

"Deal." Kim said. "Hey Meghan- No offence, but... Haven't you ever heard of eyeliner?" **(From the movie: '****Ice Princess'. It's a really good movie if you haven't seen it before. I don't own that line. :)) **Kim asked as she got up from the make up table and turned towards all the make up. Meghan gave her a look between horrified and petrified.

**~Kickin' It with you~**

"Where do you think the girls are?" Milton asked as they congregated around the snack table where Eddie was stuffing his face.

Jack and Jerry shrugged.

"Probably shoving Meghan into a dress." Jerry joked.

Jack gave his friend a look.

"I didn't mean she was fat. Because she's not. I said it because you couldn't get Meghan into a dress if you paid her... and let her bite your head off." Jerry said.

Jack nodded.

"Oh wait- there they are." Milton said pointing towards the gym door. They all stopped leaning on the table-and Eddie stopped stuffing his face- when they saw the girls. More importantly, Meghan.

Not only had the girl's managed to get her in a dress, they managed to get her in heels, make-up and her hair was done.

Meghan's dress was a tan/brown strapless dress with a coffee brown ribbon bow tied around the waist and went down to right above her knees. The dress also was covered in glitter. Her eyeshadow matched the dress and the lipstick was just plain lip gloss. She was carrying a cream clutch and had on a brown bracelet on. Meghan's hair was curled and pinned up, with a water-lily in her hair by her left ear.

Kim had on a one shoulder dress that was a lavender color with a pink sash around the chest that went down to right below her knees. Kim had heels on too, but her's was more of a shoe then Meghan's where. Meghan's where more sandle like. Kim had on light purple eyeshadow with small gemstones placed on her eyelids. Her lipstick was a bit bolder then Meghan's was but it wasn't as red as Margret's was. Her's was in-between sort of like a dark pink. She had a bracelet, feather earrings, a necklace, a headband that matched the dress and was carrying a gold clutch. Her hair was done almost like Meghan's but a bit more complicated.

**(Here's the link to the girl's outfits. :) Polyvore. com :) untitled_146/set?id=64874792&lid=2095802 )**

Julie had on a strapless blue dress that went down to right above her knees. She had on black glitter heels with a bow. She had on blue eyeshadow and barely any lipstick on. She had on a cross necklace and a fancy watch, along with some white feather earrings and a blue flower. Julie's hair was just down and curled. She had a silver heart clutch with her too.

Margret had on a strapless black glitter dress that went down to right below her knee's. She had on glitter gold heels that facened in the front with a gold strap. She had on gold eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. She had a gold heart bracelet, a necklace and gold hoop earrings. Her hair was in a fishtail braid on the right side of her head with a gold and white glitter flower in her hair. And she carried a gold clutch.

Jack stepped forward as Meghan became suddenly shy and looked down at her feet. The girl's pushed her towards him and he smiled down at her.

Jerry, Milton and Eddie where still staring at Meghan.

"Meghan- is that you?" Jerry asked.

Meghan laughed. "Yeah. It's me. Surprise? I thought the dress was enough but the girls insisted they 'girl-ed me up'." Meghan said turning around to glare at the girls.

The boys now greeted their own dates (Kim and Jerry- this was their second date. Milton and Julie (Duh.) and Eddie and Margret (Another duh.).) while Jack turned back to nervous Meghan. "Say something. Anything." Meghan pleaded as she realized he hadn't said anything yet.

"Meghan, I don't care what you're wearing, as long as I get to be with you. But, since you asked, you look beautiful." Jack smiled.

"And you are a sap, Anderson." Meghan smiled, finding her old self through all this make-up. "Are you aware that this make-up kind of stinks? I wasn't aware it smelled bad." Meghan questioned. Jack just laughed.

**~Screen Flip~**

Jack and Meghan had been sitting down, talking for almost an hour. Julie and Milton had danced part of the time, eating part of the time, and sitting and talking part of the time. Eddie and Margret had danced until Margret almost killed an insanely small and innocent 10th grader, now they where standing around talking to people and eating. Jerry and Kim however...

Kim was attempting to not do anything hazardous. Meghan informed her that with her dancing skills, nothing would not be hazardous. Kim had just rolled her eyes and glared at laughing Meghan. Jerry was dancing until he stopped to teach Kim how to at least not kill people (Or people's eyes, as Meghan put it.) while she was dancing. Now they where pretty much just jumping up and down.

"Who knew Jerry and Kim would get together." Jack laughed, shaking his head while Meghan and him looked at the couple jumping up and down to the music. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah. It was a shock to me too." Meghan said.

"Did you know they kissed?" Jack asked her.

"Well... yes and no. I knew they where acting weird- like how me and you where acting after we kissed for the first time- except they where acting weird in Jerry and Kim form," Jack laughed. "I didn't know they kissed until you guys had come over to my house that day. Then I pieced it together once I saw how Jerry was acting. I had texted Kim the night before and she was all giggly and weird. Then I called her back later and she was all paranoid. I pieced it together." Meghan shrugged.

"You," Jack laughed, "You would make a good detective someday, Ms. Munro."

"Nah- I'll leave that to Scooby Doo." Meghan joked.

"Hey you crazy love birds." Julie said overly-perky as she and Milton came and sat down at the table with Meghan and Jack.

"Hey guys." Jack said.

"Are you two gonna get off your lazy butts and go dance? Because if not, I'm dragging you two out there. What's the fun of sitting down?" Julie questioned.

Meghan thought for a minute before stupidly saying, "Sitting down...?"

Julie and Milton rolled their eyes while Jack laughed at Meghan's response.

"Look- you've got the gorgeous dress on. Why waste it by sitting down! Plus, I didn't go through all that trouble with the curling iron and your hair for you to just sit here!" Julie said.

Meghan nodded. Jack leaned toward's Meghan's ear and whispered, "What happened with the curling iron?"

"I'll tell ya later." Meghan said before grabbing his wrist and pulling him out to the dance floor.

Two minutes into it Meghan figured out Jack couldn't dance to save his life- and Meghan had some moves but she wasn't great. So they pretty much just moved to the beat after a while.

**(Wanna see what the guys look like? Here's their outfits. www. Polyvore .com (That's the website you have to go to. Then paste this after it :)) : untitled_145/set?id=64873380&lid=2095802 )**

After a couple more hours, the dance was over and everybody started piling out of the gym. The Warriors walked home because Rudy was their only ride home at 12am and he was probably asleep.

_With Julie and Milton_

"I'm glad we got out of their when we did. Any longer and my eardrums would have been busted." Milton said.

Julie nodded. "Yeah- it's not good for music to be as loud as it was. It's not good for your eardrums... So did you have fun tonight, Milton?"

"Whenever I'm with you I always have fun." Milton said.

"Awe, Milton!"

**(Nerd love :P :) 3)**

_With Margret and Eddie_

"I'm surprised you and Meghan didn't kill each other. I mean, two hours in the same room- I was sure somebody was gonna have a bruise or two." Eddie said.

Margret laughed and said, "No, she threatened to kill me numerous times and chased me around once but no beatings. Julie and Kim where too worried about 'girl-ing her up' anyways."

"Yeah, how did you even get her in that dress? Meghan wouldn't be caught dead in a dress. -Especially one that sparkles." Eddie questioned.

"It was difficult, yes, but she was so nervous about going to her first dance that-"

"Wait- Hold the phone-Meghan's never been to a dance before?" Eddie cut his girlfriend off.

What Eddie and Margret didn't know was that the Black Dragon's where hiding in some bushes near by.

_With Jerry and Kim_

"I had fun tonight."

"Yeah. Me too." Kim said, biting her lip. "Sorry I embarrassed you with my dancing."

Jerry laughed, "Hey, I don't care if you can dance or not- as long as you don't kill people in the process. Then I might care. Depending on who you kill." Jerry said smiling.

Kim laughed.

"Yeah. Well, I'll make sure I only kill people that annoy you."

"Oh- speaking of people that annoy me- My sister is getting married in Spain next week. You and the rest of the gang wouldn't want to come, would you?" Jerry asked.

"Spain?" Kim asked.

Jerry nodded.

"Yeah- I thought that information was pretty clear... but I tend to think of a lot of things..."

"Yes! I'm up for it!" Kim said excitedly. "I've always wanted to go to Spain!"

Kim paused.

"Wait- does your sister annoy you?" Kim asked Jerry.

"Nah- My sister's cool- basically for the reason that she's never at the house," Kim laughed at him. "But my Aunt is kind of annoying and she's a wedding planner so knowing her she's gonna go all out. And put me in a monkey suit."

Kim gave Jerry a look.

"A Monkey Suit?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. A Tux."

"OHhhhhh... Good luck getting Meghan into another dress." Kim said laughing.

"Yeah. I'll warn her about Meghan and her tendency to...uh... break things when she's mad." Jerry said, messing with his tie.

"Things, people, people holding things. Yeah. Warn them." Kim said.

Jerry nodded.

* * *

**ALright! So I know I didn't do Meghan & Jack but I couldn't think of anything for their conversation. So, the next chapter will be them in Spain! *Scream* I'm super excited for the next chapter so that'll be up.. I don't know when. :P :) **

**Review and don't forget to follow me on Twitter! MissyandMeghan **

**:)**

**Wasabi!**

**~Max1098 **


	16. Chapter 16 We're in Spain! Part 1

**I don't feel like talking so... on with the chapter! :)**

**Oh yeah, but I am thinking about doing a twitcam sometime soon, so I'll let you guys know when and what time I'm gonna be doing it... Is there anybody out there that wants to watch and is in a different time zone than me? Like, Is there anybody from a different country that wants to watch? Cuz, I don't wanna make you have to get up a 3am to watch it or whatever :) PM or comment if you are so I can plan when I'm gonna do it :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or Meghan. It's tragic. I know. **

**A couple things in here make this chapter rated T, so... you where warned :P**

**PS Follow the links to www. polyvore . com (remove the spaces) to see Meghan's outfits :)**

* * *

untitled_196/set?id=66115981#stream_box

"G, C, A...- See? You got it. Now try strumming."

Jack was currently in the mist of showing Meghan how to play guitar in the dojo since Jack's parents where having a party and Meghan's parent's just didn't want Jack and Meghan alone in her room...

Anyway, you could hear Rudy in his office, yelling at his computer- he's been hooked on some new game and probably hasn't slept in days and the rest of the warriors where doing who knows what.

Actually I think Kim and Jerry are on a date.. but we'll get to that later.

Meghan tried strumming on the strings but couldn't get a good enough sound to come out of it.

"UGH! This is hard!" Meghan whined.

Jack laughed, "That's why you gotta practice."

Meghan was currently sitting next to Jack on a bench, who had his arm wrapped around her so he could hold the bottom of the guitar and help her strum if she needed it. The guitar was in Meghan's lap and she was holding down the A chord **(I play a little guitar myself, so if you're wondering how I know this- That's how :)) **on the neck of the guitar but Jack's hand was on top of her's, helping her fingers press down the strings.

Meghan shrugged, "Eh. I think I'll just leave the guitar up to you and continue to do the music on my computer." She says.

"Great. Good to know the past hour and half was all for nothing!" Jack said playfully with a smile clear on his face as he bumped into her.

She smiled, "Yeah. Good to know too."

"DIE YOU DEAMON PIG! DIE AND BE SHAMED!"

Meghan and Jack looked towards Rudy's door and then back at each other.

"What's he doing in there?" Meghan asked as she let Jack take the guitar from her and sit it next to him on the floor.

"Some new game he's totally obsessed with." Jack shrugged.

"You know... Normally, I would go ask him what game he's playing just to laugh at it... but I think I'm gonna pass this time."

Jack nods and looks towards the door again. "Yeah. That might be a good idea."

"Sup, Me Amigos!" Jerry yelled as he walked into the dojo with Kim, Milton and Eddie.

"Hey Jerry, Hey guys." Jack and Meghan greeted them.

"So- are you ready for the big trip?" Jerry asked.

"What?" Both Meghan and Jack said.

"Didn't you get my e-mail? We're leaving for Spain tomorrow night for my sister's wedding..." Jerry explained.

Jack and Meghan looked at each other than back at the guys.

"I didn't get an e-mail." Meghan said pulling out her phone.

"Me neither."

Then Jerry pulled out his phone and laughed. "Oops. My bad. I sent it to my cousin Maria and Jacques."

"Jacques?" Jack questioned. "Isn't that french?"

"Yeah... my family likes spanish and french names."

Meghan and Jack looked at each other and then back at the guys.

"You know, you probably didn't get it cuz you where too busy making out." Eddie snickered.

"EDDIE!" And with that, with no warning, Meghan took off after Eddie and chased him out of the dojo.

"Jerry," Kim said putting a hand on his shoulder, "For future reference, you might just wanna call them." Kim said.

Jerry nodded and Meghan and Eddie passed by the window again, Eddie screaming like a nutjob and Meghan yelling insults at him and people in the courtyard just shrugged it off because this happens everyday. But there where some people who had no idea what was going on and where ready to call the cops.

"I'll go get her." Jack sighed, rolling his eyes and walking out the dojo doors.

**~Kickin' It Theme Song! :)~**

untitled_199/set?id=66117239

"Alright, so does everybody have their passports?" Rudy asked, as they put their shoes and coats back on since they had just gone through security at the air port.

"Rudy- I thought you said you where gonna hold them til we got to our gate?" Milton asked.

"OH, right. Sorry." He hands everybody their passports.

"So- Why do we need these things again?" Eddie asked, holding up his passport.

"So they know who you are." Rudy said.

"But- I know who I am." Eddie said.

"Yes, but they don't. So they want to make sure you're you, before you board the plane." Rudy said.

"Then- Why does my picture look like it was taken in the middle of a sneeze?" Eddie asked holding up his picture to his face.

Meghan laughed, "That's cuz it was dude."

"Awe man.." Eddie whined as he looked at it again.

"Meghan, That's all you brought?" Kim asked, gesturing to Meghan's bags.

Meghan had packed light, even though they're gonna be there for 1 week.

She had her suitcase, a duffel bag and a backpack. Well, and her purse but that doesn't count.

Kim, on the other hand, had packed half her house.

The boys weren't too bad, Rudy was probably the worst out of all of the boys.

He had three suitcases and a duffel bag.

"Uh, Yeah. I didn't feel like lugging _half my house_ to Spain and back." Meghan said.

Kim gave her a look.

"Feeling extra lazy?" Milton asked.

Meghan plopped down in a black leather chair, propped her feet up on her suitcase and put her hands behind her head, "Yup."

"_Attention Passengers, Flight 506 for Spain leaves in 5 minutes, please report to the gates." _

"Alright guys," Rudy put on his sunglasses. "Let's go to Spain." Rudy said and the Warriors cheered.

Kim was sitting with Jerry, Jack was sitting with Meghan and Eddie was sitting with Milton, and Rudy was by himself... again. He whined for a whole 5 seconds that he was alone before Kim waved a hamburger in front of his face and he was fine.

In the line to get on the plane, Jerry called his Mom who was over in Spain to let her know they where about to board the plane.

Jerry's family had left for Spain a few days before and Jerry's mom had been gone for 3 weeks helping Jerry's sister get ready for the wedding. Jerry's dad had passed on the offer and took the rest of the family over to Spain a couple of days ago, like I said.

Again, just going to sleep made too much since, Rudy had a pillow, blanket, sleep mask and earmuffs and stretched out over two seats.

Meghan was listening to music on her iPod and Jack was listening to music on his iPod. Jack was tapping a beat with his hands and feet in time with the music.

Eddie was watching something on his computer, Milton was reading a book about the history of Spain, Kim was designing something on her computer and Jerry was passed out in the seat next to her.

After a while Meghan got a bunch of jumbled up lyrics in her head and decided to write them down.

At this point everybody was asleep except Jack, Meghan and a couple other random passengers.

"Whatcha got there?" Jack whispered to her.

"Just some lyrics. No biggie." Meghan shrugged.

Jack slid the papers so he could see them better.

"Where'd you get this idea from?" Jack asked her.

"What- you don't like it?" Meghan asked.

"No, no, it's a great idea- it just doesn't seem like you would write something like this." Jack said.

Meghan shrugged again, "Yeah. I was just thinking about the wedding then how Jerry's parent's must feel about their daughter getting married."

"Well... that's sweet." Jack said smiling.

"And you're annoying." Meghan said back with a smile and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"No PDA on the plane please." A flight attendant said.

"Sorry ms." Jack apologized.

"I'm not." Meghan said, making a face at the woman.

"Ms.-I don't know who you think you are but-"

Meghan, as you know, doesn't like people telling her what to do. So if somebody tells her not to do something.. chances are she's gonna do it.

So, not wanting to listen to the flight attendant's lecture she planted another kiss on Jack's lips. When she heard the flight attendant sigh and walk away she pulled back.

"Sorry," she apologized. "but I really didn't care to listen to that."

"That's alright, I'm glad you did." Jack winked.

"Shallow." Meghan scuffed.

"I'm kidding. But, I didn't want to listen to her any more than you did, so thank you."

"No problem." Meghan sighs. "Hey- when do we land in Spain?"

"A couple hours. Why?" Jack asked.

"Cuz I'm beginning to think I should go change, the coke Jerry spilled on me earlier is getting sticky." Meghan said.

"Yeah. Go change." Jack said handing her her backpack. Meghan rolled her eyes and grabbed the backpack from him, walking to the bathroom at the front of the plane.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

untitled_197/set?id=66116092#stream_box

_11am- Barcelona, Spain_

"Oh my gosh, Jerry. Why didn't you tell us it was gonna be this hot?" Meghan said.

"Uh- I didn't think it was important." Jerry said, unsure of his answer.

"Uh- you could have mentioned how hot it was gonna be." Meghan said again as they walked through the streets of Barcelona.

"Meghan, Chill. It's alright. So it's hot. But we're in Spain!" Jack said.

"I guess you're right." Meghan said.

"Of course I am." Jack said.

"Guys- come on. My mom said to come to the church after we dropped our stuff at the hotel." Jerry said walking faster.

**~Screen Flip/Screen Change~**

"Whoa..." The warriors said as the entered the huge beautiful church. They where currently in the room where dinner was going to be served after the wedding.

"Mom! We're here!" Jerry yelled at his mom who was looking at flower arrangements at one of the tables.

His mom came over with a smile on her face. "Hi guys, it's nice to see you again." Then she caught sight of Meghan. "I don't believe I've met you yet." she said holding out her hand.

It's times like these Meghan could be a real pain in the butt, but she decided to be nice.

"I'm Meghan. Nice to meet you Mrs. Martinez." She said shaking her hand.

"You as well, Meghan. Now, I wish I can stay and chat but I have to go help floral." and with that she waved and was back at the table.

Then Jerry's sister and feonce walked in.

The Warriors had dispersed to look around the room, staring at things in awe.

Meghan however stood where she was and watched Mrs. Martinez, her daughter and her daughter's feonce argue about something. It looked like the mom agreed to everything that her daughter said- not so much with her feonce. It looked like Mrs. Martinez didn't necessarily like the feonce.

Rudy put a hand on her back causing Meghan to whip her head around to face him.

"It's not nice to stare." He told her, but you could tell he wasn't serious because he had a smile on his face.

"Like I care." Meghan retorted, looking back at Mrs. Martinez.

Rudy rolled his eyes and pushed Meghan into Jack who, being the 2nd degree black belt ninja he is, caught her and kept her from falling flat on her face.

"Whoa- Careful there." Jack said smiling but Meghan stood up and glanced over his shoulder at Mrs. Martinez. "What? See the dress you have to wear at the wedding?" Jack smirked.

Meghan directed her eyes back on Jack before pushing his chest, making him take a step back.

"No." She said then she paused. "Wait- I have to wear a dress? And what's wrong with it?" Meghan said in a rush.

Jack laughed, "I haven't seen it so I don't know if there's anything wrong with it and yes- you have to wear a dress." Jack said.

Meghan looked at him for a second before saying "You sound like my mom."

Jack shrugged and was about to say something when the Warriors came back over to them with Jerry's sister and her feonce.

"Guys, this is my sister, Maria, and her soon-to-be husband, Nick." Jerry said.

The Warriors and Nick and Maria exchanged hi's.

"So, you two are..." Maria started pointing at Meghan and Kim.

"I'm Jerry's girlfriend and that's one of his best friends Meghan." Kim said, filling her in. Maria shook her head in understanding and smiled.

"Wait- Girlfriend? How in the world did that happen?" Meghan asked Kim.

"I'll tell ya later." Kim whispered.

"I'll tell ya later." Meghan mimicked and Kim shot her a death glare. Meghan shot her one back and Kim stuck out her tongue at Meghan.

"Girls." Jack warned who was standing in between the girls.

"So, would you two be interested in being my bridesmaids?" Maria asked them.

"Do we have to wear a dress?" Meghan asked.

Jack elbowed her in the ribs and Meghan shot him a death glare.

Maria wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Ignore her. We'll do it!" Kim said excitedly.

"Great!" Maria said happily.

"I don't remem-" But Jack put his hand over Meghan's mouth.

"They'll both be happy too, Maria." Milton said smiling.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

cgi/set?id=66474872

"Meghan, come on! We have to go!" Kim said trying to push Meghan into a dining room where they were supposed to be having dinner with Maria, Maria's parent's, Nick and his parents, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy and a couple other adults and friends of Nick and Maria's that they had no idea what their names where.

Jack had somehow gotten out of it and was up in their room, free of this torturous dinner.

"Kim! I'm not going in! I look too girly!"

"Uh- That's cuz you couldn't come in sweats and a t-shirt to a wedding dinner meeting!" Kim said.

"But you really had to put me in this! I just wore a dress and I can barely breathe in this one!" Meghan yelled back.

"Hey, Beauty hurts girl." Kim said before giving Meghan another hard shove and finally getting them over to the table.

Kim made a very good impression on Jerry's parents and family and Meghan just tried to keep her mouth shut.

She tried to stay out of conversations and looked down at her plate of food the whole time.

"Uh, I'm not feeling so hot, Milton, I'm gonna go back up to the room." Meghan whispered as she took the napkin from her lap and put it back on the table.

"Okay. Too spicy?" Milton questioned.

Meghan grabbed her bag and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I'm just not used to it." then she got up and left.

Actually the real reason why she didn't want to stay is Mrs. Martinez pretty much excluded Nick from every conversation and would only laugh at his ideas when she didn't. She was confused and frankly, the piano music that was being played in the dining room made her head hurt and she was pretty sure she was gonna pass out soon if she didn't get this death trap of a dress off of her.

**~Screen change~**

untitled_198/set?id=66116209&lid=2095802

"I can breathe!" Meghan said over-dramatically throwing her arms out to either side of her as she walked into the small living area/ kitchen they had right inside their room. The living area/ kitchen connected all of the Warriors rooms, so technically they all had the same room but down the hallway that Meghan just came out of, directly across from the door that went out into the hotel's hallway, was where the girl's room was. The boys where in several other rooms down that hallway as well.

Meghan thought she was alone until she saw a smiling figure over on the couch.

"That bad huh?" Jack asked, smiling.

Meghan squinted and walked forwards to make sure it was really him and not one of the guys trying to trick her. It was Jack.

She smiled back at him, "Uh, Yeah. If the dress I have to wear for the wedding is anything like that- I might just burn it." Meghan said walking over to him on the couch and plopping down next to him. Jack put his arm around her and looked over at his girlfriend.

"And how would you manage that?" Jack asked her.

"Uh- there's a giant oven downstairs." Meghan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's for cooking, Meghan. Not for burning dresses that you don't like." He said a mater of factly.

Now it was Meghan's turn to roll her eyes. "They squeeze me to death!"

"Alright Meghan." Jack said, not convinced.

"So- What are you doing up here?" Meghan asked.

"I was video chatting my granddad." Jack said.

"That got you out of dinner?" Meghan said as she raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Wait- how come your up here?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at her this time.

"That dress was going to suffocate me. And, I'm starting to think Mrs. Martinez doesn't like Nick very much." Meghan said.

"Why would you say that?" Jack asked, laughing a bit.

"Because she has been less than nice to him all day." Meghan said.

"So? Maybe it's just a woman thing."

That earned Jack a smack from Meghan.

He laughed. "Sorry. Look- I think you're just over reacting."

Meghan sighed.

"If she hated Nick then she wouldn't have let Maria marry him, now would she?"

Meghan thought about it. "I guess not. But- I still don't think she's thrilled about the idea."

Jack felt her forehead with his hand.

"What are you doing?!" Meghan asked, slapping his hand away.

"I think that dress cut off the circulation of air to your brain." Jack said pulling his hand away.

Meghan gave him a look.

"Just because I'm in my pajama's doesn't mean I'm afraid to kill you." Meghan said.

"What do your pajama's have to do with anything?" Jack said.

Meghan shrugged.

"Don't know. I just needed a threat." Meghan said.

Jack leaned closer to her face and whispered, "Got a threat now?"

Meghan scuffed. "You really gotta stop kissing me all the time, Anderson."

"Why? It's the only time you don't try to kill me." Jack said but before he could close the gap, his laptop that was sitting on the coffee table in front of them beeped.

Both teenagers pulled away and Jack checked his laptop.

"It's my granddad. Do you mind?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but answer it anyway." Meghan said.

Jack laughed and rolling his eyes he picked up his laptop, put it on his lap and clicked the answer button on the video call.

Jack's hand went to around Meghan's waist and she moved closer to him so she got in the picture too.

Jack's granddad appeared on the screen seconds later.

"Hey! What's up Cracker Jack?" His granddad said with a smile on his face.

Jack wanted to die from embarrassment but Meghan knew better than to make fun of his nickname infront of his granddad. Even she didn't want a bad impression on the guy who could probably kill her if he wanted too.

Jack facepalmed and Jack's granddad finally noticed Meghan.

"Hey! Who's this?" The smile is still there.

Meghan took a second to examine Jack's granddad's face. He had that same smile as Jack and the same killer brown eyes as him.

"I'm Meghan." Meghan said.

"Ah... Meghan- Jack, is this the Meghan that got you locked in mall jail?" His granddad questioned but he didn't seem mad at all.

"Actually, Jack threw a robber into the window of a store and set off the store alarm. Then they got away and by the time the cops got there, me and Jack where the only one's left, arguing." Meghan said.

Jack gave her a glare.

Jack's granddad waited a second before laughing. "OH, I bet that freaked Jack out!"

"Granddad!" Jack yelled.

"Sorry, Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Yeah. Anyway, She's my girlfriend now, Granddad. Remember? I told you earlier." Jack said.

"Oh- So you where talking about the same Meghan?" His Granddad said.

"Uh- Yeah. I don't know anymore Meghan's, Granddad." Jack said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, I'm just teasin'. So- how'd you guys go from yelling at each other to boyfriend and girlfriend?" his granddad questioned.

"Uh-" Meghan looked at Jack to make sure she could tell him. He nodded and Meghan looked back into the camera. "We argued until Jack kissed me. Then we argued more after that and then we kissed again and now we're dating." Meghan said, weakly smiling.

"What'd your parent's think of this?" His granddad asked.

"Uh- Dad went all 'Proud Dad' on me, and Mom almost started crying. Something about me growing up too fast." Jack shrugged.

"Yeah. That sounds like your dad." his Granddad laughed. "What about you Meghan? What'd your parent's think?"

"Well... I really don't think they care. I mean they know I'm dating him but they don't pay much attention to me and don't usually care." Meghan shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Listen, if you ever need somebody to talk to, I know me, Jack's parent's and Jack are always there for you. Okay?" His granddad said.

"Ok. Thanks Mr. Anderson." Meghan said smiling.

"Oh, Please, Meghan; Call me George." His granddad said.

Meghan smiled but said, "Can I call you Mr. George?" She still had manners believe it or not, but it would feel weird to call him George.

"Anything you'd like. So, Jack. You said you're in Spain now?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Jerry's sister is getting married."

"Which one?"

Jack gave him a look but said "Maria. She's 26."

"Oh, yes, Nice girl. So, I have to ask you a favor."

"Sure." Jack said. "What's up?"

"Call your mom. She's called here, 8 times in the past hour wondering why you haven't answered your phone."

"Like you would know." Meghan said.

"I know!" Meghan and Mr. George laughed. "Good job Jack. You've got yourself a great girl there. So be careful and don't hurt her."

"So, are you her granddad or mine?" Jack joked, a smile on his face.

"Oh please. I'd physically hurt him before he could get a chance to emotionally hurt me." Meghan said.

"But seriously Jack- call your mom."

"My phone's dead." Jack said.

"Find a phone and call your mom, Jack. And take care of your girlfriend." Mr. George said.

"I will." Jack said with a smile.

"Well. Your grandma's telling me to get off my butt and help her with dinner. Women." Mr. George rolled his eyes and Jack laughed.

"I hear that." Jack said but Meghan flicked his head.

"Hey! Don't flick me!" Jack whined.

"I gotta go. Bye Jack. Nice meeting you, Meghan."

"You too, Mr. George!" She called as Jack's granddad pressed the end call button.

Jack put his laptop back on the table and Meghan said, "You're granddad's so nice."

"I'm actually surprised he liked you." Jack said, then when he saw Meghan's face he quickly corrected himself, "I mean, I thought he'd be the hardest to sell with the whole thing. My parent's wouldn't be as hard as him... I thought." Jack finished with a smile.

Meghan rolled her eyes. "Whatever Anderson."

They talked for a while then Meghan fell asleep on Jack.

Jack couldn't sleep so he just laid there with his eyes closed.

Milton and Eddie came back from dinner after

"¡Oh, que no salió bien. Oh quién estoy engañando? Nunca va bien! Creo que es imposible que mi vida no-" Jerry said, rambling in Spanish; coming in the room, slamming the door behind him. "OH Hey Jack." Jerry said when he realized Jack was laying there.

"Yeah, hey. Be quiet, Meghan's sleeping." Jack said.

"OH Yeah. Don't wanna get between her and her sleep... again." Jerry said coming over to his friend and sitting on the coffee table.

"What's wrong, bro?" Jack asked.

"Uh.. My mom doesn't want Maria to get married on Friday." Jerry said.

Jack thought about that for a minute before saying, "I should have listened to Meghan. And that's not something I say a lot."

* * *

**So, I'm proud of this :) Anyway, I may or may not be able to update tomorrow... I don't know. I'll update when I update :P :) **

**Too much Meghan and Jack? I didn't think so, I love writing for them but I felt like I really lacked all the other characters in this chapter. Sorry, I'll make it up in the next chapter.**

**Any guesses on what'll happen next? :)**

**So anyway, this is one of my longest chapters for this story at 4,500+ words :) And it's about 1am, so- I'm extremely tired and I have to get up early tomorrow so yay :/ Feel special guys :P Just kidding. I love updating for y'all :)**

**Review? Please? :)**

**And If I don't update again before Christmas and New Years... Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)**

**God bless, WASABI!, and goodnight :)**

**~Max1098**


	17. Chapter 17 'Mama's Song' Part 2

**Hey! :)**

**I'm very happy & excited to announce that me and my friends are turning this story into a 'series' and we're going to video tape it and I'll post the link on my twitter page MissyandMeghan :) SO- If you wanna see it, you gotta go follow me on Twitter :P Jk, if you wanna see it, send me a PM and I'll send you the link once it's done. But just so you know, StayWeird is gonna see it first :) She wrote the first 4 episodes/chapters so I'll send her the link first :) Hope you guys like it :)**

**Anyway, here's part 2 of 'We're in Spain!' but as you can see it's got a different title :) If you read on or know Carrie Underwood's music you'll understand :)**

**I got a review asking if this was going to be like a twisted version of Wedding Crashers. No, it's not. It's far from it. :) You'll see :)**

**Read on my lovely readers! :) **

**PS www. polyvore . com and then paste the link to the end to see Meghan's outfits that I spend a good amount of time on :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, Meghan, Carrie Underwood's 'Mama's Song' or **

**Thank you to Peace-Rocks123 :) Your review really put a huge smile on my face :) And if any of y'all that feel the need to put a hater comment on this story- read StupidlyGenuis' comment (s). Just sayin'. No need to be mean when you can give your opinion nicely. And like a Wasabi Warrior. Just sayin'.**

**Thank you to these two wonderful girls :) You two always brighten up my day when I read your reviews :)**

**PPS I'm kind of depressed right now, was up til 4am crying a couple mornings ago, so if this chapter stinks I appologize but I refuse for _him _to keep me from updating, no matter how much my heart hurts.**

* * *

_Last Time on 'Not a Punishment, but an Oppertunity'_

_"Uh.. My mom doesn't want Maria to get married on Friday." Jerry said._

_Jack thought about that for a minute before saying, "I should have listened to Meghan. And that's not something I say a lot."_

* * *

untitled_216/set?id=66490144

The next day the Warriors where back at the church, helping set up things for the wedding on Friday.

Meghan was currently sitting on Jack's lap and had her feet propped up on the table infront of her and was eating pickles.

Kim was talking with Mrs. Martinez and Rudy was with Kim and Mrs. Martinez.

Milton was with floral, Eddie was with catering and Jerry was talking with Nick and Maria.

"No, No, No, hun. That's too busy. Look- take this, and this off and you've got the perfect centerpeice. Okay? Don't be afraid to go small." Milton scolded one of the florists putting centerpieces in the middle of the tables.

Meghan raised her eyebrows and turned her head a little so she could see Jack's face out the corrner of her eye but was still looking directly at Milton act like a crazy man.

"Uh- Should we be scared?" Meghan asked.

"Nah. It's just Milton." Jack said.

Meghan nodded and Kim came over with Mrs. Martinez, Jerry, Nick and Maria.

"Meghan?" Maria asked.

Meghan looked over at her, "Yo." she said eating another pickle

"I heard you write songs, si?" Maria asked.

"Uh- ...I really should have paid attention in Spanish." Meghan groaned then said, "What's it to ya?"

"Well, we where wondering if you would be able to write a song for our wedding." Maria asked.

"...What do I get outta this?" Jack slapped Meghan's right hip with his hand after she said that. She just gave him a look and turned back to Maria.

"Come on Meghan! I've heard you're very talented." Nick said.

Nick had an american accent while Maria had a thick Spanish accent.

"Who told you that?" Meghan questioned.

"Meghan- just say yes and spare everybody the trouble." Jack whispered in her ear.

"Fine. Fine. I'll write one." Meghan got up and Jack stood up behind her. "But just incase you don't like it- you're only allowed to throw tomatoes at Milton frankly cuz he's bugging me right now." Meghan said.

Mrs. Martinez, Maria and Nick gave each other a look.

"Come on, Meghan! Show 'em what you've got!" Kim said.

"No- the only way I'm going up there unless there's money or food involved." Meghan said crossing her arms as her blonde friend ran up onstage.

"I'll give you a cookie." Kim said.

"Coming."

**(Italics are Meghan's lines and bold are Kim's lines and both are both :))**

_Oh he gave up on arrows a long, long time ago _

**Turns out I'm too hard to hit so he put away his bow**

**I might just keep on runnin' from here to Timbuktu**

_'Cause he gave up on arrows and I ain't bulletproof_  
_[Chorus:] _

**_Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart _**

**_I've been dodging bullets,_**

**_ I've been hiding in the dark _**

**_Sawed-off double barrel, trigger happy as could be _**

**_Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me_**  
**He's sitting in that tree stand and his wings are camouflage**

_I'm dug down in my foxhole waiting on his next barrage_

_Must be open season, got a target on my back _

**Think he's throwing love grenades and I'm under attack**  
_[Chorus:] _

**_Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart _**

**_I've been dodging bullets,_**

**_ I've been hiding in the dark _**

**_Sawed-off double barrel, trigger happy as could be _**

**_Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me, _yeah**  
_[Bridge:] _

_Well he's got me in his sights,_

_ I've got a red dot on my chest _

**But little does he know**

** I strapped on my Kevlar vest**

**I pulled out my ****Remington** _and I loaded up these shells _

**_He's about to find out I'm a dang good shot myself_**  
_[Chorus:] _

**_Yeah!_**

**_Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart _**

**_I've been dodging bullets, _**

**_I've been hiding in the dark _**

**_Sawed-off double barrel, trigger happy as could be _**

**_Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me _**

**_Yeah!_**

_** Cupid's got a shotgun** _

**_But right now he's running from me, wooh_**

Of course everybody had stopped to watch the Warriors perform and clapped when Meghan and Kim where done.

"Miss. Meghan- If you can write anything like that for us, we will be forever greatful. Thank you!" Maria said.

Meghan smiled. "I'll try my best, Maria. ...Kim? Where's my cookie?"

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

untitled_214/set?id=66474567&lid=2095802

cgi/set?id=67300464

"Kim! Stop tugging on my hair!"

"I'm braiding it, doofus!"

"Hey! I'm only aloud to call Jack that!"

"Too bad!"

Jack appears at the door way of Meghan and Kim's room, laughing slightly to himself as he leans against the doorframe, tieing his tie.

"Sounds like you girls are having fun." Jack jokes after another minute of the girls yelling at each other.

The girl's heads snap towards him and glare at him.

"Uh- no. We're really not." Kim said.

Meghan nodded in agreement as Kim tied the braid with a ponytail holder and once she did that Meghan stood up and Jack walked over to them.

"Wow. You girls look beautiful." Jack said, smiling.

"Thanks Jack." Kim said.

"Yeah, thanks Jack" Meghan said sarcasticly but she smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes.

Meghan had on a blue dress that had a black top and Kim had on a orange dress.

"Where are you going?" Meghan asked him as she noticed he had on dressy clothes.

"Bachlor party" He said. "You girls?"

"_Bachlorette_ party" Meghan said as Kim frantically walked around the room, trying to find her purse.

"Kim! It's in your hand!" Meghan finally said, getting dizzy of Kim's walking around the room in circules.

Kim looked down and saw her gold clutch in her hand.

"OH." She said sheepishly.

Meghan nodded and mouthed 'Yeah'.

"Alright! Let's go have some fun!" Kim said pulling both Meghan and Jack out of the room (more like pulling Meghan and shoving Jack).

"Yay." Meghan said, obvouisly not sounding excited one little bit.

**~Kickin It With You!~****  
**

The Bachlor part was going good but Jack was like Meghan- he did** not** want to be there.

He'd rather be back in his room, ordering room servace and helping the girls with the song.

The party was cool and all and it was nice being able to do something and not have the girls go 'EW!' or 'Awesome!' (Meghan) and being able to just let go and have fun.

But Jack was too busy thinking about Nick and Mrs. Martinez.

Why didn't Mrs. Martinez like him?

Jack's talked to him and he seemed like a really awesome guy. He doesn't see why Mrs. Martinez doesn't like him.

And Nick and Maria obvouisly love each other.

For the first time in his life, Jack was completely and utterly confused.

Jerry slapped a hand on Jack's shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.

"Dude- you ok?" He asked his black belt friend.

Jack looked at Nick and crossed his arms in complete confusion.

"Why doesn't your mom like Nick?" Jack asked instead of answering Jerry's question.

Jerry shrugged, "Don't know. She never said. She just... doesn't."

"Dude- would you and Nick be offended if I left this party early?" Jack asked.

"Nah, go ahead dude. I'm ready for bed but my dad will kill me if I leave" Jerry told him.

Jack nodded, grabbed his jacket and called out behind him, "Thanks dude!"

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

At the batchlorette party, Meghan was still trying to figure out why Mrs. Martinez didn't like Nick.

Kinda hard to do when Mrs. Martinez wasn't even there- that she noticed anyway. She currently was eating all the food in sight.

"Slow down, Meghan- you'll swallow too much air." Maria said coming over.

"Please- Meghan won't even let air get in her mouth. There's too much food in there." Kim said.

"What? I'm a confused eater." Meghan said with a mouthfull of whatever she was eating.

"Maria, would you be insulted if I left? I still gotta work on the song and the wedding is tomrrow." Meghan asked.

"No, go ahead sweetheart." Maria said smiling.

"Good cuz I was gonna leave anyway" Meghan laughed before throwing her napkin on the table and grabbing her bag, waving to Maria and Kim and walking out of the room.

Jack and Meghan met each other in the hallway right by their room.

They didn't have to say a word and they knew what the other one was thinking and they knew that it was gonna be a long night.

**~Kickin It With You!~**

** untitled_158/set?id=65092300&lid=2095802 (The girls)**

** untitled_159/set?id=65092957&lid=2095802#stream_box (the boys)**

"Kim, Meghan, I'm kind of worried. My mom's not here yet. The wedding's about to start! We have 5 minutes until I have to go to the back doors." Maria said, nervously.

"Maria, she'll show up. There's no way she'll miss her own daughter's wedding day."

"She might if she hates the guy she's marrying." Meghan said.

"MEGHAN!" Kim hissed.

Meghan shrugged.

"It's true." Meghan said.

"It is true." Maria said sadly.

"No- No it's not. Meghan's just being a pain in the butt." Meghan made a hurt face and crossed her arms as Kim continued to comfort Maria.

"She'll be here. She's probably already out in the audience." Kim said.

Maria nodded, "You're right."

"Of course I am!" Kim said.

"Yeah, cuz you're always right, Kim." Meghan said sarcastically.

"Meghan you really need to shut up." Kim said standing up straight.

"Dresses make me cranky."

"I can tell."

Jack appered in the doorway.

"Guys- let's go."

"It's showtime.." the make up artist said.

Meghan sighed to herself, not sure what was about to come.

**~Screen Flip~**

Everything went great until the preacher said 'Speak Now'.

Mrs. Martinez decided to speak then.

Meghan face palmed.

"Really?" She mumbled.

She looked at Jack and he nodded.

They had set up a plan just incase this happened.

Meghan pulled Kim up on the small stage they had set up and Jack filled the guys in on what to do.

"Mom- I love him!"

"Sweetie I love you more then he ever has!"

Meghan looked at Kim who was still trying to process why she was up there.

"Man. Never thought I'd see a fight about love." Meghan said, making a face.

"Why am I up here?" Kim asked her.

"Cuz I'm not singing alone!" Meghan told her like it was obvious.

"Uh- yes you are. I don't know the song." Before Meghan could protest Kim hopped off the stage and walked over to Maria, Mrs. Martinez and Nick.

Meghan looked at Jack who had plugged his electric guitar in and looked back at her.

Meghan nodded her head to the side and he followed her so they where hiding behind a colum decorated with flowers.

"Jack- there's a lot of people out there." Meghan said.

"No- duh." Jack said smiling.

"Hey! I'm rubbing off on you!" Meghan said, happily.

"Yeah, just a bit. Alright, look- think of it as saving Maria from being forever alone!" Jack said trying to be helpful and not succeeding.

"Yeah Jack, that helps." Meghan shot back, crossing her arms.

"Meghan," Jack put his hands on her elbows, "Get lost in the music and look over at me if you need me."

Meghan nodded and sighed, "Alright."

"Good girl." Jack said as they walked back onto the stage realizing they had walked into a verbal fight between bride and bride's mother and very confused everybody else.

Jack tapped Meghan's mic as Meghan stood next to him.

"Hey!" Everybody stopped what they where doing and looked at the Warriors. "Uh- Mrs. Martinez, Meghan and me wrote this for you and Maria just in case this happened. And as we all can see it did, so try and listen to the lyrics before you judge Maria. Meghan even asked for Maria's advice and put some of her actuall thoughts in here." Jack said, walking back to his spot on lead guitar.

Meghan took a deep breath and stood infront of the microphone.

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things_

_So now you have to let your baby fly_

_You've given me everything that I will need_

_To make it through this crazy thing called life  
And I know you watched me grow up_

_And only want what's best for me_

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers  
And he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps_

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me  
Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me_

_Giving me away is not goodbye_

_As you watch me walk down to my future_

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes  
'Cause he is good, so good_

_And he treats your little girl like a real man should_

_H__e is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps_

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me  
And when I watch my baby grow up_

_I'll only want what's best for her_

_And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers_

_And that she'll say  
He is good, so good_

_And he treats your little girl like a real man shouldH_

_e is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps_

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

Everybody clapped and even Mrs. Martinez clapped slowly.

The Warriors all came up to stand in line with Meghan and watched Mrs. Martinez and her daughter

"Maria- are you sure about this?" Mrs. Martinez finally asked her daughter.

"Mom, I've been more sure about this then anything." Maria said.

"Then... Welcome to the family Nick." She said and the audeince clapped.

"Wait- did that just work?" Meghan asked shocked as Jack threw his arm around her shoulders.

"It sure did." He said smiling. He looked down at her. "You where great, Meghan."

"Stop kissing up. It's not gonna get you anywhere." Meghan said.

Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Sure. Sure it's not."

"It's not!"

"Okay."

"It really isn't!"

"Alright, Meghan."

"Jack! I'm dead serious- It's not!"

"Whatever you say, Meghan."

Milton stopped their rant.

"Hey, shouldn't we go sit back down?" Milton whispred realizing the preacher was telling Maria and Nick they could kiss.

**~Kickin It With You!~**

"Meghan," Maria came over to Meghan and Eddie who where talking. Meghan looked up at her and Nick and smiled.

"Hi Maria."

"We just wanted to thank you for that amazing song." Nick said.

"Oh- it was nothing. Really." Meghan said.

"No- It was something. It saved the wedding. Thank you, again." Maria said before being dragged away from some other guests.

"Meghan," She looked up to see Jack was there now. "You wanna dance?" He asked her.

"You're such a sap, Anderson." But she smiled and put her hand in his.

The party was fun but by the end of the night Meghan was ready for bed.

**~Screen Change~**

untitled_217/set?id=66666346&lid=2095802

"So what's up with you and Martinez?" Meghan asked from her bed as she watched Kim put stuff in her purse. Kim and Jerry where going to yet another party even though the wedding was just eariler that day.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked her.

Meghan rolled her eyes and got up and put her hands on Kim's bed.

"You. Jerry. How'd you get together?!" Meghan practically yelled at her blonde friend.

"Uh- I don't know. It just happened."

"Kim, a kiss 'just happens'. Not getting together. Come on. Spill."

"Uh..." Kim looked at her watch. "I gotta go. I'll tell ya later. Promise." She said walking out of the room.

"I SEE HE'S ALREADY EFFECTED YOUR BRAIN!" Meghan yelled after her.

"SHUT UP MEGHAN!" Kim yelled over her shoulder before closing the door to their room behind her.

Meghan groaned and walked out into the living room.

"Another fight?" Eddie questioned.

He and Milton where playing some board game and Jack was on the couch, eating popcorn, watching their game.

"Nah. She just won't tell me how they got together." Meghan said as she walked over to the boys and sat down next to Jack.

"Who?" Eddie questioned again.

"Kim and Jerry!" Meghan yelled.

"Oh. Ok." Eddie said before returning to the game.

"Come on, Meg. You gotta give her some space. You know how many times boys have hurt her. Maybe she's just afraid to tell you because you're well... You and you might say something that'll scare her about her relationship with Jerry." Jack said.

"But-"

"Don't deny it, Meghan. We all know you would do that." Milton said leaning back on the chair behind him.

Meghan was about to deny it again but started laughing, "Yeah you're right, that's totally something I would do."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"SCORE! HAHA! I WIN! AGAIN!" Eddie yelled in victory.

Milton pouted while Eddie stood up and started doing a victory dance.

Meghan and Jack looked at each other then sunk down deeper into the couch.

* * *

**haha, okay so this took me like 5 days to type up. PHew. It's done. :) **

**Okay, so look out for anything that is published by NaturallyWritten :) It'll be worth it :) Here's the link to the profile ;) Check it out ;) :)) **

** u/4446836/NaturallyWritten**

**Review if you feel like it! It took me 5 days and I've been depressed! It would really make my day! :) **

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	18. Chapter 18 Sushi, Wasabi & Japan

**_Author's__ Note: Okay, y'all probably hate my guts right now, and I apologize for that. I know, I haven't updated in like... 2 months. I promise you- I haven't fallen off the edge of the earth- I'm just up to my ears in stuff to update. _**

**_I have 9 stories or something like that going right now, so it's extremely hard to find time to update. So, I'm doing nothing today, so I'm updating for y'all! :D _**

**_I had to wrap up my other story 'The More Boys I Meet' (But There's a sequel coming out- which I'm so pumped about) and I'm afraid this story as well is drawing to a close. But- Don't Worry- There's MANY chapters left and you'll see why in this chapter. But, after this link of chapters, I'm sad to say I think this story will be ending. D': _**

**_I'll let you know when we come closer to the end though. _**

**_Just thought I'd warn you now. _**

**_Anyway, enough of my talking. On with the long-awaited chapter! :)_**

**_Disclaimer- No, for the last time, I do NOT own Kickin' It, Jonas LA, McDonald's or Meghan. I wish I did though. But I don't. So stop grueling me! :D (~Dez. :D)_**

**_!_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T! It's not on the upper side of T but it's not on the lower side either, so it's in the middle. !_**

**_!_**

* * *

**cgi/set?id=66369946**

A couple of weeks after the wedding, the Warriors have resumed their not so normal lives in their town of Seaford.

Rudy had been more of a flaming nutcase then he usually was, so after a couple of days of being pushed to their limits by Rudy, Jack was starting to think something was up.

"Jack, don't be stupid. Rudy's just being... Rudy." Meghan says after practice one day as she shoves her gi into her black duffel bag. Jack huffs and shuffles over to where Meghan is kneeling. "Yeah, he's just in a mood. It'll blow over." Kim tells him.

"Unless he steam rolls over us first." Eddie mumbles.

"What was that, Eddie?" Kim said in a scary tone.

"Nothing." He responds quickly.

Kim puts a victory smile on her face while Meghan laughs and shakes her head.

"I don't know- something's just not right." Jack says throwing his red & blue karate duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Jack, you need to relax, okay? Rudy's gonna be fine. Like Kim said- he's just in a Rudy Mood. It'll blow over soon enough." Meghan says, standing up and walking over to her boyfriend.

No sooner had those words finished coming out of Meghan's lips a high-pitched, excited scream is heard from Rudy's office.

...And here comes Rudy, running out of his office like the crazy man that he is.

"GUYS!" He yells. He's literally jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Guess what you're awesome Sensei just did?!"

"Got a girlfriend?"

"Got a new Toliet?"

"Got another cat?"

"Got your chest waxed?"

"Got a pogo stick?"

"Got bit by a snake?"

The last guess caused everybody turn and look towards Meghan.

"What?" She asks innocently. "I was just asking because I'm pretty sure I lost a snake in here the other day..."

Jack facepalms, "Oh Meghan..."

"NO! IT'S NONE OF THAT! -YOU'LL NEVER GUESS!" Rudy says, jumping up and down again.

"You're right, we probably never will guess so can you tell us?...Please?" Jerry asks, throwing an arm around Kim's shoulder's.

"WE'RE GOING ON A WORLD-WIDE KARATE TOURTAMENT!" Rudy yells excitedly.

In shock and excitement, Jerry drops his arm, Kim drops her bag, Jack drops his arms from being crossed over his chest to his sides, Meghan's mouth drops open, while Eddie & Milton just start jumping up and down with Rudy.

"NO WAY!" -Warriors.

"UH- YES WAY!" Rudy yells back, exciedly.

Question's are hurled at Rudy at top-notch speed but Rudy chooses to answer Jack's, "How in the world did you swing that?"

"WELL." Rudy starts, over-dramatically; causing everybody to shut up and listen to their man-child friend. Jack throws an arm around Meghan's shoulders as Rudy continues talking. "I talked to Bobby, telling him how much our dojo has been tournaments since we have 3 black belts now," Rudy says, looking at Meghan with a proud smile.

Meghan knows she had come a long way from the street fighter she once was; everybody else knew she had come a long way too. And they where more than proud. She was ALMOST a sort of normal-ish person.

Sort of.

Jack smiles down at her and rubs her shoulder with his hand. She smiles back at him and they turn to Rudy.

"So, he talked to the superintendent in charge of this around the world tournament and got us in! It'll help you all gain new belt ranks and it'll help you get into a good college," His eyes travel to Jerry and Meghan, "...IF you go to college."

Meghan and Jerry make an offended, "HEY!" at that.

"Or it may keep you out of jail if you do who knows what." Rudy says.

Another 'Hey!' from Jerry & Meghan.

"Whatever-" Kim rolls her eyes, "When are we leaving?"

"In a couple of days. I've already cleared it with your parents... AND," He smiles at Milton who is staring at his Sensei man-child friend with a confused face. "I even talked to Julie's parents & Aunt,"

"What about Ty?" Eddie asks.

"TY IS DEAD TO ME!" Rudy shouts at him.

Eddie makes a face and Rudy calmly turns back to Milton. "And she's coming too." Rudy finishes.

"REALLY!? That's great!" Milton says- I'm not sure if anybody could top Rudy's excitement, but Milton had to come in a close second.

"Wait- what about Margret?" Eddie asks.

Rudy turns to Eddie, "I talked to her parents but they're going to be on Vacation/Family Reunion for most of the time we're on the trip. Sorry, Eddie." Rudy says, apologetically.

Eddie shrugs, "It's cool. I understand."

"Eddie- you can chill with me and Kim if you want." Jerry offer's.

Eddie smiles at his friend. "Thank's man." and they slap each other's hand with a loud smack.

"Okay wait- how long is this, and who are we rooming with at the hotels?" Kim asks.

Rudy sighs, "Well, if I must explain EVERYTHING to you, Kim," Kim makes a face at her Sensei as he turns to her. "The trip is for a month. 3 days in each country or continent or whatever," Milton shakes his head at his Sensei's stupidity. "and for the most part, Meghan," Meghan lifted her head higher; hearing her name, "You and Julie will be in one room, and the boys get to argue who will share a room with me."

At this, the boys groan- knowing it was NOT going to be easy trying to convince one of them to stay with Rudy. -He's the worst roommate ever.

"BUT-"

"But- Oh goodness, there's a but." Eddie says.

Meghan makes a face at Eddie, "You do realize how that sounds... Right?"

When Eddie shakes his head, Meghan hides her face in Jack's neck, while Jack and the boys chuckle slightly to themselves as Kim makes a gaging face.

"OK," Rudy says, cutting off the immature conversation that probably would have taken place if he didn't cut in. "But, there are some hotels that we're staying at that only allow two people per room." Meghan keeps her head on Jack's shoulder but turns it so she can see Rudy. "So, one of the girls may have to room with one of you boys or she can room with me while the other two girls are in a room. BUT- if one of the girls is stuck with you boys," Rudy gives them each a very fatherly glare, "You better behave."

"Don't worry Rudy. We'll behave." Milton says.

Rudy nods, "You better. -Okay! So, go home, pack get a good night sleep and I'll meet you guys here in a couple of days at 6pm to catch a plane to our first destination." Rudy says before nodding and starting towards his office.

Kim stops him. "Wait- What's the destination?"

Rudy turns to face them and a smile tugs on his face. "Japan."

**~Kickin' It Theme Song!~**

** untitled_452/set?id=73516337**

"So, let me get this straight," Meghan was being told the riot act by her 4 big brother's that had come home from college for summer break. It's the beginning of June so the Warrior's will only miss their last couple days as 9th graders.

But that is totally OK with her.

While her brother's where like her in MANY ways, they got all the smarts. Meghan's convinced that's why her parent's don't like her very much. Because she's not tough AND smart like her brother's are.

Meghan rolls her eyes as she shoves some tank tops into her suitcases that she had laid out on her bed.

"You're going on a trip," her oldest brother, Luke started.

"Around the world," -2nd oldest brother, Liam says.

"With 4 boys," -youngest brother, Jared says.

"And a crazy man-child as your chaperone," Luke says,

"And one of them happens to be your boyfriend?" -3rd oldest (2nd youngest) brother, Blake says.

Meghan groans as she shoves random articles of clothing into her suitcase.

"Yes! And they say your genius'? Yeah right."

"We're just trying to protect you, Little Sis." Luke says, throwing an arm around Meghan's shoulders.

"Don't touch me." Meghan warns as Luke retreats his arm and Meghan heads back to her closet to route through jackets.

"So- you're not even a little worried about this?" Jared asks.

"No. Why should I?" Meghan asks as she routes through shoe-boxes at the bottom of her closet that her mom had gotten her and she had NO intention on wearing.

"No Reason..." Liam says. Meghan looks over her shoulder at them and gives them a look before trying to find her black hi-tops without poop of some kind on it.

"It's just..." Blake starts.

"Spit it out, Blake!" Meghan threatens, becoming (slightly) annoyed of them in her room.

"Didn't he take your first kiss?" Blake asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Meghan says, resorting to throwing shoes across the room to find her hi-tops.

"Don't you think he might try to take something else from you?" Liam asks.

Meghan stops what she's doing, and thinks for a second.

_What in the world are they talking about?_

Then, she finally gets it. She stands up slowly and turns, giving her brothers a hard glare.

"NO! He would never try to do that unless I was comfortable with it- and we're only 14! Gosh! How sick can you get!" Meghan was feeling wet heat behind her eyes because her brother's where basically accusing Jack of being a boy who was only after... _That._

"-I thought you said he was 15?" Jared asks.

"Yeah, he turned 15 last week." Meghan says, wiping a stray tear that had fallen. Meghan turns 15 next week.

"Awe, baby sis, don't cry," Blake says, walking over and putting an arm around her shoulders now. "It's not as scary as you think. And there will be other guys who like you for-"

Meghan couldn't hear another word. She shoved past them and stomped down the flight of stairs to the main floor, leaving her brother's with strange looks on their faces.

Her brother's had all lost their... you know, in high school. As much as she was a bad girl- she wasn't that kind of bad. She planned on keeping her innocence until at least college. She didn't want to be like them.

And Jack was NOT that shallow. He liked her because he liked her. Not her affection. It hurt that her brother's had even MET Jack yet and they're already starting to judge him. But Meghan's sure they can't judge him after they meet him because there is nothing wrong with him.

Her brother's weren't players but they had done_ it _several times. Meghan did NOT want to be like them. She wanted to keep the innocence she was born with until it was absolutely time for her to let go of it.

That was the only thing that scared Meghan. She was scared something would go wrong and she would end up being a teen mom or something. She was scared that... heck. She was just scared.

She had hopped the subject wasn't brought up until they where at least Seniors. Meghan doesn't know what she'd do if she had to tell Jack not yet because she was too scared.

She wasn't stupid, she had watched a video in health class (The one day she decides to show up...) so she knew what it was but it scared the living grits out of her. It made her sick to her stomach, obviously.

Wiping the tears that had escaped her eyes since she was upstairs, she shuffles into the kitchen, finding her mother leaning against the counter, drinking coffee.

Her mother's eyes did a double take as she trudged into the kitchen. Meghan NEVER cries.

"Sweetie," at the sound of her mother's voice, Meghan's head snaps up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom," Meghan said sarcastically, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I'm completely fine and I'm just crying because I feel like it."

More tears spilled out and Meghan's mom walked over to her and gave her a tissue. Meghan thankfully took it and blew her nose & wiped her eyes. Her mom motioned for her to sit down at the kitchen table and Meghan did so.

"What happened?"

Meghan didn't want to tell her everything but she ended up spilling everything about what her brothers had said to her thoughts as she walked down here.

When she was done her mom shakes her head and puts it in her hands. "You're brothers," Meghan waits for her to continue but her mom just shakes her head more. After a minute, she picks her head up and looks at Meghan. "Meghan, Sweetheart, Your brother's are..." Meghan raised an eyebrow, "indescribable." Meghan laughs at her mother's description of her first-born kids.

"They're just trying to get inside your head. Don't let them. Jack is a great guy and he would never do that to you."

"I know! I tried to tell them that, but It hurt that they didn't even- meet-" Meghan couldn't finish as tears got stuck in her throat.

Her mom rubbed her arm, "Jack will understand, and you're right, it's NOT something you should rush into. You're brother's are just trying to get inside your head because they know you'll have a lot of time to think about it on your plane rides to your different destinations."

Meghan nods and her mom continues. "I will have a talk with your brothers though, they're not allowed to scare Jack- He's too good of a boy to be scared." Meghan smiles at her. "Thanks Mom. -No offence but I never thought you cared about me that much."

Her mom laughs, "Sweetheart, If I didn't care about you, you'd probably be living on the street. I've just been busy. And I may not have been thrilled when you turned into... This Meghan, but I still love you because you're my daughter and I have a lot more in common with you then I thought."

Meghan nods. "...Can you get the boys out of my room? I need to finish packing."

"Of course." Her mom gets up and goes to the staircase. "BOYS! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Meghan's mom sighs proudly and turns back to Meghan who's sitting there smiling.

"Great job Mom. I have tought you well." Meghan jokes, smiling.

Her mom nods, "Yeah, Now feel free to pummel them if they're not down here in the next 3 seconds."

Meghan stands up and heads upstairs.

"Oh don't worry. I will." She says as a devilish grin grows on her face.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"Do you think I packed enough stuff, Julie?" Kim asks, eying her 3 LARGE suitcases.

Julie stares wide-eyed at the suitcases then her friend.

"Yeah. I think you passed enough 2 suitcases ago." Julie says as she shakes her head at her blonde friend.

Kim tilts her head to the side, examining her suitcases. "You sure?"

"Positive." Julie says, nodding.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

** untitled_383/set?id=71616599&lid=2095802**

The next day, Meghan had been up until 4am, watching TV, trying to get her brother's words out of her head. So she just woke up two hours ago and now she's in the dojo waiting for the boys to get there.

When she yawns for 10th time that evening and the girls sneak a side glance at her. Kim turns in her seat to face her.

"Meghan, you okay?" Kim asks.

Meghan nods with a yawn.

"Yeah- just... I had a bad dream last night that kept me up most of the night."

Luckily Meghan was a better liar them Kim was, so Kim bought it and turned back to the window she was looking through to wait for the boys.

"Kim! You know staring out the window waiting for them, won't make them get here any faster!" Meghan says, exasperated, throwing her hands down in a dramatic fashion.

Julie gives her a look and Meghan shrugs.

"What?"

"Nothing. You seem tense," Julie asks, getting up.

"Yeah," The dojo's main doors open behind her but Meghan keeps talking. "I'm fine."

Jack sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

Julie smiles and looks down, before going over to Milton and giving him a hug.

As soon as Meghan feels arms wrap around her waist she squeals. When she turns her head to see Jack, she's still tense.

"Relax, It's me." Jack says down to her. After eyeing her and her heavy breathing for a second he says, "Hey, You okay? You seem tense."

She shrugs. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go- Sushi is waiting for me!" Meghan says as she walks out of Jack's grip and grabs her suitcase.

"Let's go have some fun!" Jerry yell's excitedly.

"And win something!" - That's from Rudy.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

** untitled_453/set?id=73519338**

Jack and Meghan had done the smart thing to stop at the McDonald's and get dinner since Airplane food kind of sucks.

The girl's changed into more comfortable clothes and had eventually fallen asleep.

Meghan was having trouble staying asleep though.

Everytime she tried, she had a nightmare about what her brother's had said.

She REALLY hates her brothers right now.

She jolts awake for about the 10th time tonight and runs a hand through her hair.

Letting out a deep breath, she closes her eyes and tries to erase her latest dream.

"Meghan?" Jack whispers from beside her. Meghan snaps her head towards him and sighs again when she see's it's him. She had forgotten he was sitting there. Meghan's eyes flicker down to his red iPhone where it looked like he was watching a movie of some kind. "You okay? You're sweating a little..." He says, reaching up and putting the back of his hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine." she slaps his hand away. He leans back in his seat.

"You sure? Nothing you want to talk about?" Jack asks with sympathetic eyes.

Meghan groans, "Sometimes talking only makes situations worse and they sometimes _create_ the situations."

Jack sighs, figuring she's just crabby because she hasn't gotten a good night's sleep- it didn't help that they're changing time zones numerous times in the next month. "Alright, but if you do want to talk, I'm here. Just remember that, Okay?"

She nods, "Thanks Jack."

He smiles at her and after a minute he says, "Come 'mere," holding his left arm stretched out, motioning for Meghan to come closer.

She smiles at her dork of a boyfriend and puts the arm rest between their seats down.

"You're such a dork, Anderson." She whispers as she snuggles up to his side and rests her head on his shoulder.

"And you're a handful." He says, smiling down at her.

She smiles, "Thanks, I try."

He chuckles quietly and Meghan finally drifts off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**~Kickin It With You!~**

untitled_462/set?id=73651299&lid=2095802

untitled_454/set?id=73520871&lid=2095802

untitled_463/set?id=73652088&lid=2095802

"Thank goodness we are off that tin can of a plane!" Meghan groans as she _throws_ her suitcases on her bed in the girl's hotel room in Japan.

Julie carefully sits her suitcases on her bed and Kim struggles to even get her's in the room.

"What, the plane ride wasn't comfortable?" Julie asks, tilting her head at the sleep-deprived brunette.

"No." Meghan grouch's, unzipping her suitcases.

"Really?" Kim pants as she finally gets her suitcases onto her bed in the far side of the room.

"Because, I'd call this comfortable." Kim says, holding up her purple iPhone.

"What-" Meghan starts as she walks over to Kim and looks at her phone. On her phone was a picture of her and Jack on the plane. It must have been after she had fallen asleep on him and he had fallen asleep too because Jack's eyes were closed as well. "Why did you take a picture!?" Meghan yells as she tries to grab Kim's phone.

Kim holds it away from the brunette's grasp.

"Nope. Sorry missy, this," She points to her phone, "Is perfect blackmailing material."

Meghan groans.

"Whatever." She says as she makes her way back to her suitcases. "At least I fell asleep. That is all I wanted."

"Why couldn't you fall asleep?" Julie asked, searching through her suitcases for her sunglasses.

"Because. I kept having this dream. It's all good though." Meghan said, not wanting any further questioning.

"UGH! I LOVE JAPAN!" Kim says, flopping down on her bed.

"How do you know? We haven't even been here an hour." Julie asks, laughing.

Kim sits up halfway and props herself up on her elbows.

"I love Japan because I love Sushi. Let's go! I'm starving!"

With the time difference it's about 4pm in Japan, so they technically slept through half the day.

The girls grabbed their bags & their sunglasses, leaving their suitcases on their beds. They're only gonna be here 2 more days- what's the point of unpacking?

Rudy had found a restaurant within walking distance of their hotel so they where eating there.

-Don't worry. Milton made sure everything was legit before agreeing that they could go. Rudy tends to mess up sometimes.

**(The information about sushi and the food they have in front of them is from JONAS LA- A Wasabi Story. :) A couple of the lines are also straight from the episode.)**

The sushi chef makes the food right in front of you at this restaurant and the boys where really into it.

The girls... not so much.

Meghan wasn't sure what she was looking at so she wasn't excited nor disgusted.

"I take that back," Kim whispers to Meghan as the chef makes the first dish. "Sushi looks disgusting."

Meghan nods and tilts her head, "I don't even know what I'm looking at." She says tilting her head to the other side.

The chef puts two things in front of the Warriors. Something that looks like octopus tenticals and squid and crab legs rolled into sushi.

Jerry is the first one to pick up a crab leg roll and plop the whole thing in his mouth.

Everybody watches as Rudy and Eddie do the same.

Meghan looks at Jack and he shrugs trying some himself.

"This is actually pretty good." Milton says trying some.

Meghan shrugs and tries some herself.

But it doesn't stay in her mouth longer then 4 seconds before she grabs a napkin and spits it out, taking a drink of her water.

"Don't like it?" Jack asks, wincing.

"No Jack, it was so good I spit it out." Meghan says sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

Kim points to the crab leg rolls, "What is this?"

"Oonie." The chef says.

"And that is...?" Jerry asks with a mouthful of more oonie.

"Raw sea urchin." Milton says. "You have to try this," he says, pushing the plate towards Kim.

"Uh, no, you know, it looks like somebody already ate that..." Kim says pushing it away.

Julie takes one on her chopsticks, "I'll try it." after a minute, she swallows it and says, "Huh. That's really good."

Meghan is draining her water-glass dry. "Sure."

"Next course is up." The chef says placing a small bowl of green mush in between everybody.

Meghan makes a face, "Suddenly I miss Falafel Phil's almost non-edible greasy falafel balls."

"Ooh, green tea ice cream," Jack says picking it up and gulping down half of it.

"Jack! No! That's Wasabi, Japanese mustard, super spicy!" Julie says, covering her dropped open mouth after speaking.

"It's no-" He didn't get to finish because the spiciness started to kick in. Everybody's eyes where on Jack as his face started to get redder and redder from the heat of the Wasabi.

"I had no idea a face could get that red," Milton says worriedly, looking at him.

"Jack," Meghan puts an arm on his shoulder as he starts panting like he hasn't taken a drink in months. Finally, the burn becomes too much and he runs off to the bathroom. "Jack!" Meghan puts her napkin on the table and follows him.

The warriors exchange worried looks before looking back to where Jack and Meghan just ran off to.

Meghan knocks on the boys bathroom door before hearing a water-muffled "come in". She pushes open the door the see Jack huddled over the sink running cold water on his tongue. Meghan can't help but laugh. When he gives her a look to tell her it's not funny she covers her mouth.

An employee comes in and says, "What is _she_ doing in here?" Thick Japanese accent, english language. Thank goodness. None of the warriors took Japanese that Meghan knew of, so she's glad some people speak english.

"My boyfriend ate some Wasabi on accident, is there anything that can help?" Meghan asks the worker.

"Wasabi?" Meghan nods, "How much?"

Meghan makes a face, "Like half the bowl." when she see's the employee's face she adds quickly, "On Accident!"

He nods, "Be right back."

A minute later he comes back with a jug of milk, "This should kill the sting." He says handing it to Meghan before leaving again.

She nods and thanks him before running it over to Jack who grabs it from her and takes bigger swallows then she ever thought possible from a 15 year old- or just a human in general.

"Is that better?" Meghan winces, as Jack stands up straight and turns to her.

"...I can't feel my tongue. Is that bad? Or good?" He rushes, almost still out of breath.

She laughs, "I'm guessing that's good." She takes one look at him and laughs again, "You're a mess. -And you have a little milk in your hair,"

"What? Oh man!" Jack is kind of obsessed with his hair, so that was NOT something he wanted to hear.

Meghan stopped his arm from wiping the milk from his hair and grabs the towel sitting on the sink.

"Relax! I got it," She say, wiping the milk and wasabi and sweat off his face. He smiles at her when she's done. "Back to perfect." she smiles at him.

"Thanks." He smiles down at her.

She nods and drops the towel back on the counter. She takes a deep breath and walks a couple of steps away from him so her back is facing him.

"So, you wanna talk about what was in that dream that was bugging you?" Jack asks.

Meghan turns around to face him with wide eyes.

"And don't say it was nothing. It clearly was bothering you." Jack adds.

Meghan sighs, "It's stupid..."

"Come on, It can't be as stupid as me eating half a bowl of Wasabi. -Why are we named the Wasabi Warriors if part of our name can burn your tongue off?"

Meghan laughs. "I'll tell you if you promise to keep your mouth shut."

He makes a cross-heart motion over his heart and Meghan sighs.

* * *

**Okay, So yeah. :) I'll finish Japan in the next chapter. They're going around the world. :) If I get any information wrong in any countries, I appologize. :)**

**See y'all in the next chapter! **

**PS: I understand that Meghan's breakdown with her brother's seems so OOC & a bit weird to be randomly put in here (Most of this chapter made no since- I appologize but there is a reason for it:)), but there's a reason why it's in there. :) BUT- I'm going to tell you until it shows up in a chapter. :P And NO- They're not doing _it_. They are 15! Nope. No. No. No. But there _is_ a reason why it's in there. :)**

**Review Please! :)**

**~Max1098**


	19. Chapter 19 Sushi, Wasabi & Japan part 2

_**Heyyy! :) I'm back! :)**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It. OR Meghan. StayWeird still owns Meghan. And Disney owns Kickin' It.**_

* * *

_Last time on 'Not A Punishment, But An Opportunity'_

_"WE'RE GOING ON A WORLD-WIDE KARATE TOURTAMENT!"_

**_~~~~...~~~~~_**

_"What's the destination?"_

_"Japan."_

**_~~~~~~~...~~~~~_**

_"Thank goodness we are off that tin can of a plane!" _

_"What, the plane ride wasn't comfortable?" _

_"No."_

**_~~~~~~...~~~~~~_**

_"Ooh, green tea ice cream," _

_"Jack! No! That's Wasabi, Japanese mustard, super spicy!"_

_****__~~~~~...~~~~~~_

_"...I can't feel my tongue. Is that bad? Or good?"_

**_~~~~...~~~~~~_**

_"Don't touch me." _

**_~~~~...~~~~~~_**

_"So- you're not even a little worried about this?" _

_"No. Why should I?"_

**_~~~~~...~~~~~~_**

_"Didn't he take your first kiss?" _

_"Yeah. Why?" _

_"Don't you think he might try to take something else from you?"_

**_~~~~~~...~~~~~~_**

_"So, you wanna talk about what was in that dream that was bugging you?"_

* * *

"Wow." Meghan and Jack where still in the boys bathroom in the resturant- basically because Meghan was too lazy to go anywhere else to talk to Jack. Every once in a while Jack would get a text from the guys and a random guy would walk into the bathroom, see Meghan & Jack and go into a stall, use the bathroom and leave, giving the teenagers an odd look.

Meghan nods, hanging her head. "Yeah. I know it's stupid, it's just the _only_ thing that scares me."

"Look," Jack opened his mouth to continue when another man walked into the bathroom and gave them a look. Jack nodded to him as he gives the teens another look and walks into a stall. "Meghan," Meghan looks up at him. "-I.." Jack had no idea what to say to her. "-I would never do that."

Meghan nods, "I know that! It's just that... I don't know. I couldn't help but be scared of the possibility."

Jack puts his hands on the countertop he was sitting on. (The sinks.) "Meghan, we're 15- we have PLENTY of time. And, I'm completely fine if you don't wanna do it until...whenever you wanna do it. Okay? Your brother's where just trying to get inside your head like they always do. -At least that's what you said they always do." When Jack says this Meghan laughs a little. She's mentioned her brothers more times then one to Jack.

"Meghan, you just have to trust me. Okay?" Jack throws an arm around Meghan's shoulders, but the difference this time is, she didn't jump. "Nothing's different about me then when you talked to your brother's or when we kissed in the mall courtyard." Meghan smiles at him. "Okay?" Meghan nods. "Now... I think we should go back out there, we don't need Rudy thinking the Wasabi gave me a heart attack or something."

Meghan nods, "Yeah... that might be a good idea."

**Meanwhile...**

**~Screen Change~ **

When Meghan left to follow Jack to the bathroom, Kim and Julie look at each other.

"OH Gosh...Do you think he'll be OK, Rudy?" Kim asks, looking down the table at her Sensei.

Rudy shrugs and takes a drink of his water, "I don't know. His face was getting pretty red."

Milton pulls out his phone and types something in. After a minute of reading something he says, "-Nah. He'll be fine. The worst thing it'll do is burn his tongue for a couple days or give him heartburn." Milton sticks his phone back in his pocket when Jerry makes a face, gets up and head's towards the bathroom.

"Where's he going?" Julie asks.

Eddie shrugs, "Probably to check on Jack."

"But- Meghan went with him..." Kim says.

"Kim, when can you actually trust Meghan to handle something?" Eddie asks.

Kim thinks then says, "When Jack is involved."

Meghan won't really take anything seriously unless Jack is involved. -And she may not handle it a normal way, but she'll definatly handle it in an entertaining way.

Pushing herself off the chair, Kim heads towards the bathroom.

Kim slows down when she see's Jerry standing by the boy's bathroom door, knocking.

"Jack!"

Kim sighs and walks up to her boyfriend.

"Jerry," at the sound of his name he turns to face her. When Jerry see's Kim, he smiles.

"Hey."

"-I think you can leave Jack alone. Meghan's got it." Kim's not even entirely sure if that's true, but it's better than Jerry worrying about his best friend.

Jerry nods then looks at her, "What does Meghan know about us, anyway?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

At the question Kim's eyes grow 2x in size. "I mean, I know she knows we're dating but, she hasn't said anything to or about us, so I'm starting to question what she knows." He says, walking closer to her. she starts stuttering, "I-I'm not, ha, not really sure-"

"Kim," Jerry asks, giving her a look. She sighs.

"Okay! So, she knows your my boyfriend and that we kissed. But that's it." When she see's Jerry's face she continues, "I didn't want to tell her more details because you know. She's still Meghan."

Jerry nods and grabs Kim's hand, "What do you think she'll do, huh? Gag, run away, go on some sort of rage- or do you think she'll be happy for us?"

"Anything but the "happy for us" part." Jerry rolls his eyes at his girlfriend's response. "Look Jerry, I just-... I'm afraid she'll say something that'll make me question my relationship with you. Please, just... trust me on this. Okay?"

"Kim," Jerry grabs both of her hands and laces their fingers together. "Meghan is not the same girl she was a couple months ago."

Kim nods, "Yeah.. Your right." For a second, Jerry thought he had won but then she says, "She's worse!"

Jerry shakes his head, "Kim, you know that's not true. Jack has her trained pretty good by now." This makes both teens laugh. "She's still our friend, Kim. -She deserves to know."

Kim slouches her shoulders. "Fine." She says through gritted teeth.

Kim and Jerry lock eyes and start to lean in but at that moment the bathroom door swings open to reveal Jack and Meghan coming out.

Jerry and Kim jump back at the shock of the door suddenly opening.

"Hey man, You okay?" Jerry asks, brushing hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Milk killed the sting, weirdly enough..." Jack says as they walk back into the restaurant.

Meghan turns to Kim whose face is as red as a tomato.

Meghan laughs, "Come on, tomato face." Kim starts to protest at this nickname but Meghan pulls her back out into the restaurant.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

untitled_553/set?id=77433049

"Nothing... Nothing... Nothing!... Why are all the channels in Japanese?" Meghan whines as she flips through the TV channels that night in their hotel room.

Julie rolls her eyes at Meghan from her bed as Kim comes out of the bathroom, tieing her wet honey blonde hair into a messy bun.

"Meghan," Kim says, "We're in Japan...What do you think the TV language would be set for?"

Meghan pouts for a second before saying, "English. I hoped."

Julie rolls her eyes again as she takes a sip of her orange juice.

Kim walks over to her bed and sits down, pulling her iPhone into her hands while Meghan's stomach growled loudly.

Julie lowered her cup slowly and Kim lowered her phone.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Meghan questions as she stands up and turns to face them. "I hardly had anything at dinner; I'm starving!"

"Go get some frozen yogurt down in the restaurant." Julie says, walking over to her bed and pulling a Japan textbook into her lap.

"I might just do that," Meghan says heading for the door. Kim tosses Meghan her passkey and Meghan smiles sheepishly.

"DOn't lock yourself out- I won't let you back in." Kim says from her phone.

"HEY! I'm rubbing off on you!" Meghan exclaims happily as she exits the room before poking her head back in. "You guys want yogurt?"

Both girls shake their head and Meghan laughs, "Good, cuz I didn't feel like carrying yogurt up 5 floors anyway."

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

Meghan trudges into the 'restaurant' that was inside the hotel and walked over to the frozen yogurt machines.

After fixing her cup and was about to head back upstairs she noticed a certain brunette standing outside near the pool.

She walks outside and stands next to him, turning her head to look at him as she leans her elbows on the railing infront of them.

Meghan waited a minute for him to say something and when she was about to open her mouth, he spoke up.

"Frozen Yogurt isn't necessarily the healthiest thing to eat when you basically skipped dinner." Meghan smiles when he turns his head towards her and smiles.

**~Screen Change~**

"Did you know the tallest building in Japan is 2,080 feet tall?" Julie questions as she flips through her textbook.

"Really?" Kim says in a monotone.

Julie swings her legs over the side of her bed while she stares at her blonde friend frantically texting on her phone, "...You don't care do you?"

"Not at all, girlfriend."

Julie rolls her eyes and slides off the bed.

"I'm gonna go check on the boys. Want anything?"

"Actually, yeah, can you send Jerry in here?" Kim says, narrowing her eyes at a text.

Julie opens the door, "Sure thing." before shutting it behind her, walking down a couple of doors before knocking on the boy's room.

"Who is it?!" Julie can only assume that's Jerry. She can tell by the obnoxious tone in his voice.

"Julie!" Julie says.

Julie hears the loud music click off and feet tapping across the wooden floor towards the door. But after a couple of seconds when the tapping stopped and they still hadn't opened the door, she rapped on the door again.

"BOYS!"

"OW!" She heard a yelp from inside.

Julie winced when she realized she must have banged on a part of the door one of the boys had their face up against.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"Well.. dinner is overrated anyway." Meghan smiles, tilting her head towards him. He laughs slightly and bumps into her side.

"Yeah, why have a healthy dinner when you can have fro yo?" Jack jokes.

"Hey! It's yogurt! Just frozen!" Meghan defends.

Jack lets out a laugh, "Yeah, with the whole dessert table crumbled over it."

Meghan looks down at her cup and puts it behind her back.

"What are you talking about..." She laughs.

Jack turns to her and wipes a piece of Oreo off the side of her mouth.

"I'm talking about the cookie jar you put on top of your frozen yogurt." Jack says, reaching behind her and grabbing the cup of frozen yogurt.

"H-" Meghan was about to protest but Jack holds up his hand, "Hey, You're my girlfriend. I deserve a bite of this."

Meghan pouts as he takes a spoonful of the frozen creamy treat before handing the cup back to her.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Meghan asks him, twirling the cookie pieces around in the cup.

"Nah," Jack says, leaning his elbows back on the railing. "I'm just trying to remember my routine for tomorrow and with the guys blaring music upstairs, does. not. help." Meghan nods, knowing the night before a routine he and some of the Warriors do, he has to run through the routine in his head a couple of times, just so he reassures himself that he's got it memorized.

**~Screen Flip~**

"Let me in boys!" Julie says, putting her hands on her hips.

Finally, a couple of seconds later, the knob clicks a couple of times and the door swings open to Jerry, Milton and Eddie in their pajamas or boxers.

She quickly brings her hand up to cover her eyes.

"Put some pants on would you!?"

Jerry and Eddie laugh as they head back into the room to find pants.

"You've only roomed with Meghan for not even a night yet and she's already starting to get to you." Milton laughs as he picks her hand off her eyes and she see's that Jerry and Eddie have pants on now.

"Blame Meghan," Julie says before turning her eyes towards Jerry and Eddie, "Jerry, Kim wants to see you for something and Eddie, Milton; I need to talk to you."

Jerry nods and heads down the hall and Milton holds an arm out, inviting Julie inside the room.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

**-24 hours later-**

** untitled_547/set?id=77312192 (Meghan)**

They had won 4th in the competition in Japan and they where now on a plane on their way to Ireland.

Meghan was asleep with her head on Jack's shoulder, Jack was listening to music on his phone, Kim was asleep with her head on Jerry's shoulder, Jerry was watching a movie on his laptop, Eddie and Milton where both asleep as well as Rudy and Julie was up reading her Ireland textbook.

..Meghan swears Julie will never run out of textbooks.

* * *

**Kind of a weird and bad ending... I know. And the next chapter will make no since during the beginning, so just keep reading and I promise you, it'll make complete since by the end :)**

**Review pleassseeeee! :)**

**Happy Birthday to one of my best friends! I hope all your wishes come true today! :) **

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**

**PS Who saw SPYFALL last night? LOADS OF KICK! I WAS SCREAMING. :D Okay. I'm done. See ya in the next chapter! :)**


	20. Chapter20 And Yet Another Side of Meghan

**This is kind of a crazy chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, Meghan OR Alex VS Alex or any of the Wizards of Waverly Place characters, spells or creatures. Sadly.**

**(This may not make sense, but read the whole thing and you'll get it :))**

* * *

untitled_545/set?id=77284562

"Okay, if my brothers call me again, I swear, I will chuck my phone to Italy." Meghan complains as she enters the dojo with Jack. "Why? What are they calling you for?" Jack asks.

Meghan shrugs, "Weird stuff. Sports, Family... Thinking pickles are cute..." Meghan trails off as Jack raises in his eyebrows. "-Don't ask." Jack nods but then says, "I'm not supposed to ask because you didn't pay any attention to what they where saying after that so you can't tell."

Meghan nods, "You know me so well." She says putting one hand on her chest and one on his arm. Jack shakes his head in amusement when they're interrupted by the sound of grunting coming from the mats.

Meghan and Jack turn their attention to Jerry and Eddie trying to open a jar of pickles. Over on the bench, Kim and Milton where trying hard to not roll their eyes at them. Meghan narrows her eyes at Jerry and Eddie and Jack shakes his head. "Guys!" Jack finally yells, causing them to stop. "What?" Eddie asks innocently.

Meghan holds up her index finger and walks over to them, popping the top of the jar with a simple twist. The boys stand, mouths agape at the 96 pound teenage girl with her arms placed on her hips and an eyebrow raised in their direction. "W...We loosened it for you." Jerry pouts. Meghan's eyes roll up in her head.

"Uh huh. Sure. Keep telling yourself that, Hercules." Meghan says patting Eddie on the back before Rudy comes out of his office with a tall man with a long white beard and a weird robe on. "Dude- heard of shaving?" Jerry asks, as Kim and Milton stand up and the Warriors look at each other, confused. He man laughs, "Yes, but I choose to not shave because it took 700 years to grow this thing right here." He says, stroking his beard.

Meghan backs over to Jack and Kim walks closer to Jerry while Milton and Eddie look at each other with a "This is so weird but so cool" look on their faces. Jerry throws an arm around Kim's waist and Jack throws an arm around Meghan's shoulders.

"700 years? I knew you where old but-" Meghan started but Jack put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, she's a handful." Jack apologizes. Meghan rolls her eyes. The man eyes Jack and Meghan before saying, "Girlfriend?" Jack nods. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry." The man says.

Meghan squeaks and Jack says, "It's alright. I'm never bored." Meghan squeaks in protest again but Jack keeps his hand on her mouth. "No, no, that's alright. I've gotten pretty much all the teasing about that." He takes a deep breath, "And, I've dealt with worse."

"Worse then Meghan?" Milton snickers. "Yeah right." Milton continues to snicker until he catch's Meghan's gaze who is giving him a very scary death glare. Milton swallows his snickers. "Sorry." Meghan nods.

Eddie walks closer to the man, "You know you have crumbs in your beard, right?" The man laughs again. Something about this man seemed very laid back yet very tough and dedicated. Yet, Jack couldn't put his finger on it. "Yes. Actually, that's why my student's call me Professor Crumbs."

Students? Okay, that sort of explains his attire.

...Okay that actually explains nothing.

"Yeah, guys, Professor Crumbs has a... mission for you." "Mission?" Eddie asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Professor Crumbs nods. "Yes. A mission," He glares at Rudy for using the word 'Mission' but turns back to the Warriors. "It's for all of you.. but it mainly involves Miss. Make Fun Of My Age over there." Professor Crumbs says pointing his bony index finger at Meghan.

This makes Meghan shake Jack's hand off her mouth, "Say what now?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. I'm with Meghan on this one. WHAT?" Milton yells. Mr. Crumbs nods and closes his eyes while he does so.

**~Kickin' It Theme Song! :) ~**

"What do you need me for?" Meghan asks, walking closer to Professor Crumbs with Jack right behind her. "Yeah, and if you just need her, why does the mission also involve us?" Kim asks.

Mr. Crumbs holds up his hands, "I will answer all of your questions later. But right now, I can only answer Meghan's." Meghan raises an eyebrow when he says this causing everybody else to be beyond confused. "OH goodness..." Milton says, looking up at the ceiling. Meghan, for once, doesn't pay any attention to him and continues to look at Mr. Crumbs with an "All right, tell me, old man." look on her face.

"Meghan, You are a strange and... frightening person," Mr. Crumbs starts. Meghan nods. "Got that right." Jerry says, wiping his forehead. Mr. Crumbs looks back at Meghan. "But I could go on and on and try to explain this to you, but... you would probably zone out anyway." At this Meghan has to shake her head and go, "What?" Mr. Crumbs face palms.

"Meghan, I had a student like you once." Mr. Crumbs says slowly walking over to the middle of the mats. "Actually, she's one of the most powerful people in the world." Meghan crosses her arms as she follows behind him. "But, despite her accomplishments, she was still selfish. And everyone wanted her to change." Meghan's arms fall to her side.

Either the girl he's describing is her... or she has a twin sister just equally as... _messed up_ as she is. "Naturally, she tried to change, using a shortcut." Meghan nods, "Yeah that sounds like Meghan." Jerry says from behind Meghan. Mr. Crumbs looks over Meghan's shoulder and gives him a look telling him to be quiet. Meghan glares over her shoulder at him but turns back to Mr. Crumbs when he continues talking.

"But, that shortcut was later used against her. It almost killed herself, and her family." "Well... This is the most depressing story EVER." Eddie groans, shifting his weight to his other foot, crossing his arms. Mr. Crumbs looks over Meghan's shoulder at him, "Will I need to seal your mouths' shut?" The Warriors behind Meghan frantically shake their heads 'No' and he directs his vision back to Meghan, proud of his work.

"Well, all in all, her love for her friends saved her, her family, her friends and the world." Milton squints his eyes at Mr. Crumbs, "That was a short trip." Mr. Crumbs just ignores Milton this time. "Meghan, If I had anybody else to go to, I would," "Gee, thanks Crumbs." Meghan says sarcastically, lightly punching the side of his shoulder.

But that little punch sent something tumbling to the ground. Meghan stepped back, until she realized what it was. Stepping forward, she bends down to look at it, as Mr. Crumbs backs up. Picking it up, she stands up and turns the object in her hand. "Meghan," Meghan barely looks up from the object when Mr. Crumbs speaks up. "I need you and your friends to help me stop an old enemy of mine that, has somehow come back from where ever that girl flashed him off to."

Mr. Crumbs laughs when he see's the Warrior's confused faces. "Meghan, turn around and show your friends what you're holding." Meghan does as she's told, without saying a word. -That's not a good sign for any of the warriors. The warriors step closer to see the object in Meghan's hand. In her hand was what a dumb person would categorize as a red pointy thing.

In Meghan's hand was a red Wizard's wand, about a foot long, with a tiny crystal ball on the end. Meghan is now scared, not knowing what's going on. "What is that?" Jack asks, reaching for it. "A Wand." Mr. Crumbs comes up behind Meghan, "A Wizard's greatest tool." "Wizard?" The Warriors question. Mr. Crumbs laughs. "Yes. I know it may be a little hard to believe but do you honestly think an old man dressed like I am would make up something like that?" Mr. Crumbs says.

"Hey, you said old man, not me." Meghan defends holding up her hands in defense, turning towards Mr. Crumbs. "Aren't Wizards supposed to have powers and stuff like that?" Meghan asks. "Why don't you take the wand and find out?" Mr. Crumbs says, a smug grin on his face. Meghan slowly takes the wand from Jack's hand and steps forward.

After standing there for a minute she turns to face everybody, "Is this like a bibbity- boopaty- boo wand or is it a Harry Potter type wand?" Mr. Crumbs shakes his head and laughs, "Neither. You're a songwriter, right?" He asks her. Meghan nods, "Sure. ...Why?" "Make up a line of something you want to happen." Meghan raises her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, nevermind, scratch that," He says. "Forget I just said that. Too dangerous for a beginner. Here uh... say... Havity No Gravity and wave your wand around yourself." Meghan eyes Mr. Crumbs but does what he says, "Havity No Gravity...?" Waving the wand once around her head and then drawing a straight line down to her side.

A couple second's later, Meghan is several feet up in the air. "Holy cheese!" She yells, looking around frantically. "You had to give me a spell that sends me floating in the air?!" Meghan yells down at Mr. Crumbs. "If I gave you another one, you wouldn't have believed me!" Meghan stops to think and puts her hands on her hips. "Very true..."

"Meghan, How in the world are you staying up there?!" Kim asks, looking at like she was about to pass out. "I don't know!" Meghan yells, sounding a little frightened. "Hey Meghan, While your up there, can you fix my lightbulb?" Meghan's shoulders slouch at Rudy's request. "RUDY!" She yells, looking like a she's swimming through mid-air.

"Okay... Mr. Crazy Wizard Old Crumbs Dude.. Guy... This has really been fun. But can you get me down from here and tell me what in the world is going on in less than 20 seconds so I don't have to wonk you in the head with this... _thing_!?" Meghan yells, referring to the wand in her hand. Milton walks up to Mr. Crumbs. "You might wanna do it. You don't know what damage she is capable of." At this, Mr. Crumbs pulls out his own wand from his robe and waves it in the air a couple of times.

Putting it back in his robe, Meghan suddenly drops down to the ground. "Oh- A landing pad would have been nice! Or at least a warning!" Meghan says as Rudy helps her up. "You belive me that you're a Wizard now, right, because I have a griffin you can battle if you don't." Mr. Crumbs says with a smile. "NO! No thank you- wait- a Griffin? What in the beanpoles are you doin' with a griffin, Mister?" Meghan asks, sass ringing through her voice as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Professor Crumbs laughs, "Long story, sweetheart. BUT, I need you to stop an old enemy of mine. The Wizard I was telling you about is unavailable." "Nice to know I'm your second choice." Meghan retorts, still trying to catch her breath from falling on her stomach from a couple of feet up in the air. "Yes. So, no names are needed, you'll know him when you see him. Now, answering Blondie's question over there," Meghan laughs at the name he gave Kim while Kim launches herself at Mr. Crumbs but Jerry grabs her waist, keeping her from ripping the old man to shreds.

"You are needed because you have more potential then you think. And you," He looks at the Warriors behind her, "You guys are needed... basically to make sure Meghan here doesn't mess anything up." The Warriors jaws drop. "That's it? Meghan gets super cool powers and we just have to make sure she doesn't mess anything up?!" Kim yells at Mr. Crumbs so loud he has to tap his ears to make sure he can hear. "That's just like every other day!" Eddie adds.

"I was kidding! Geesh. I'm not _that_ unfair." Mr. Crumbs chuckles as the Warriors take a sigh of relief. "Each one of you is a different... "Creature" or, if you don't like being called that, "Magical Being"; that will help Meghan in ways that she can't help herself. Meghan was also chosen because she has you guys." The Warriors straighten their heads or their backs and look at him with wondering eyes. "A support system and group of friends that would to anything to help her in the face of danger. And don't say you aren't, I have video."

"Dang. This guy has tons of things on us." Kim mumbles to the Warriors. They nod in response and Meghan turns around to face them. "Meghan," Mr. Crumbs puts a hand on her back. "Before your ready to face the enemy, you're gonna need to know some spells." He pulls out a small book from his robe and places it in her hands. "I've highlighted everything important you need to know. You're friends will have to help you learn everything, I have some business to attend to. Just a tip: Never put a werewolf in charge of feeding an aquarium."

Meghan widens her eyes, "Good to know." She opens the book and then slouches her shoulders. "Wait- There's gonna be learning? I thought this was supposed to be fun!" Mr. Crumbs laughs, "Good luck, Meghan." He starts to walk out but then turns back on his heel and walks up to Jack, placing a container in his hand. "Undo dust. Just incase Meghan here," At the sound of her name, Meghan lifts her head. "casts a spell and nobody figures out how to undo it."

"Wait- How do we know what Magical being we are-" Mr. Crumbs makes a face and flashes out with a simple wave of his wand. "and he's gone." Kim sighs, putting her hands on her hips, nodding.

"Jack," Jack raises an eyebrow in Jerry's direction to tell him he's listening but he's still keeping his eyes on the jar of blue glittery powder. "Doesn't he remind you of Izzy Gunner's chofure?" At this, Jack lifts his head and looks at the spot Mr. Crumbs was just standing. "Yeah. Kind of. But that guy had a longer mustache. This one just has crumbs in his mustache." Jack says, making a face at the end of his sentence.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"Okay," Meghan says, opening the book and looking at the spells. "What should I do?" "Just pick a spell and try to master your powers, I guess." Rudy says. Meghan makes a face and points to a spell in the book, "OOOHHH What does this one do? _Radon Chainon_." As soon as the last syllable left Meghan's lips, chains were wrapped around everybody in the dojo who started to hop around like little kids in a sack race.

Meghan laughs, "I love magic!"

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"OOOOHH I'm liking this one," Meghan was currently having too much fun with these spells so the Warriors groaned as she tried another one. -They couldn't do anything to stop her casting spells and she had been at this all afternoon. "_Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat_."

Then a bat ear grew overtop her regular ear. "SWEET!" Meghan says, before wincing and sprinkling the undo dust on her ear. "What'd you hear?" Eddie asks her. "Joan in the gym... not pretty..." Meghan winced before the dojo doors flew open and huge gust of wind swept through the dojo.

"MEGHAN!" The warriors yelled. "I didn't do anything!" She defended, holding her hands up in surrender. "NO." a voice boomed. The Warriors turned their attention towards the 6 and half-foot tall, bald dude with a dark purple suit on and massive black wings on his back that was now standing in the dojo's archway with a couple other people in black with black wings standing behind him. "I did."

"Jack... Is this a spell that Meghan missed?" Kim asked, fear ringing through her voice. Jack tucks the spell book into his back pocket. "No. Meghan didn't do this." "Darn right she didn't!" Meghan says, offended, glaring over her shoulder at Kim who just stuck her tongue out at Meghan. Meghan turns back to the man. "Dude... heard of something called flats? You're a skyscraper."

The man lets an evil laugh escape his lips. "Jack..." Meghan says, backing up and whispering in his ear. "By any chance is this the guy I have to defeat?" The man then pulled out a brown stick and waved it in the air a couple of times before the warriors and himself were transported to the top of a building in New York City.

"New York City?!" Meghan asks, completely confused. "Yeah, it's a good bet, Meghan." Rudy says.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"Meghan Munro..." The man says, walking towards the Warriors with an evil glint in his eye. Jack steps in front of Meghan but she gives him a look. "Dude, I'm the one with the wand." Meghan says, pulling the wand out of her combat boot. "and friends... So nice of you to join me."

"I could think of nicer ways." Meghan says, crossing her arms. At this the man glares at Meghan. "Do you know who I am?" "A really tall bald dude?" Meghan asks, raising an eyebrow in his direction. The man is now boiling, "NO! I. AM. GOROG!" "Who?" Milton asks. "Yeah, weirdo say what?" Meghan asks, dropping her arms to her sides.

"Gorog! The one you're supposed to defeat... again!" Gorog yells. Meghan nods, "Okay, this'll be easy." she gets her wand ready as the Warriors get into their fighting positions. But the dark angles where too much for the warriors. And despite her best efforts, Meghan wasn't able to defeat all the angles of darkness. Gorog sent one last zap towards Meghan, causing her to fall down onto the ground.

"Your friends were told they're magical critters, right?" Gorog snickers. Megan glares at him and stands up. "Yes. We where told." Kim says, struggling against an angel of darkness that was holding her arms. "Then wouldn't you like to find out what you are?" "No!" Jack yells, struggling as well. "Well Okay, if you insist!" Gorog says happily, pointing his wand at Jerry first. Meghan ran and tried to knock his wand out his hand, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" but he knocked her back onto her back.

"Meghan, Meet..." Gorog points his wand at Jerry and Jerry automatically turns into a pasty-faced vampire. "Jerry." "Ew..." Meghan says, getting up and walking closer to him. "Quite disgusting, isn't it?" Gorog taunts, as he crouches down behind her. He laughs while she clenches her jaw and he walks over to Rudy. "Rudy..."

Another spell and Rudy shape shifts into an elf costume with a hat with a feather in it to complete it. "Your pocket elf." Next was Milton. Meghan pulled her wand out of her boot slowly, trying to not be obvious about it. "Milton..." another wave of the wand, and Milton turns into a disgusting, decaying, very pale zombie "Zombie." Gorog says raising his eyebrows up and down in amusement.

"And Eddie..." Gorog says, waving his wand towards Eddie, turning Eddie into a centaur. "A centaur? Really?" Meghan questions, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes. I thought it was quite good." Gorog says, smiling. Meghan glares at him and he turns to Kim. "Kim... You've always wanted to be a princess right?" another wave of the wand and Kim sank down to the ground and had a mermaid's tail. "Now you've got a chance!" Gorog laughs.

Meghan fixes the grip on her wand as Gorog walks over to Jack. She glances at The rest of the warriors. Their eyes where red. That's never a good sign. And they all looked mad at her. Meghan took a couple of steps back and just as Gorog lifts his wand, she sends a random spell his way. "_Animoza Espinoza_!" This causes Gorog to just be knocked off his feet and turn into a duck. But he had already cast the spell on Jack.

Jack shape shifts into a huge, hairy, terrifying werewolf. Meghan's eyes widens as she takes a step back. "Get her!" duck Gorog yells. "...And change me back!" All the Warriors started at her but Jack ran and got to her first. "I got her." Jack says to Gorog before dragging Meghan outside into a hallway. "Jack!" Meghan yells, slapping his arms. "Jack, are you in there?"

"Meghan," "AHHH!" "MEGHAN!" Jack hisses. "I'm not evil. Calm down. Use a spell to get this dream over with." Meghan raises an eyebrow at him. "Huh?" "This is a dream. So wake up or do a spell to wake up because I smell really bad..." Meghan scrunches her nose up at this information and says a random spell, "_We are now small and teeny-weeny, we are done visiting the genie_...?"

**~Screen Change~**

Meghan sits up with a start. "Meghan," she turns her head to see Jack, looking at her with confused eyes. "You okay?" "Yeah... Yeah.. I'm fine. Just a REALLY weird dream." "What about?" JAck asks, as he sets his tray back up in its place in the back of the seat in front of him. "Magic." Jack laughs. "Not suprising." "Why not?" Meghan questions.

Jack points out the window, "We're in Ireland- a land known for Magic." Meghan looks out the window then back at Jack who widens his eyes for a second at her and smiles. "Come on, we're about to land."

* * *

**:D So really weird, random chapter that I got the idea after watching Alex VS Alex a couple of weeks ago. :) Hope y'all liked two updates in one day! :) :D **

**Review please? This took a long time! :) **

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


End file.
